La Competencia del Alquimista
by GirlWarrior6
Summary: La Hiperfuerza lidia contra un segundo equipo de monos que buscan a Sprx porque es la clave de su antiguo plan.
1. ¿Qué le pasa a Sprx?

La Competencia del Alquimista

**Mi primera historia, espero hacer bien las cosas, esta historia esta inspirada en un par de sueños que tuve hace meses con ellos en el xD.**

**SRMTHFG no me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia y los personajes que no conocen (los OC's). Estoy segura de que saben quien es el verdadero propietario.**

**Será mi unica advertencia. Bueno, disfruten:**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1:<em>

Era un dia normal y mucho más quieto: pasaron 6 meses desde que Rey Esqueleto se fué para siempre. Si, el dejó de ser una amenaza para el universo, y ahora Ciudad Shuggazoom gozaría de una solemne pero gratificante paz con todos sus habitantes.

Nuestros heroes no fueron la excepción, ellos también vivian en paz y armonía, excepto por algunas amenazas como incendios, robos o meteoritos, pero al menos eso no era problema para la Hiper Fuerza.

Muchos hicieron propositos personales: Antauri quiere complacer a Chiro en hacer actividades padre-hijo mas a menudo, es por eso que acorta las sesiones de meditacion; Gibson y Nova buscarian la mejor forma de no entrar en argumentos con Sprx, ya que él, desde el Fuego del Odio, ha estado muy cambiado, incluso se podria decir que algo loco; Sprx decidio ser mas cuidadoso, y buscaria la forma de compensar al equipo, especialmente Nova, por herirlos cuando no estaba en su sano juicio.

Ellos optaron por nuevas rutinas: hoy Chiro enseña a Otto y Sprx a jugar football, Otto quería aprender a jugar, pero Sprx fue llevado a rastras; Gibson perdio una apuesta contra Sprx y ahora debe aprender las artes culinarias (en palabras mas exactas: tendrá que hacer la cena un mes); Nova venció el último nivel de entrenamiento y comienza a leer; Antauri aun medita, pero acorta las sesiones para convivir más con el equipo.

Eran como las 6 de la tarde, y Antauri estaba meditando en su habitacion, y estaba a punto de terminar, pero tuvo un extraño trance, mejor dicho una visión, donde él es el espectador.

* * *

><p><em>PDV Antauri:<em>

_Desde donde estoy, veo una cueva: Es pequeña, y junto a la entrada hay una gran roca con una perforación donde podría meter mi cola; al fondo de la cueva hay un pasillo que te lleva a la izquierda, y va descendiendo. Al fondo de la cueva, antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo, se encuentra Chiro, Otto y una versión mía enseguida de ellos. Sprx esta en la entrada de la cueva esquivando flechas y otras trampas para salir de ellas, Chiro y Otto mirandolo preocupados, y aquel Antauri luce un poco molesto. Otto retrocede un poco y tropieza con una roca, y al hacerlo las paredes comenzaron a desprender electricidad, y ellos se alejan de ellas; pero Sprx no tuvo suerte, fue golpeado con un péndulo que tambien era parte de este campo de obstaculos, y chocó contra la pared, dejándolo inconsiente por la descarga electrica. Ese Antauri se convierte en modo fantasma para salvarlo. '¿Porqué hasta ahora lo salva?' Pensé. Aquel Antauri lo dejo en el suelo a la vuelta del pasillo con Chiro y Otto atras, y cuando Sprx despierta y se pone de rodillas, los dos comienzan a argumentar, desde mi punto de vista, no oigo casi nada, pero juro haber oido insultos. 'No suelo argumentar asi, ¿Porqué...?¿Qué es esto?'; el Antauri de la vision le da la espalda a Sprx y comienza a adentrarse en el pasillo con Chiro y Gibson detrás de él, y Sprx esta de rodillas en su mismo lugar, Otto le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice susurra algo. Y antes de poder ver la expresion de Sprx..._

PDV Normal:

Antauri abrió los ojos de golpe para ver que estaba de vuelta en la realidad, tiene una cara de preocupacion. _¿Esto...sucederá?_ Pensó Antauri, y se abre paso a la cocina para ver a Gibson corriendo de un lado a otro de la cocina con ingredientes esparcidos por la habitacion.

"Uh...Gibson...?"

"Lo siento Antauri, estoy muy ocupado" Grita Gibson en lo que va abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

"Odio cocinar, jamas entendí como hacerlo" Susurra para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Antauri alcanzara a escucharlo. Antauri piensa un poco y dice: "¿Sábes, Gibson? Cocinar también involucra un método científico, porque debes seguir los pasos principales de experimentación de tu objetivo a investigar, y al averiguar qué sucede al mezclar diferentes elementos, estarás dispuesto a llevar mas adelante tu proyecto, asi que puedes comparar un experimento cientifico con una receta de cocina." Gibson se congela en su lugar, cierra la puerta del refrigerador lentamente y mira hacia su amigo de plata. "Antauri, tienes razón. Jamas ví que el metodo cientifico se podría relacionar metafóricamente con una receta de cocina" Sonríe y comienza a acercarse a los ingredientes que colocó para crear la cena, analiza los ingredientes y comienza a probar y jugar con ellos como un chef profesional, Antauri sonrie.

"Y dime Gibson ¿De que trato aquella apuesta?"

Gibson aun trabajando en la cena, empieza "Bueno, Nova se pintó el cuerpo de azul y se cambio el cristal rosa de sus ojos por unos negros para verse como yo, y Otto se pintó de rojo para verse como Sprx; los dos querían engañar a Chiro y Jinmay, yo aposté que Nova no seria atrapada antes que Otto, y Sprx lo contrario, asi que lo convencí de hacer una apuesta: el perdedor haría la cena un mes completo''

"¿Es por eso que tú y Sprx actuaron extraño?"

Gibson asintio con la cabeza como picaba algo de vegetales. ''¿Y como perdio Nova?'' Pide el mono de plata, y Gibson suspira ''Sprx saboteó el modificador de voz de Nova que Otto construyo para la broma, pero al menos Sprx no se salvo de una paliza por ella'' **(N/a: ****Solo ****dije ****que ****Nova ****buscaria ****la ****forma ****para ****no ****argumentar, ****pero ****admito ****que ****manipular ****la ****apuesta ****no fue ****justo). **Antauri movió la cabeza en señal de que sabía que ellos dos nunca dejarian de pelear. ''Pienso que a pesar de que solamente Sprx sale dañado por eso, esos juguetes pueden causar más problemas'' Gibson asiente con la cabeza ''Creo que tienes razon, espero hacer entrar en razon a Otto para que me permita guardar esos modificadores de voz'' dice como comienza a dejar caer la verdura y otros ingredientes en un recipiente.

"Bueno Gibson, estaré en la Sala Principal si ocupas algo" Gibson asiente sin quitar los ojos del plato donde mezcla con cuidado su contenido con una cuchara.

Al entrar a la Sala Principal, se oye alguien subiendo por los tubos: son Sprx, Chiro y Otto, llegando en ese orden. Los 3 llegan sucios, pero Sprx aparece con un golpe en su mejilla y algunas cortadas pequeñas en la cara y el abdomen, pero no se notan mucho por lo sucio que llegó. Chiro y Sprx salieron de su tubo gritandose como si llevaran tiempo argumentando.

"...y seguir enojado conmigo por un error tuyo, Sparky" "¡Que NO me llames asi!"

Antauri se acerca al duo problemático y los separa como Nova y Otto se acercan a ser espectadores de la discusion.

"Dios mío, Sprx ¿Que te pasó?" Pide Nova al ver al mono rojo en peor estado que Otto, ya que el simio verde solo se encontraba sucio. "Nada de que preocuparse, linda'' Dice Sprx poniendo una sonrisa pícara como Nova frunce el ceño profundamente aparentemente para responder de una mala manera. El mono de plata interfiere para evitar que se sigan lastimando por hoy.

"Sprx, mejor dúchate, hablaré contigo después''; Chiro, lavate la cara y las manos y pon la mesa para ducharte despues de Sprx'' Chiro y Sprx asienten y van a obedecer al segundo al mando ''¿Y yo?'' pide Otto como se acerca a Antauri ''Primero quiero que me digas lo sucedido, y la razón de porqué Sprx esta tan golpeado''

Otto explicó detalladamente cómo 6 bravucones le quitaron la pelota a Chiro, luego Sprx trato de razonar con ellos y fue golpeado por uno de los bravucones; y Sprx al tomarselo personal, trato de aniquilar a los 6 sin sus magnetos para no lastimarlos tanto, y que había negado la ayuda que Otto y Chiro ofrecieron, pero entraron en accion cuando Sprx fue derrumbado por la espalda. No dura mas que unos minutos y vuelve a la pelea para acabar con el bravucón que queda, que fue el mismo que lo golpeó y lo noqueó.

"¿Y porque discutian?" "Porque Chiro le dijo a Sprx que no puede luchar siempre solo, pero Sprx lo tomó a la manera que si le hubieran dicho que no tiene la capacidad de pelear, y comenzaron a discutir".

Nova suspira "¿Porque tiene que ser asi ahora? Desde que vencimos a Rey Esqueleto, desvaneció su alegria en una llamarada de culpa y depresión, con decisiones intactas de su verdadero yo''

Otto y Antauri levantan una ceja inclinando la cabeza, y Nova se da cuenta de lo que dijo. "Debo dejar de leer tanto". Otto mira con tristeza "Extraño al viejo Sprx'' Antauri pone una mano sobre su hombro "Es solo una fase, Sprx pronto superará su depresión'' Nova tambien mira con tristeza "Eso espero, no soporto verlo tan mal".

Entonces Gibson llega desde su tubo. "La cena esta lista, chicos" **(N/a: ****No ****tengo ****ni ****la ****menor ****idea ****de ****donde ****esta ****la ****cocina, ****pero ****supondré ****que ****esta ****abajo ****del ****Cuarto ****Principal)**. "Gracias, Gibson. Por cierto, Sprx peleó de nuevo, ¿podrias curar sus heridas después?" Gibson pone los ojos "De nuevo quiso pelear con unos bandidos él solo ¿no?"

Entonces Sprx llega limpio, pero aun con el golpe y las cortadas. "¿Que pasa, chicos? ¿La cocinera ya hizo la cena?" Sprx dice refiriendose a Gibson, él solo pone los ojos para evitar un pleito con su hermano, luego toma la palabra "Si, esta lista la cena, pero tu no cenarás hasta que cure tus heridas" Sprx mira enojado. "¿Es una broma? No me pasó nada" Se cruza de brazos y Nova lo mira "Sprx, no seas lloron, esto es por tu bien, Gibson solo quiere ayudarte" Nova mira a los ojos de Sprx con la esperanza de convencerlo, y lo logro "Muy bien, dejare que Gibson experimente conmigo" Nova rueda los ojos "Gracias" y sonrie, Sprx solo pone los ojos "Como sea" Entonces él y Gibson caminaron juntos a la Sala Medica, y Gibson se detiene "Oh, y ya pueden empezar a comer" Sprx tambien se detiene y se da la vuelta diciendo "Y Otto, no te comas todo el...¿y Otto?"

Todos voltean a ver el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el mono verde parado, y no habia nada "Hey, creo que se fue a..."Nova fue interrumpida por un grito: "Otto, devuelve eso" Era Chiro, Otto entra corriendo al

Sala Principal con un plato medio vacio en una mano, y un tenedor en la otra, y Chiro corre tras él, llegando desde sus respectivos tubos.

"Oh monos trepadores, ya se comió todo" Dice Sprx con enojo "¿Que? Gibson dijo que ya podia comer" Dijo con la boca llena con toda naturalidad como Gibson lo mira con rabia. Chiro cansado, jadeando, mira a Nova "¿Vamos por una pizza?" Nova asiente con la cabeza y ambos se dirigen a sus tubos, al igual que Gibson y Sprx se abren paso a la Sala Medica, Antauri se sienta en su silla y Otto deja su plato en el suelo para ir a ducharse.

* * *

><p>PDV Sprx:<p>

Gibson y yo fuimos a la Sala Medica, el puso un medicamento liquido en algodon y comienza a palmarlo despacio en mis heridas, y aun no estoy convencido de que esto sea realmente necesario.

"Sprx, ¿Porque haces esto? Somos un equipo, no debes pelear solo todo el tiempo" Me dice con un todo muy preocupado, pero a mi no me interesa que tan triste suene, yo tengo mis razones "No es tu asunto, cerebrito, tengo mis razones" Me cruzé de brazos, no tengo mejor forma de demostrarle que no me siento cómodo hablando con él sobre eso. Gibson suspira "Como quieras, no te forzaré a nada, pero quiero que entiendas que a pesar de peleamos seguido, me preocupo por mi familia, y todos somos parte de una".

Gibson dejo de tratar mis heridas, se acerca a una pequeña puerta y guarda la medicina. "Ya eres libre Sprx -dice al cerrar la puerta y me mira- puedes irte".

PDV Gibson: Sprx me hace un gesto y se baja de la mesa médica para salir, se para en el marco de la puerta. Podria jurar que oí a Sprx decir "Gracias Gibson" antes de salir corriendo, tal vez me imagino cosas por toda la medicina y los quimicos que me rodean, pero en fin, seguiré con el trabajo que llevo empezado un mes antes.

**Los capitulos irán un poco lento, pero esto fue solo el inicio. Habra más en el próximo capitulo, diganme qué opinan hasta ahora.**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Segundo capitulo hecho. Ojala les parezca que avanza :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

Otto terminó su ducha y se fue a la Sala Principal para esperar la pizza. Sabemos que es dificil para Otto quedarse quieto, y estaba luchando por no dormirse, pero como se esperaba, se quedó dormido. Comienza a soñar, donde él es parte del sueño.

_PDV Otto:_

_Estoy en laboratorio del alquimista, y los muchachos corren y buscan un escondite, estoy confuso '¿Porque lo hacen?' Pensé; comenzé a oir que alguien se acercaba a la puerta del laboratorio y entré en pánico; luego, una mano que salió por debajo de un escritorio me jaló el pie: era Sprx, y me arrastró hasta quedar totalmente abajo del escritorio, el me cubrió la boca con una mano: "Silencio, o nos oirá" Me dijo. "Pero ¿Quien? ¿El Alquimista?". En eso, un hombre como de la edad del alquimista llega, detras de él está un niño, es como uno o dos años menor que Chiro, y enseguida estaban 6 monos, son totalmente negros, traen puestos una capucha cada uno con un color diferente: verde, rojo, amarillo, azul, naranja y purpura, solo permite dejar ver la cara y las piernas._

_"No es el Alquimista ¿Dónde está?" Susurré agachado todavía bajo el escritorio, y Sprx no deja de mirar hacia el hombre. Los monos comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, y el de ojos azules se acerco hacia el escritorio, y comenzé a rezar para que nos encontrara, y el mono se alejó. Suspiré, gran error, el mono de ojos azules me oyó y se dio la vuelta "Oí algo abajo" y apuntó hacia el escritorio donde estoy agachado "Muy bien Zedion, ya sabes que hacer". Ese simio solo dio una sonrisa maniaca. Tragué saliva y miré hacia Sprx que estaba pálido, y me parece gracioso porque ni siquiera Nova ha logrado dejarlo asi. Pero ahora debo hacer algo, debo..._

_PDV Normal: _

_Otto fue atrastrado de la cola por Zedion, el hombre lo agarró del brazo y lo metió en una jaula; el mono de ojos verdes se acerco al escritorio y tambien arrastró a Sprx por la cola, el hombre lo toma y lo lanza a la jaula conmigo, hace un moviento con la cabeza para indicar retirada y tomó la jaula para llevarselos. Entonces Nova salta de su escondite y se lanza directo a la cara del hombre, haciéndolo soltar violentamente la jaula y azotar contra el suelo, el niño corre hacia él para ayudarlo._

_Gibson sale de su escondite para ayudar a sacar a Sprx y Otto, pero los monos negros lo ven y van a tratar de impedirlo, luego Antauri y Mandarín salieron y se unen a la pelea "Abre la jaula, Gibson, te cuidaremos la espalda" Dijo Antauri, Gibson asintió y se acercó a la jaula._

_"¿No sería mas fácil que use mis sierras?" Pidió Otto, y Gibson negó con la cabeza "El Alquimista dijo que hasta recibir un pequeño entrenamiento de cómo y cuando usarlos, podríamos hacerlo" Gibson toma un pequeño alambre y comienza a manupular la cerradura de la jaula. Sprx se cruza de brazos "Esto es una emergencia, ya podríamos haber salido" Gibson suspira "Yo se eso, pero es por nuestra seguridad" Entonces logra abrir la jaula y Sprx y Otto salen a ayudar a Antauri y Mandarin, Gibson se va a ayudar a Nova que aun esta luchando._

_El hombre corre de un lado a otro gritando mientras Nova sigue ''pegada'' en su cara "¡Ya quitame este adefecio!" Gritaba el hombre "Si te quedaras quieto, sería más facil" Replicó el niño, y Nova se baja de su cara, y antes de poder correr hacia sus hermanos, el niño la toma "Eres mía, pequeño monstruo" Gibson la ve, toma un palo de hockey y corre hacia el niño "Sueltala" y Gibson golpea el tobillo del niño haciendolo tropezar y Nova correr. El hombre aprovecha la confusion y sale._

_Ahora la batalla es entre los 12 monos. No son de metal, pero pelean con artes marciales igual de bien que Antauri, lo que hace que la pelea entre los monos negros contra los de color sea equitativa._

_Un par de minutos despues, el hombre llega con una escopeta en sus manos, los rasguños de Nova aun estan en su cara ardiendo, pero es lo que menos le preocupa ahora; los 12 monos se detienen en seco al verlo: Nova estaba haciendole una llave al mono de capucha verde; Sprx estaba en el suelo con el mono de capucha púrpura sobre él, y Sprx tratando de empujarlo; Antauri acababa de darle una patada en la cara al mono de capucha amarilla; Mandarín estaba siendo ahorcado por el mono de capucha azul; el mono con capucha roja estaba doblando el brazo de Gibson en la espalda; y Otto le estaba mordiendo la cola al mono de capucha naranja._

_"Un movimiento en falso, sucios monos arcoiris, y disparo" Gritó el hombre, apuntando hacia el desorden._

_PDV Otto:_

_Miré al hombre con miedo cuando dijo que iba a disparar. Abro la boca lentamente para dejar caer la cola de mis dientes, y el hombre inmediatamente me apunta, no de cerca, sino desde unos metros de mi._

_"¡Quedate quieto, mono!" Me gritó el hombre, y miré hacia mis hermanos, y podía ver que Nova casi se muerde la lengua para evitar decir algo que empeoraría las cosas, debí seguir su ejemplo._

_"Solamente solté a su mono, ya no haré na..." El hombre sonrió con maldad como sentí algo puntiagudo golpear mi pecho y comienzo a sentir correr líquido y hormigueo al mismo tiempo en todo mi cuerpo y mis circuitos. Miré al mono de capucha naranja que estaba junto a mí mirando horrorizado, luego a mis hermanos con la misma expresion, y finalmente a mi atacante, que es lo ultimo que oiría y vería "Eres mío" hasta comenzar a cerrar los ojos lentamente y..._

Grité despertando de golpe, y miro hacia todos lados, estoy en mi silla esférica, de vuelta en el Super Robot, me quedo mas tranquilo.

"Wow ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" Dije para mi mismo y comienzo a oler algo delicioso: Era Nova con una caja de pizza grande y Chiro con 2 medianas. "Tal vez quitarles un poco de pizza no afecta a nadie"

* * *

><p><em>PDV Normal:<em>

_"Entonces, debe ser por este camino" Dice Sprx mientras mira un mapa y atravieza la selva. La vegetación comienza a disminuir y se detiene, baja el mapa y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una cueva aparentemente bloqueada; la cueva se ve muy blanca, y el techo va descenciendo a lo largo. Sprx se acerca lentamente a la puerta e inspecciona una piedra ubicada a un lado de lo que se supondría que es la entrada de la cueva; mira de cerca un agujero que perfora la piedra, es lo suficientemente ancho para poder introducir la cola en aquel agujero. 'Entonces solo tengo que...'_

_"¡AHHHH!" Ese grito sordo sacó a Sprx de sus pensamientos, el grito viene del interior de la cueva, y aun sonaba su eco. El mono rojo se sobresaltó, sabía que ese grito provenía de las cuerdas vocales de la mujer que era la razón de sus sueños y la causa de muchas de sus heridas: Nova._

_"Ya voy Nova" Dijo Sprx en voz baja, el sabía que ella no podía oirlo, pero esperaba que al menos ella supiera que alguien iba al rescate por ella. Sprx se acerca al agujero de aquella piedra, toma un respiro y mueve la cola lentamente. La punta esta a punto de entrar en el agujero, cuando..._

"¿¡QUÉ!" Grita Sprx al levantarse de golpe, pero el sobresalto hace que choque su cabeza contra el vidrio de su vaina "Ugh...debería conseguir una mejor cama" Dice Sprx mientras se masajea la frente. Y despues de estar más consiente, se da cuenta que la alarma de amenaza de ataque esta activada.

PDV Sprx:

"¡Despierten! Sonó la alarma" Grita Chiro desde el pasillo, y comienzo a levantarme, todavía adormilado; son como la 1 o 2 de la mañana ¿Qué clase de enfermizo villano atormenta a estas horas la ciudad? Me abrí paso para salir de mi habitación. _¿Porqué sueño todo esto? Hace 4 dias soñé que Nova era secuestrada por una miserable sombra de ojos rojo, y los siguientes 3 era mi busqueda por ella, pero mis sueños no podrían se mas extraños que los de Otto._ Pensé mientras tomo camino sonriendo por mi pequeña broma. Llego al Centro de Comando, donde el resto ya estaba allí.

PDV Antauri:

Han pasado 4 días desde que tuve ese sueño donde parece que le grité o le gritaré a Sprx, aun no puedo pensar ni en la más mínima posibilidad de que...

"El movimiento sospechoso se detectó en el centro, y no hay registro de que sea una amenaza que necesite el uso del Super Robot" Dijo Gibson, es mejor que me concentre ahora en esto. "¿Alguna idea de cómo es la amenaza?" Pregunté, pero Gibson niega con la cabeza. "Bueno, hay que darnos prisa -dice Chiro- Hiper Fuerza, ¡Ya!"

PDV Normal:

El equipo llega al centro en posicion de combate, miran hacia todos lados, pero no ven absolutamente nada.

"Gibson, ¿seguro que el problema es aqui?" Pregunta Nova "Claro, a menos que la computadora tenga un problema y..."

Entonces salen 6 figuras extrañas de los rincones y las sombras, y rodean en un círculo al escuadrón, causando un incomodo momento donde no se sabe que hacer. Las figuras visten una capucha negra, son de baja estatura y con ojos grandes, cada uno con un color diferente: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y púrpura.

Esto me parece muy familiar. Pensó Otto, y Chiro voltea a ver a Sprx, él y el mono de ojos rojos no dejan de verse a los ojos. "Sprx ¿Estas bien?" Pidió Chiro preocupado, pero Sprx no responde; aun tiene su mirada fija en esa misteriosa creatura oscura, como si estuvieran hablando con la mente, y solo ellos dos sabían qué pensaba el otro. Mono rojo da una pequeña sonrisa, hace un gesto con la cabeza y escapan.

"¡Vamos! ¡Se escapan!" Grita Chiro, y todos corren tras ellos. Las creaturas dieron vuelta en un callejón, y el equipo detrás, tambien dan vuelta, pero entonces las creaturas ya no estan.

"Antauri ¿Que hacemos?" Dice dirijiendose a su padre robotico "Me gustaría que uno de nosotros regrese al Super Robot para ver si detecta algo en la computadora, y el resto seguir buscando" "Buena idea –dice Chiro- Gibson ¿Quieres ir?" "Seguro" Gibson enciende su jetpack y se va.

"Bueno, entonces Antauri y Nova, vía aerea; Otto, Sprx y yo buscaremos en tierra" Todos afirman con la cabeza y toman sus caminos correspondientes.

* * *

><p>"Chico, yo...no te lo dije pero lamento haber causado problemas con la pelea en el parque" Dice Sprx, dirigiendose al chico por detras, Chiro se da la vuelta le sonrie "Esta bien, Sprx, realmente no fue nada, aun así tarde o temprano ellos tratarían de pelear con nosotros tambien". Sprx sonrie y se estrechan las manos con gracia.<p>

"Genial, ¿entonces jugaremos football despues de esto?" Pregunta Otto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Seguro Otto" "¡Yupiii!" Y Otto comienza cantar ''¡Yo amo el football'' unas 100 veces mientras seguían buscando por las calles. Entonces Chiro recibe una llamada desde el comunicador.

'Gibson a Chiro ¿Me escuchas?'

"Fuerte y claro, Gibson ¿Encontraste algo?"

'Detecté movimiento en la escuela abandonada'

"Gracias Gibson, iré inmediatamente"

'Le avisaré al resto. Gibson, fuera' Y corta la comunicación.

Los chicos se abren paso una vieja escuela, con las rejas caidas, las ventanas entabladas, las paredes semi despintadas y la maleza alta; Otto camina hasta adelante con la lámpara de minero encendida, Chiro detras de él, y Sprx en la retaguardia. Conforme caminan por los pasillos, Sprx se siente cada vez mas inseguro, y de pronto ve una sombra correr junto a el a una gran velocidad.

"Uh, Chi...Chiro..." "Shhh...si nos oyen, se irán" Susurra Chiro.

Ahora escucha un susurro y una pequeña risa.

"Chico..." "Sprx, guarda silencio, me puedes decir eso despues"

Llegan a una puerta, la abren y está el Gimnasio, ahora Sprx siente un escalofrío, se pone más nervioso, y se detienen. Frente a ellos se encuentran las gradas oxidadas, Otto y Chiro se colocan justo frente a ellas dandoles la espalda.

PDV Sprx:

"Bueno –susurra Otto- parece que aqui no están" Desvié mi mirada hacia las gradas, creí ver algo moverse atrás de ellas, Otto y Chiro siguen susurrándose, no se dan cuenta de que no les estoy prestando atención. Algo sale, es una de las sombras, la de ojos azules, y camina lentamente hacia nosotros.

"Chicos..." "¿Si?" Preguntan al unisonio, tomo un respiro hondo y grito: "¡Cuidado!"

Otto y Chiro voltean hacia atras, Otto salta hacia un lado y Chiro hacia arriba.

"Puño de trueno" Y golpea la creatura en la cara, que se estrella contra el otro lado del gimnasio. Pero salen otras dos creaturas similares de las esquinas: una de ojos rojos y otra de ojos amarillos, todavía me parece familiar esa creatura de ojos rojos, y al mirarla en el centro, sabia que teníamos mucho que decir y hacer. El de ojos rojos se coloca entre los otros 2, parece ser el líder.

Nova, Antauri y Gibson llegan por la puerta, y se ponen en linea con nosotros.

"¿Querías toda la diversión para ti, Sparky?" Me dijo Nova, le sonrio "Jamas, me quedaré contigo un rato más" Le guiñé un ojo. Ella solo rodó los ojos.

"Tu vienes conmigo" Dice aquella amenaza, sacamos nuestras armas y nos ponemos en posición de combate. Doy un paso delante del chico.

"No lo tocarás, demonio" Dije con veneno, sabía que era innecesario ahora los insultos, pero por extraño que suene: siento que lo he odiado desde siempre. El simplemente se echó a reir.

"Con que muy valiente, ¿eh? Por desgracia, no es el mocoso al que me refiero" Miramos con confusión, casi siempre es Chiro al que buscan para apoderarse del Poder del Primate, y luego buscan destruirnos.

"Entonces –dice Otto, igual de confundido- ¿A quién quieres?"

El demonio de ojos rojos puso una sonrisa maligna, e hicimos contacto visual de nuevo, y Chiro se veía sorprendido de que nos miramos de nuevo, Nova y Antauri también se dieron cuenta de eso. Ahora sabía lo que esa cosa, lo que sea que es, me respondería, intenté hacerme el sordo, pero por desgracia pude leer sus labios cuando dijo: "El mono rojo".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya valido la pena, y que haya hecho bien las cosas, porque tengo muchos errores para escribir en la computadora. Gracias por leer, pronto subiré el tercer capitulo.<strong>


	3. ¿Qué quieren de mí?

**Al fin, el capitulo 3 :D**

**Sin pensarlo, comenzé a escribir el capitulo 4, asi que actualizaré tan pronto como arregle algunos detalles en el ;)**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 3:<em>

PDV Normal:

"El mono rojo" Dijo la oscura criatura de ojos carmín con una sonrisa enfermiza. Al oir eso, todos dirigen su mirada inmediatamente hacia Sprx: Otto lo mira confuso, Gibson, Nova y Chiro lo miran sorprendido, y Antauri lo mira un poco enojado. Hay un silencio como de 5 segundos.

"Sprx –pide Antauri- ¿Volviste a hacer apuestas con tus amigos? Ya te hemos dicho que..." "¡Claro que no hice una apuesta!" Dice Sprx en voz alta.

"Sprx, no lo niegues, si no apostaste ¿qué les hiciste?" Pregunta Nova con tono de regaño.

"Te repito que nada, te lo pondré mas sencillo: No-Los-Conozco"

Tiene razon al decir que no los conoce, pero aunque él no lo sepa, ya se habian visto antes, y Sprx sentia esa posibilidad, pero prefiere ignorar ese hecho por temor a que solo se trate de su imaginación, conociendo lo paranoico que es, se puede entender porqué esta vez no siguió sus instintos. Y mientras tanto, las 3 criaturas dejan caer la capucha de su cabeza, dejando ver, a la muy poca luz disponible, 3 monos negros robóticos, lo que causó que inmediatamente el equipo dejara de interrogar a Sprx y prestara su atención a los simios negros.

Otto perdió el aliento, aunque no eran como los monos que vió en su sueño, sabía que eran ellos, pero ahora mitad robots, mitad monos.

"Pero ¿Qué...?" Pregunta Chiro confundido.

"No...no puede ser" Susurra Gibson.

Antauri simplemente no podía creerlo, al principio pensó en la posibilidad de que esos monos eran creaciones del Alquimista, pero se negó a la suposición por el hecho de que pudo sentir una extraña clase del Poder del Primate; éste no era como el de la Hiper Fuerza, la energía de los monos negros era de una fuente oscura y desconocida, pero pudo sentir en ellos una pequeña sensación el Poder del Primate como la que posee la Hiper Fuerza, pero en un punto muy pequeño y recóndito de ellos.

"Ya que no recuerdan, yo soy Ridio -Dice el simio de ojos rojos, dirigiendose a todo el equpo, y luego mira a Sprx- pero no importa, vengo porque su amigo tiene algo que me pertenece"

Todos dirijen su mirada de nuevo hacia Sprx, y él se puso más rojo, pero sabía que esta vez ya no le debia nada a nadie. Gibson abre la boca para decir algo "Ni se te ocurra empezar, cerebrito, ya dije que no tengo idea" Replica Sprx, dirigiendose a Gibson, y el mono azul solamente vuelve a tomar postura mientras Sprx se cruza de brazos.

"Surfaz, Zedion, ya saben que hacer" Dice Ridio, sus dos hermanos negros sonrien con malicia, asienten con la cabeza y se lanzan contra la Hiper Fuerza.

Los tres simios no solo tienen habilidades marciales como las de Antauri, sino que también transforman sus manos en armas: los de Surfaz (el mono de ojos amarillos) son guadañas, que pueden lanzarse con cadenas tambien, parecido a los kusarigama; los de Zedion son mazos medievales (aquellos martillos con picos); y Ridio en bazookas, pero en lugar de balas de plomo, son bolas de energía.

Bueno, volviendo a la historia: Surfaz pelea contra contra Nova y Gibson, cada disparo que Gibson le manda, Surfaz los esquiva, y Nova se acerca para atacar.

"Boom, Boom, Despi..."

Surfaz lanza sus guadañas y hiere a Nova en el abdomen **(N/a: No se si en el abdomen tienen sangre o aceite, asi que no usaré el elemento de ''sangrado'' para los robots). **Nova, al ver la herida, gruñe de la ira y agarra las dos cadenas para enrredarlas entre si, luego Gibson cambia el láser por un extraño líquido que oxidó rapidamente las armas ninja de Surfaz, volviendo al mono enemigo totalmente inutil. Nova sonrie, pero siente el dolor punzante de su abdomen y cae de rodillas. Gibson corre hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mientras, Chiro y Otto combatieron contra Zedion: Chiro y Otto lanzaban y esquivaban al mismo tiempo los golpes del mono ojos azules. Otto mostraba más empezo en la pelea, como si quisiera darle una paliza.

"¿Que pasa, simio rojo? ¿Demasiado tonto para pensar en golpearme?" Otto y Chiro lo miran confundido. ¿Simio rojo? Pensó Otto.

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thower" **(N/a: Es un ataque de energia, pero no me se el nombre en español)** Grita haciendo su ataque en el aire, y Zedion cae, Otto regresa a tierra para ver si dió resultado. Pareció, pero no lo fué, Zedion parecía inconsiente, pero sorprendió a Otto, levantandose rápidamente.

"Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tu amigo verde no te hubiera hecho eso" Dice Zedion con una sonrisa de burla, Chiro arqueó una ceja, y Otto no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba el simio de ojos azules, estaba muy confundido.

"Pero, yo no soy el..." Trató de decir Otto, pero Zedion le da un gancho en la barbilla, haciéndolo volar y chocar contra una pared. Otto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos del porqué se dirige a él como si estuviera confundiéndolo con Sprx.

"Lanza de Chiro" (Chiro Spearo) Chiro atacó rápidamente antes de que Zedion hiciera otro movimiento. Chiro corre con Otto para ayudarlo.

"Otto, ¿estás bien?" Pregunta Chiro, extendiendole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y Otto la acepta y se impulsa para ponerse de pie. "Depende: ¿con mi cuerpo o con mi mente?" Dice frotándose la cabeza "Buen punto, ese mono te dice rojo, no tengo idea de lo que trama o gana con esto"

"Mazo Amenaza" Grita Zedion a punto de dar un ataque. Chiro y Otto se dan cuenta y se ponen en guardia y se preparan para contraatacar.

Antauri y Sprx luchan contra Ridio, y aqui, la ventaja es la misma que la del oponente. Antauri esquivó todos los ataques de Ridio, y él los ataques del mono de plata. En cambio, Sprx y Ridio se enfrentan Magna-ball beam slitter (la bazooka magnetica de Sprx) y otros ataques, contra las bazookas de Ridio.

"¿Cuando te rendirás? ¿No sería más facil dejarte llevar? No queremos matarte" Preguntó Ridio, Sprx solo puso el ceño fruncido. Al menos no quiero matarte todavia. Pensó en el mismo instante.

"Si crees que soy tan facil de manipular, estas..." Sprx se detuvo, y recordó el Fuego del Odio, como no se dejó manipular por la advertencia de su hermano odiado Gibson, pero si se dejó poseer por la maldad. Odiaba el hecho de que Gibson tuviera razón, sabía que de los errores se aprende, pero Sprx no quería aprenderlos; siempre trató de ser un buen elemento en el equipo intentando hacer las cosas con solo 2 requisitos: primero, con instinto, sin ciencia o planes; y segundo, lograrlo al primer intento.

Este error de hacer las cosas a su manera ahora trata de superarlo, pero tiene un gran ego, para él era casi tan dificil olvidar como tratar de pedirle una cita a Nova, o como tratar de explicarle a Otto lo que es la electronegatividad.

Ridio aprovechó su distracción, puso en marcha la carga de sus bazookas para un ataque bajo traición, pero Antauri vió a tiempo el momento.

"Grito de mente mono (Monkey mind scream)". Y golpeó al mono, desviando el disparo hacia otro lado, Sprx apenas se dió cuenta de que Antauri le salvó la espalda; y respecto al disparo: en lugar de darle a Sprx, el disparo fue directo a Surfaz, que estaba a punto de dar otro ataque a Nova y Gibson, haciendo caer a Surfaz en una esquina. Cuando Sprx se dió cuenta de eso, re-activó sus magnetos:

"Magna-Tingler Blast" Y golpeó a Ridio, que voló y cayó justo sobre Surfaz.

Zedion ve a sus amigos negros en el suelo, y activa sus mazos. Corre hacia Sprx y esta a punto de golpearlo, y Otto llega a tiempo para darle un golpe con sus sierras. Zedion tambien vuela junto con sus amigos.

Ridio activa su comunicador. "Chicos, es hora" Dice Ridio en voz baja, la Hiper Fuerza no logra oirlo.

"Me las pagarás, mono rojo testarudo" Grita Zedion.

"Uhh...¿Mono rojo, Zedion?" Pregunta Ridio.

Otto suspira. "Y yo soy el idiota" Dice para si mismo, luego dice en voz alta: "Te estoy tratando de decir que yo no soy..."

Otras 3 criaturas con capucha llegan desde el techo del gymnasio: son los 3 monos robots restantes. Surfaz, Zedion y Ridio se ponen de pie, luego los seis se colocan en un circulo dandose la espalda para juntar la punta de sus colas. Cinco de ellos estan creando energia, Ridio es el único que no se puso de espaldas, él solo obseva cómo la energia de sus hermanos sale de su cola, mientras solo observa; Ridio toma la bola de energia creada y la lanza contra la Hiper Fuerza, creando humo y cenizas volando para confundirlos.

"Volveremos, Hiper Fuerza. Tarde o temprano, tendremos a su amigo rojo" Dice Ridio antes de darse a la fuga con el resto de sus hermanos negros.

Los monos enemigos desaparecieron mientras el humo de la explosión creaba confusión, y cuando la Hiper Fuerza podía ver de vuelta, se dieron cuenta que ya era inútil buscarlos. Aun así, hubo un silencio entre ellos, se miraban entre si, y Sprx y Otto se veían más preocupados. La madrugada estaba dando fin, se pudo ver un leve rayo de luz atravezar una pequeña ventana; Chiro, para darle fin al drama, suspira y prepara para dar la orden con la que todos estarian de acuerdo: "Chicos, vamos a casa".

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el Super Robot, todos estaban en la Sala Principal sentados en sus sillas, Nova llevaba un vendaje alrededor de su abdomen. Chiro solo caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos, como si estuviera esperando algo, y si estaba, esperaba una respuesta, se pasó la mano sobre la frente hasta la cara, y luego volteó a ver a su equipo.<p>

"Otros 6 monos robots...como ustedes" Chiro hace una pausa. "Y no tienen idea de quienes son" "Precisamente, Chiro, no hace falta confirmarlo de nuevo" Dice Antauri. Chiro asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a su silla.

"Muy bien, yo...yo no se qué decir con esto" Dice Chiro, dejandose caer en su silla y cierra sus ojos para calmarse un poco.

"Yo tampoco –comienza Gibson- y pienso que es imposible que esas creaciones fueron hechas por el Alquimista, no es la historia que el Capitán Shuggazoom nos dió, ni la del sueño que tuvimos sobre nuestra creación, y si hubieran otros monos, ya lo sabríamos ¿Cómo llegan de la nada? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?"

Otto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y jugando con su cola, pero escuchó la última parte que Gibson mencionó.

"Uh, Gibson, es mejor decir ¿Qué quieren de Sprx?" Gibson frunce el ceño "Otto, el problema de uno es el problema de todos, no tienes porque..."

"Otto tiene razón". Inmediatamente todos miran hacia el origen de la voz: Sprx.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui decidí dejarlo...por ahora. <strong>**Gracias por leer y por favor revisen! :)**


	4. Entrar en razón

**¡Hurra! Tengo el capitulo 4 n.n No se si esta vez actualizé pronto, pero he estado ocupada con la preparatoria y todo eso :( Bueno, continuen, y ya saben que no soy propietaria del show (De lo contrario, habría quinta temporada).**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 4<em>

"Otto tiene razón" Dijo el mono rojo, provocando la mirada de cada mienbro del equipo hacia él.

"Sprx, no digas eso, no debes pensar asi" Dice Chiro, en un todo muy preocupado.

"Claro que si: ellos me buscan a mi, no a ustedes, y no quiero meterlos en más líos -Aclara Sprx- no se lo que quieren de mi, pero debo averiguarlo"

"Estas siendo muy paranoico –Dice Nova- estamos para ayudarte, y no dejar que ellos te lastimen, tengas problemas con ellos o no"

"No, Nova...No, no esta vez. Hicieron un gran favor al liberarme del Fuego del Odio, a pesar de lo que les hice. Debo aprender a hacer de frente las cosas yo solo y responsabilizarme, lo más probable es que les hice algo en el pasado y..."

Antauri se pone de pie bruscamente, y mira hacia Sprx "Por favor Sprx, no puedes responsabilizarte por algo que juras no haber hecho" Grita Antauri, haciendo cambiar la cara de Sprx de seriedad a sorpresa, ambos mirandose. Otto reacciona y mira hacia ellos.

"A menos que..."

"¡NO SE QUIENES SON, OTTO!" Grita Sprx, volteando a ver a Otto bruscamente. El pequeño mono verde solo se cruza de brazos y se muestra un poco frustrado, y Sprx se llena de culpa al ver a su hermano verde asi.

"Perdona Otto –pide Sprx realmente arrepentido- yo no quize..."

"Ya no importa Sprx, te entiendo" Dice con tono tranquilo, y pone sus manos sobre su regazo. Sprx suspira y, aun con la culpa de haberle gritado a su hermano, vuelve a su amigo de plata. Antauri se aclara la garganta.

"Aunque sea tu problema, podemos ayudarte, no es bueno suponer todavía lo que has hecho o no, puedes buscar tus respuestas, pero debes planear cómo lo haras" Dice con un tono mas suave. Sprx asiente con la cabeza con la comprensión.

"Y entiende, y espero que siempre lo recuerdes: somos un equipo" Dice Antauri haciendo contacto visual con Sprx, el mono rojo solo pone los ojos sonriendo.

"Yo tengo en cuenta eso, Antauri" Dice Sprx; a pesar de que quería seguir argumentando por la razón, pero sabía que en parte Antauri estaba en lo cierto. Sprx sabe que son un equipo para ayudarse y salvar el Universo del crimen juntos, pero este problema no tiene nada que ver con el Universo. Sprx es solo un mono robot con armas, al igual que el resto del equipo, a excepción de Chiro. Si esos monos lo buscan, no es para crear una catástrofe universal, aquellos simios no pueden aprovechar mucho de Sprx, Antauri y Chiro tenia más poder que el resto. Al menos ese era el punto de vista del mono rojo.

Chiro mira hacia sus amigos monos que se ven cansados, Otto lucha por no quedarse dormido en su silla, haciendo reir a Chiro en silencio.

"Chicos *Bostezo* es mejor que recuperen el sueño un poco, y despues seguiremos con las actividades normales". Todos asienten con la cabeza y se van a sus tubos.

Nova estaba a punto de subir por su tubo, hasta que se dió cuenta de que Sprx no subió al suyo, y para ella era más fácil darse cuenta de ello porque sus tubos estan juntos. Miró hacia todos lados, y alcanzó ver una pata blanca con la pierna roja colgando en una de las sillas, si: era Sprx. Ella aprovechó que el resto del equipo subió, y se abrió camino con el mono rojo que ya se estaba levantando de su lugar. Se encuentran cara a cara.

"Uh...hola No-Nova, yo...yo pe-pensé q-que ya te habias ido" Dijo un poco nervioso. Nova solo lo mira.

"No es que quiera que te vayas, yo..." Nova arquea una ceja en la confusión** (Ya saben que ceja ¬¬)** "...bueno, tampoco es que quiera que te quedes..." Sprx se sobresalta al darse cuenta de lo dijo.

"...Pero tampoco es que no me agrades, me agrada estar contigo" Nova se ruboriza un poco y Sprx empuja sus manos hacia adelante y se puso todavía más nervioso

"Tampoco lo tomes asi, quiero decir –comienza a hacer gestos con las manos- si no que tu...yo...alli...NO ME LASTI..." Exclama Sprx. Nova detiene sus manos.

"Muy bien, muy bien, tranquilo, entiendo lo que quieres decir" Dice la chica amarilla sonriendo juguetonamente, Sprx asiente con la cabeza y ella suelta sus manos. Sprx sonríe nerviosamente y pone una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno –empieza Nova- debo hablar contigo de algo muy..."

"No se nada de los monos Nova, tienes que creerme" Dice Sprx a la defensiva pero suave.

"Sprx, te creo. Puedo saber cuándo dices la verdad" Dijo Nova, mirando a los ojos negros del mono rojo.

"Lo siento Nova, continúa".

"De lo que realmente queria hablar es que..." Nova se vió interrumpida por alguien que baja de uno de los tubos: Antauri.

"Chicos –dice Antauri, caminando hacia ellos- ¿No deberían descansar un poco? Son las 5 de la mañana, y deberan leva...¿interrumpo algo?"

"N-No mucho Antauri, no era gran cosa, perdona Sprx si te quité tu tiempo" Aclara Nova, un poco nerviosa, y Sprx sonrie. "No te preocupes dulzura, no fue nada". Nova se cruza de brazos y pone los ojos, Antauri asiente con la cabeza.

_"¡Tortolitos!"_

Se oyó la voz de Otto por el otro lado del tubo.

Antauri rie entre dientes, Nova se ruboriza y Sprx trataba de mirar hacia donde sea, excepto Nova.

"Uh...Otto se recupera rapido" Dice Nova con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No hay duda" Aclara Sprx rápidamente.

"Sin mas interrumpción, iré a dormir, y les recomendaria hacer lo mismo" Dice el mono de plata "Lo mismo digo, Antauri" Responde Sprx.

Los tres se abren paso a sus tubos. Llegaron al pasillo, donde Nova alcanzó a ver a Otto cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Nova solo rie para si misma.

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Zedion revoloteaban en la cabeza de Otto, asi que fué con el simio inteligente para que le diera una explicación, asi que fué a su habitación y tocó la puerta, Gibson abre.<p>

"Oh, Otto, no te esperaba ¿porqué no vas y descansas como el resto?"

"Tengo una pregunta Gibson ¿Me ayudas?" Pide Otto, y Gibson se pone nervioso.

"¿Buscas que te explique de nuevo el origen de los bebés mono?"

"No"

"Oh...bueno –dice Gibson más relajado- entonces entra. Y Gibson se abre espacio para que Otto entre.

"Bueno, hay que resolverlo pronto para descansar ¿cual es tu cuestión?"

"No es una cuestión Gibson, es una pregunta" Defendió Otto, y Gibson esta a punto de decir algo, pero suspira, sabiendo lo inútil que sería discutir con él.

"Muy bien, dime tu ''pregunta'', Otto" Dijo Gibson, dándose por vencido.

"En la batalla, el mono con el que luché me dijo: ''Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tu amigo verde no te hubiera hecho eso'' y varias veces me dijo ''simio rojo'', y si mis ojos no me mienten, yo soy verde." Gibson asiente con la cabeza "Entonces...¿Qué quizo decir con eso?" Finaliza Otto.

Gibson medita un momento. "Comenzando, podria tener dos teorias –le da la espalda a Otto para pensar- la primera es que solo quizo confundirte durante la batalla, y creo que no era realmente necesario, fue una base para darse cuenta de lo cuál desesperado estaba el individuo por tener una victoria facil sin..."

*_Ronquidos_*

"Otto ¿que es ese...?" Gibson volteó a ver a su amigo verde, que se quedó dormido en el suelo, y podia ver un poco de saliva salir de su boca. El mono azul frunce el ceño.

"¡OTTO!" Grita Gibson, haciendo que Otto se sobresalte.

"Lo siento Gibson, creo que me quedé dormido" Dice el pequeño verde, sonriendo nerviosamente, y el mono inteligente solo sacudió la cabeza.

"No tienes remedio, Otto, ¿quieres continuar mañana?"

"NO, yo...quiero que me digas ahora"

"De acuerdo, mi segunda opción es que, por alguna razón, el simio enemigo te culpa de la razón para capturar a Sprx; probablemente se confundió de colores y pensó que tú eras él. Y esta opción suena más logica, pero sabemos que no tienes nada que ver con el hecho de que buscan a nuestro amigo" Otto asiente

"¿Tienes algo más que decir?"

"Nop"

"Entonces...eso es todo lo que tengo, espero haberte sido de ayuda"

"Eres grande Gibson, muchas gracias...tu eres mi hermano favorito" Exclama Otto, y salta hacia su hermano y le da un enorme abrazo. Gibson comienza a cambiar de azul a morado "Muy bien Otto, de acuerdo, pero por favor...¡dejame respirar!" Otto lo suelta.

"Oopsie...lo siento" Otto da un paso atras "Mejor te dejo dormir, gracias Gibson" Y sale corriendo. Gibson toma postura de vuelta y camina hacia su vaina, luego frena en seco.

_¿Su hermano favorito_? Piensa y sonrie para sus adentros.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que éste fué un capitulo corto, pero mis capitulos siempre son de 5 hojas, y esta vez me salieron 8. Asi que hize otro capitulo con la segunda mitad de éste.<strong>

**Gracias por leer. Revisen :)**


	5. ¿Tuvo Otto algo que ver?

**Yeah! El capitulo 5, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

><p>Pasaron uno o dos dias desde el incidente con los monos negros, era de mañana y Otto acaba de levantarse, pero fué el último; cualquiera diria que la primera cosa que hará Otto es buscar el desayuno, pero esta vez fue directamente a buscar a su amigo de plata. Lo buscó en su habitación, en la cocina, el Cuarto Médico, incluso el baño, a pesar de que Antauri no va al baño <strong>(Eso supongo, Antauri es totalmente robotico ._.)<strong>, y no lo encontró, asi que fue a la Sala Principal y se sentó en su silla. Nova estaba en la suya leyendo un libro, y al darse cuenta de la presencia del pequeño mono verde, baja su libro.

"Buenos dias, Otto" Dice Nova felizmente, Otto se vuelve a ella "Hola Nova, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Antauri?

Nova piensa un momento "Él y Chiro salieron por un helado hace un par de horas". Entonces Antauri y Chiro llegan por sus tubos.

"Gracias por acompañarme Antauri" Chiro dice, con una gran sonrisa.

"Por nada, Chiro. Despues de todo, estuvimos de acuerdo en pasar más tiempo juntos" Aclara Antauri, que tambien estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno, iré a mi habitación, adiós chicos" Y Chiro se va en su tubo. Antauri toma asiento en su silla y Otto se acerca.

"Antauri, quisiera hablar contigo de algo" Pide Otto un poco tímido. Nova se levanta de su asiento.

"Bueno chicos, los dejo solos" Otto la detiene "No Nova, quiero tener una segunda opinión, y quisiera que fueras tu" "Oh, seguro" Y ambos toman asiento en sus sillas.

"Entonces –dice Antauri- ¿de qué trata?"

Otto respira hondo "Bueno, cuando estaba peleando contra uno de los monos negros, él me dijo de una manera extraña que buscan a Sprx por culpa mia"

"¿Sabes? Chiro me contó algo sobre ese mono y tu, te decia ''mono rojo'', ¿cierto?" Otto asiente con la cabeza "¿Él podria tener razón?" Pregunta Otto.

"Por supuesto que no, Otto; al igual que Sprx, ustedes dos por lo que veo no los conocen, no tienen relación alguna con ese equipo -Aclaró Antauri- he estado meditando todo esto, y en mi opinión, todo debe ser una confusión"

"Seguro Antauri, pero aún no dejo de preocuparme –dice Otto, y mira hacia su amiga amarilla- ¿Qué crees, Nova?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Antauri, tu solamente te sientes culpable por lo que te dijo ese malvado mono, deberias olvidar todo eso" Dice ella sonriendo.

Otto asiente y sonrie "Bueno chicos, seguire su consejo, gracias". Otto se retira, y en todo el camino, él estuvo pensando.

_No les mencioné que tuve un sueño con los monos negros antes de la batalla. Hmm...creo que no es muy importante comentarlo. _Pensó y continuó su camino hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Nova suspiró y continuó leyendo su libro. Antauri la oyó y piensa un poco, hasta que por fin habla.<p>

"¿Tu crees que ese mono decia la verdad?" Pregunta el mono de plata.

"Me gustaria decir que no, pero desde que nos dimos cuenta de la existencia de otros 6 monos robots, ahora cualquier cosa la creo posible"

"Sin embargo –comienza Antauri- suponiendo que Otto tuvo algo que ver ¿Qué es lo peor que pudo ser?"

"Si, no creo que haya sido algo tan malo"

* * *

><p>En la noche, Nova se recostó en su vaina, pensando en lo sucedido con Otto. Finalmente, se quedó dormida.<p>

_PDV Nova:_

_Estoy en el laboratorio del Alquimista, y todos están de pie con miedo, y al lado de cada uno de nosotros estan varios monos negros con capucha. 'Esto me resulta familiar'. Pensé. Un hombre con rasguños en su cara apuntaba a Otto con una escopeta, quiero moverme, pero no puedo._

_"Solamente solté a su mono, ya no haré na..." Otto cayó al suelo tan pronto hizo contacto con un dardo tranquilizante en su pecho._

_"¡Otto! –Exclama Sprx- Hey, ¿que pása conti...?" Cayó al suelo también cuando el dardo lo golpea._

_"¡Chicos!" Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca._

_*Bam Bam Bam*_

_El hombre disparó a Gibson, Antauri y Mandarin, mientras los monos negros solo miraban con miedo. El hombre me miró, sonrió y apretó el gatillo. Mi vista se hizo borrosa y caí._

_Ahora me encuentro en otro laboratorio, Sprx, Otto y Antauri juegan con seis monos roboticos corriendo y jugando, yo estoy con Mandarin y Antauri, los dos me amarraron a una silla._

_"Vamos Nova –dice Mandarín- imagina que alguien te tienen ¿cómo te sales de esto?"_

_Ignoré a Mandarin y su juego, y dirigí mi mirada hacia el hombre, que hablaba con un niño, alcanzé a oir una parte de la conversación._

_"Entonces asegurate de que mis monos tengan el lector en su cola, ¿si?" Pregunta el hombre, el chico asintió con la cabeza._

_"Bueno, no los confundas, no olvides que los negros con ojos de colores son mios" El chico asintió de nuevo._

_"Si, papá" Dice el niño, y el hombre camina hacia un panel, pone la mano en ella, se desliza una pared y sale, la puerta se cierra por detras de él._

_Comenzé a tratar de salirme de las cuerdas, y algo me llamó la atención: El mono de ojos rojos se metió en una caja fuerte. '¿Es Ridio?' Pensé. El mono de ojos azules cerró la puerta de la caja, y Gibson se acerca se acerca._

_"Entonces tienes 5 minutos para adivinar la clave de la caja fuerte, o tu chica explotará"_

_"¿Porque tengo que ser yo la dama en peligro?" Se oyó desde el interior de la caja._

_"Porque la amarilla no quizo jugar con nosotros, y tu no sabes abrir cajas fuertes"_

_"Pero tu tampoco"_

_"Yo inventé el juego, y hago lo que quiera"_

_Puse los ojos, y ví que el mono de ojos azules miró hacia otro lado, traté de seguir su mirada, y él estaba viendo a Otto pintando de negro a Sprx, y los ojos los tenía rojos._

_"Otto, me arden los ojos, ¿seguro que esto usaron los demás?"_

_"Claro, Nova, Antauri y los monos negros tienen ojos de un color ¿con qué otra cosa pudieron pintarse los ojos? La pintura ''pinta'' ¿no?"._

_"Pero me duele"_

_"¿Quieres ojos rojos o no?"_

_"..."_

_"Eso pensé"_

_Aun no me logro liberar de las cuerdas, y Mandarin y Antauri ya se estaban aburriendo._

_"Esto es inútil –dice Mandarin- ella no quiere liberarse"_

_Solo gruñí y comenzé a morder la cuerda. Vieron que las cortaba con facilidad, y Antauri se quedó sorprendido; me liberé, pero Mandarin me agarró y me ató de nuevo._

_"Sin trampas –exclamó- desatate con las manos"_

_Ahora estaba furiosa, pero intenté liberarme con las manos. Esta vez no pude, y seguí luchando. Ví que el mono de ojos púrpura tiró un jarrón, y todos comenzaron a gritar y saltar. El niño estaba sentado escribiendo algo en el escritorio, y al ver el desastre de monos, se levanta._

_"¡Silencio! –gritó"_

_Todos se callaron, y volví a ver a Otto que ya habia terminado por completo con Sprx: ahora era negro con ojos rojos, igual que Ridio. El mono de ojos azules dirigió su mirada hacia ellos también._

_"Jeje, te pareces a uno de los monos negros" Dice Otto, con una brocha. El mono verde la sumerge en un balde con pintura azul._

_"Ahora como Gibson" Exclamó Otto. El niño dirigió su mirada hacia el mono verde, el niño no habla mono, asi que solo escuchó sus chillidos._

_"¡Tu! Suelta esa brocha y alejate de Ridio"_

_"Pero él no es..."_

_"Su pelaje negro natural no está para pintarse, se le puede caer si toca la pintura corriente"_

_"No es negro na..."_

_"¡Dámelo! –dice el niño como le quitó la brocha de las manos- vete a jugar con el resto"_

_"Pero...yo...y él...no...!Rayos! Bien" Dice Otto y camina con el resto de los monos._

_"Y tu, Ridio, serás el primero en que te ponga el lector"_

_Sprx puso una cara de confusión, y luego de miedo._

_"¡Espera! Yo no soy un mono negro, ¡Soy rojo!" Gritó Sprx._

_El chico sonrie al oirlo chillar, él cree que es de felicidad._

_"Si, se que estas emocionado, asi podrás entrar y salir del laboratorio cuando quieras"_

_El mono de ojos azules se quedó bociabierto, y mi mente se llenó de pensamientos, y todos los recuerdo de los últimos dias se vinieron al mismo tiempo. La aparición de los monos negros, las palabras de Ridio y su amigo de ojos azules, la preocupación de...Otto._

* * *

><p>Desperté de golpe, ahora estoy en mi cama, todavía con mis pensamientos revueltos. Y solo pensé una cosa antes de salir de mi habitación: <em>Entonces, lo que hizo Otto fue realmente malo<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>El proximo capitulo tocaré un poco más a fondo que es lo que quieren Ridio y sus amigos, asi que pensaré un poco más sobre cómo escribiré el siguiente capitulo, porque es la base para la trama de la historia. <strong>

**Estoy en problemas con la escuela, voy realmente mal en quimica y necesito recuperarme, asi que tardaré más en escribir, a veces me gustaria que Gibson fuera mi profesor de quimica n.n Prometo que escribiré lo más pronto posible. Gracias por leer y revisen :)**


	6. ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a Hiyori Mei, que me ayudó a mejorar mis capitulos :3 Ahora, todavia no termino mis examenes, pero pude abrir un espacio para esto :D**

**No se si estoy creando confusión con los monos OC's, pero aqui les van los nombres en caso de:**

**Ridio (lider) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

PDV Nova

Desperté de golpe, ahora estoy en mi vaina, todavía con mis pensamientos revueltos. Y solo pensé una cosa antes de salir de mi habitación: _Entonces, lo que hizo Otto fue realmente malo_.

Es imposible, creo a Otto capaz de cometer un error asi, pero no para crear una consecuencia asi de grande, pero...fué un sueño. Antauri dice que los sueños son las preocupaciones internas, que tienen que ver con el presente, el pasado y el futuro, pero jamás son realidades completas, suelen ser mas bien preocupaciones cotidianas. Cuando tengo una pesadilla, las palabras de Antauri me ayudan a calmarme, él siempre sabe como ayudar.

Esto fué solo un mal sueño, no puedo culpar a Otto de esto, y si lo fué, él no tuvo la intención, su corazón es demasiado noble como para crear problemas intencionalmente. Si, solo trataré de relajarme y...

PDV Normal

Nova mira casualmente el reloj junto a su vaina.

"¡10:35! ¡DEMONIOS!"

Ella se levantó rápido y corrió hacia la Sala Principal; ella siempre era de las primeras personas en levantarse, siempre era temprano para entrenar un poco y hacer el desayuno de vez en cuando.

"Espero que estén haciendo algo de importancia sin mi" Pensó Nova en voz alta camino a su destino.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado del planeta, donde faltan todavia un par de horas para el amanecer, 6 sombras van esquivando ramas por el bosque, saltando de arbol en arbol, aquellas figuras son oscuras con ojos brillantes, y todas marcan una siniestra sonrisa con sus dientes filosos a la vista. Sus capuchas se ondean con el viento, se mueven ágiles y rapidos como flechas disparadas.<p>

Las 6 criaturas aterrizan en el suelo y miran hacia todos lados, todos se quitan la capucha de la cabeza: sus rostros son similares entre si, pero cada uno tiene sus ojos de diferente color. Ridio, el mono de ojos rojos, da in vistazo hacia el cielo.

"Naical, Elurnio, echen un vistazo" Ordenó Ridio.

Ambos monos, de ojos color verde y naranja respectivamente, vuelan varios metros hasta llegar a la altura de los árboles, y comienzan a mirar hacia varios lados, entonces el mono de ojos naranja apunta hacia el Este.

"Gracias, Elurino –exclama Ridio- seguimos"

Ambos monos aterrizan y continuan su camino hacia la dirección donde apuntó el mono de ojos naranja. Despues de un rato de caminar, frente a ellos esta una cueva bloqueada; enseguida de la entrada, está una pequeña perforación. El mono de ojos púurpura mira a su lider de ojos color sangre.

"Yood, es tu turno" Dice Ridio. El mono asiente con la cabeza y mete su cola en el agujero. Poco a poco, la entrada de la cueva comienza a desbloquearse, y todos los monos se abren paso al interior de la cueva, pero Ridio no entra, solo vió como sus hermanos entraron y la entrada se bloqueó de nuevo detras de ellos. Ridio suspira y se recuesta de brazos cruzados junto a la entrada para esperar a su equipo.

* * *

><p>Los 5 monos sintieron cómo la entrada se cerró se nuevo, un pequeño láser sale del techo de piedra y lanza un rayo infrarrojo hacia el equipo. <em>Numero de humanos: 0; numero de monos: 5<em> –dice una voz de computadora, y se abren 5 agujeros pequeños de una de las paredes- _confirmar identidad_.

Los 5 monos se acercan a los agujeros, y cada uno inserta su cola en uno.

_Identidad confirmada. Acceso concedido_. Dice la voz de computadora, los monos quitan sus colas del agujero y a unos metros parece que la cueva llega a su fin, pero al dar vuelta a la izquierda, hay un tunel que va descendiendo. Comienzan a adentrarse, y el camino se ha vuelto más estable, y a cada lado del túnel hay varias puertas, y todas con un agujero a un lado; pero al fondo del pasillo (o túnel) hay una puerta blindada con seis agujeros y un panel donde se coloca una mano.

Los 5 monos insertan su cola en los agujeros, dejando el panel y el sexto agujero restando. _Acceso denegado_ –dice una voz computarizada- _¿desea hacer una revisión?_ Surfaz frunce el ceño "Afirmativo" Exclamó el mono. _Concedido_. Y una pantalla sale del techo, mostrando el rostro de un hombre de algunos 30 años, su rostro se ve un poco azul, y tiene un cable conectado a su cabeza.

"¿Que noticias tienen?" Dijo una voz proveniente de la pantalla, pero los labios del hombre no se movian.

"Ya hemos encontrado al mono correcto –dice Surfaz- estamos listos para capturarlo"

"Muy bien hecho, mis monos –dice la voz- confio en ustedes para que me liberen de esta prisión de una vez por todas ¿Ridio se encuentra afuera?"

"Si –dice Yood- sigue rencoroso por no poder entrar"

Se oye la risa entre dientes del hombre, aun sin mover los labios "Bueno, es una triste ironia que su mismo lider no pueda entrar a la guarida, pero el momento en que capturen al mono que tiene el lector de Ridio, cumpliremos nuestra misión: ¡Dictar la ciudad de Shuggazoom y el planeta, y despues el resto de la galaxia!"

Los monos sonrien, mostrando sus filosos dientes. Elurnio borra su sonrisa al acordarse de algo.

"Amo ¿que haremos con el chico?" Preguntó, y la voz de la pantalla gruñe.

"Lo liberarán mas tarde, despues de todo es culpa de él que deban ir a buscar al mono que tiene el lector de Ridio"

"Creí que era culpa del mono verde" Aclaró Zedion

"En parte, pero fué mi hijo el que los confundió, debió tener más cuidado" Dijo el hombre de la pantalla. Surfaz dió una mirada a Zedion.

"Hablando de confusión –dice Surfaz- cuando enfrentamos al equipo mono, Zedion parece confundir al mono color verde con el rojo ¿Tiene idea de lo que es?"

"No olviden que ustedes los monos son de un planeta llamado Tierra, y se ven varias enfermedades en los humanos de aquel lugar –comenzó el hombre de la pantalla- los primates como ustedes tienen relación con ellos, y por alguna razón, parece que Zedion tiene una enfermedad en sus genes que suelen tener los humanos, es Daltonismo"

"¿Daltonismo?" Preguntaron los 5 monos

"Esperen –exclamó Naical- conozco esa enfermedad, es un..."

"¡Yo no estoy enfermo!" Grita Zedion.

"No lo estas, solo es un pequeño problema con los ojos, mira: los que ven a color reconocen 3 colores: rojo, verde y azul; tu tienes un muy raro caso donde, en lugar de no poder ver alguno de estos colores, ves el rojo como el verde y viceversa"

Zedion frunce el ceño "Hm...tiene sentido, espero no olvidarlo, pero ¿porqué no tuve ese problema antes?"

"Tu problema ya es extraño, podria haber esperado que se desarrollara durante años"

Zedion solo se cruza de brazos.

"Mira Zedion –dice Yood- solamente cuando veas un mono verde...capturalo, vamos a ayudarte"

El mono de ojos azules pone los ojos, y suspira. "Como sea, espero no cometer un error esta vez"

"Bueno mis monos –habla la voz de la pantalla- esperaré a que consigan al mono para que logren descongelarme y que despierten a mi hijo, ya intimidaron un poco al equipo, ahora busquen al mono y cumplan la misión, pueden comenzar a prepararse para raptarlo"

"Si, amo" Exclamaron los 5 monos al unisonio, y salen de la cueva.

Afuera, estaba Ridio, caminando de un lado a otro, y ve a sus hermanos salir de la cueva.

"Muy bien ¿que pasó?" Pregunta el líder.

"Está todo aclarado, podemos empezar a planear la emboscada para atrapar al mono con tu lector"

"Perfecto –exclama Ridio con una sonrisa- ya estoy ansioso por gobernar la ciudad, y tal vez me encargue del mono verde que pintó como yo a ese mono impostor" Ridio da una mirada a Zedion "Y de ti también"

"¿Pero yo qué hice?" Preguntó el mono de ojos azules.

"Tu me metiste en la caja"

"Tu quisiste jugar"

"Pero tu me..."

"SILENCIO -Exclamó Elurnio- ahora no se preocupen por eso, solo tenemos que buscar al simio rojo, y todo será como lo planeado. Ridio ¿Cuál es el plan?"

Ridio piensa un momento. "Tengo varios, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, el mono de plata y el amarillo se ven sobreprotectores"

"Creo que el amarillo es una chica" Aclaró Naical.

"Da igual, tendremos al mono rojo, ahora lo primero que haremos es ver cómo se relaciona el mono rojo con su equipo, si tiene relación amorosa, familiar o amistad con ellos, trataremos de explotar eso y más para conseguir mi lector"

"Y creo que necesitamos la ayuda del hijo del amo" Sugiere Yood.

"El amo nos dijo que todavia no, además, no veo necesidad de él en esta misión, podemos lograrlo solos" Dice Surfaz, y Ridio lo mira.

"Si, el chico es demasiado debil, podria golpearlo por darle mi lector al otro mono, pero es hijo de nuestro creador, prácticamente me degollaria si lo hago"

"¿Tu crees?" Pregunta Surfaz.

"Claro, odio admitirlo, pero ese hombre me aterra desde que ví la furia de él cuando tiró los dardos tranquilizantes con droga a los monos, antes de volvernos robots"

"Yo tambien -aclara Elurnio- ví cómo el mono verde cayó al suelo inconsiente, tenia la cara pálida"

"A veces me gustaria no tener que hacer todo esto por nuestro amo -confiesa Yood- pero le debo lo que soy, y ahora pago mi precio"

* * *

><p><strong>Si no quedó claro el asunto del hombre de la pantalla: Él esta congelado en esa habitación, y el cable que tiene conectado a su cabeza esta conectada con la computadora para que hable mentalmente.<strong>

**Gracias por leer! Espero actualizar pronto! :)**


	7. Nuevos amigos

**Actualizando... :) Aún estoy muy ocupada, pero mis ideas vienen cuando menos las espero, y dejarlas para más tarde hacen que las olvide U.U Ahora aparece Jinmay por petición x3**

**Dejo otra vez el nombre de los monos malvados (xD) en caso de que hayan olvidado quienes son (pero ahora no importan mucho):**

**Ridio (lider) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

**Bueno, van 7 capitulos y el SECMHFY! todavia no me pertenece, y jamás será mío. Continuen ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 7:<em>

PDV Normal:

"A veces me gustaria no tener que hacer todo esto por nuestro amo -confiesa Yood- pero le debo lo que soy, y ahora pago mi precio".

"Oh espera –dice Naical- tampoco debemos exagerar, él nos hizo robots, no vida".

"Olvidemos eso –interrumpe el mono líder- ahora debemos buscarlos para crear una estrategia pronto, y pensandolo bien, probablemente necesitaremos al chico"

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el Super Robot, Nova llega a la Sala Principal donde Gibson teclea un par de cosas en el computador, Antauri está junto a él inspeccionando su trabajo, y Otto está sentado en su silla ajustando con un destornillador un pequeño objeto que tiene en sus manos.<p>

"Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde" Dice Nova, recibiendo la atención de los tres monos.

"Esta bien, Nova, al menos ya estás despierta" Aclara Antauri. Nova asiente con la cabeza, y se da cuenta de que faltan dos miembros del equipo.

"¿Donde están Chiro y Sprx?" Preguntó Nova.

"Sprx le pidió a Chiro que lo acompañara a la escuela abandonada para buscar pistas –informó Gibson- pero creo que se lo ha estado tomando muy enserio, les dijimos que hoy en la tarde comenzaríamos a investigar, pero prefirió ir por su cuenta"

"Y Sprx quería pedirte que lo acompañaras, pero estabas dormida y no quizo molestarte" Comentó Otto felizmente. Nova se congeló al oir la voz del mecánico, le entraron sentimientos peturbadores.

_Solo fué un sueño, un feo y extraño sueño, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, pero se lo comentaré para poder estar en paz._ Pensó.

"Hola Otto, debo decirt...-empezó Nova, y luego se fijó en el objeto que el mono verde sostiene entre sus manos- ¿que és ese...?" Ella se vió interrumpida por la mano de Otto que cubría su boca, Antauri dirigió su mirada hacia ellos al sentir el pequeño disturbio.

"Si, Nova, es un juguete roto gracias a una broma de Sprx –dice Otto de forma muy nerviosa viendo a Antauri, luego mira a Nova- ¿me ayudas a planear mi venganza?" Pregunta con forma de susurro un poco alto, y miró al mono de plata con la esperanza de que no sospechara. Nova solo miró un momento a su hermano verde, luego vió a Antauri, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza; Otto quitó su mano de la boca de Nova.

"Entonces vamos" Y Otto toma a Nova del brazo y la jala rápidamente fuera de la Sala Principal. Ella se ve un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, y luego se acerca al oido de Otto.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Susurró la chica amarilla.

"Ya lo verás"

Antauri vió cómo ambos corren hacia el tubo verde, luego el mono de plata se dirige al simio científico.

"Gibson, ¿te has sentido peturbado por algo?" Pregunta, y Gibson se sobresalta un poco.

"No en realidad –comienzó, aún escribiendo en el computador- solamente el hecho de que no sabemos nada de aquellos monos misteriosos"

"Solo espero que Sprx no trame hacer algo irresponsable por sí mismo" Informó Antauri.

"Entiendo, Sprx tiene un enorme ego: cuando tiene algo en su cabeza, nada lo detiene hasta dar fin con ello"

"Puede decirse así" Y el mono de plata se sienta en su silla mientras observa a Gibson seguir tecleando.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Otto lleva jalando a Nova del brazo hasta su habitación <strong>(la habitación de Otto, no se confundan )<strong> . Él enciende las luces.

"Tuve una fantástica idea, Nova: he creado una pequeña camarita –él estira la mano, mostrando una cámara más pequeña que una canica- y pienso colocarla en Sprx para probarla -Exclama Otto- pero necesito tu ayuda para colocarla en la punta de su casco"

Nova piensa un momento "Seguro, Otto"

* * *

><p>Sprx y Chiro estaban saliendo de la escuela abandonada algo frustrados.<p>

"¡Ningun rastro! –Exclamó el piloto- excepto por las cenizas"

"Sprx, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que venir a investigar por nuestra cuenta fue una mala idea? Y más por el hecho de que no hemos traído ningún equipo adecuado para investigar, asi como Gibson siempre lo ha hecho".

"Chico, solamente quize echar un vistazo, no hacer experimentos con el gymnasio". Chiro asiente con la cabeza y continuan su camino, y una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verde se topa con ellos cara a cara.

"Hola chicos" Dice la niña, saludando con la mano.

"¿Jinmay, no me dijiste que acamparías esta semana con los chicos del orfanato?" Preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

"Iba, pero Soiki le contó a los más pequeños un par de historias del bosque, y provocó que se asustaran" **(N/a: Más abajo, dentro de la historia, verán mas de ''Soiki'').**

"Lo siento" Dice Chiro, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jinmay.

"Esta bien, solo espero que esos niños no estén asustados de por vida, el pequeño suele ser un poco violento narrando" Contesta Jinmay con una sonrisa algo nerviosa "En fin, tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos después, Chiro?"

"Seguro, Jinmay, adiós" Jinmay le da un beso en la mejilla a Chiro, haciendo que el chico de ojos azules se sonrroje "Adiós" Y la chica se aleja hacia otro lado, mientras Chiro la observa alejarse, él está con una mano en el punto donde ella le dió el beso. Sprx suspira.

"El amor adolescente" Dice el mono rojo riendo entre dientes, interrumpiendo el mundo de fantasia al que el chico de pelo azbache se habia adentrado por un segundo.

"Uh...¿Como Nova y tú?" Preguntó Chiro, haciendo que Sprx se sobresalte y se ponga más rojo de lo normal.

"No hay nada entre ella y yo, Chiro" Exclama Sprx nervioso. "Al menos no todavía" Dice de una manera inaudible, y se aclara la garganta "Y creo ser mayor que tú de edad, si es que no lo has notado".

"Por cierto Sprx ¿Qué edad tienen? Digo, porque estuvieron dormidos un tiempo" Sprx piensa un poco antes de contestar. "Si no me equivoco, tengo..."

Antauri a Sprx, ¿pueden oirme?

"Alto y claro, Antauri" Responde, hablando por el comunicador del oido.

¿Encontraron algo?

"No por desgracia -Responde con tristeza- Chiro y yo vamos de vuelta al Super Robot"

De acuerdo. Antauri, fuera.

Sprx suspira y mira a su líder "¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" Chiro sonríe "¿Hamburguesas?" Sprx asiente con la cabeza "Ya lo tienes, chico"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Jinmay va caminando por las calles, hasta parar en una enorme casa. La casa solamente tiene planta baja, pero es muy ancha, con un gran patio y un jardín; la propiedad esta rodeada por muros de ladrillo, y una entrada hecha de barras de acero. En la cima del muro de la entrada, esta puesto "Orfanato de Shuggazoom" con letras de metal. Ella abre la puerta y entra, lo primero que ve son varios niños corriendo por todo el verde pasto, jugando y hablando, y saludando con la mano hacia Jinmay. Hay un camino derecho que conduce a la entrada de la casa, y junto a la puerta está un niño de unos 12 años de edad vestido de negro, con el pelo largo y plateado, y ojos grises; está sentado con la mirada baja leyendo un libro.<p>

"Soiki" Gritó Jinmay, y el chico de la entrada levantó su mirada para buscar el origen de la voz, y al descubrir que era la chica de pelo rosa, Soiki sonríe.

"Jinmay" Grita mientras se levanta y corre hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

"Hola amiguito ¿Cómo estas?" Pregunta Jinmay, el niño la suelta y baja la mirada.

"Mal, no se porqué razón les conté esa estúpida historia a los niños" Exclama enojado, mientras Jinmay pone una mano sobre su hombro.

"Por lo menos reconoces que hiciste mal, y ¿te disculpaste?" El niño asiente con la cabeza.

"Jinmay, tengo miedo –confiesa Soiki, dejando caer una lágrima cristalina- yo...soñé con los gritos de mi padre...otra vez" Jinmay lo abraza para consolarlo, y Soiki le devuelve el abrazo, pero más fuerte.

"Gracias Jinmay, me alegra que estés aquí para todos los huérfanos, ojala vivieras aquí, por cierto ¿Cómo van tú y Chiro?"

Jinmay se puso roja, provando que Soiki comienze a reír. "No deberías preguntar eso"

"Lo siento, pero ¿me vas a presentar a tu novio un día?" Pregunta el chico de ropa oscura. Una mujer se asoma por la puerta de la casa. "Ya esta lista la comida, niños" Y todos al oirla, corren hacia el interior de la casa; Jinmay acompaña a Soiki hasta la puerta.

"¿Te quedas a cenar?" Preguntó el niño, y Jinmay negó con la cabeza. "Será despues, hoy veré a Chiro" Responde sonriendo, y unos niños que pasaron junto a ella hicieron ruidos de besos. "Aw, Chiro" "¡Muac! ¡Muac!" Ella se puso roja, y Soiki sonríe.

"Esta bien, ve con cuidado" "Lo haré, y te presentaré a Chiro en persona"

"Gracias" Dice Soiki entrando a la casa, mientras Jinmay atravieza el jardín hasta la calle para salir del orfanato.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, y en el interior del bosque de Shuggazoom, dos pre-adolescentes estan caminando hacia el interior de aquel ecosistema.<p>

"Te dije que fué solamente una broma, Kes-yo" **(N/a: se pronuncia Kes-llo)**

"Lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo aventurarse un poco ¿O tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo? Claro que no, asi que sigamos"

La suave luz de la Luna revela los rostros de ambos exploradores: Un chico rubio de pelo rizado con ojos color avellana, y un chico de pelo color plateado con ojos grises, ambos visten de negro.

"Soiki, ¿qué harías si tu leyenda fuera verdad?" Pregunta el rubio mientras caminan, y Soiki solo niega con la cabeza.

"Ya te dije que fué improvisado, Kes-yo, pero si ellos existieran y nos atacaran..."

_Crunch_

Se oyen crujir las hojas de unos arbustos "¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta Soiki asustado.

"Solamente una ardilla perdida de seguro" Responde Kes-yo con indiferencia.

_Crunch crunch_

"¡Son ellos!" Gritó Kes-yo, y Soiki gruñe mientras pone los ojos.

"¡Ya te lo dije, Kes-yo! ¡La leyenda de los Ciber Monos malvados NO EXIS...!"

¡Cuaz! Kes-yo cae al suelo desmayado, y Soiki muestra una cara de pánico real "¡AHHHHH! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Soiki comienza a mostrarse más asustado, él podia jurar que escuchaba murmuros detrás de los arbustos, y haber visto sombras o reflejos moverse alrededor de él. Se oye un susurro, y el niño de ojos grises mira hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar al dueño de las voces. Él comienza a temblar "¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué quieres?" Grita el joven, y comienza a correr, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Pasaron solo unos segundos para que Kes-yo comenzara a abrir los ojos.

"¿Soiki? ¿Qué me golpeó?" Preguntó el niño de ojos avellana, dándose cuenta de que no hay nadie a su alrededor, a excepción de 6 sombras con una macabra sonrisa.

"¿Son la Hiper Fuerza?" Preguntó Kes-yo con incredulidad, y las creaturas comienzan a reir descontroladamente.

"Eso quisieras ahora mismo -Responde una sombra de ojos rojos- somos más de lo que tu esperas"

"¡Callensé, sucios mostruos!" Grita el chico con veneno, y el simio de ojos rojos frunce el ceño.

"No es un buen comienzo, niño –exclama con confianza- yo soy Ridio, y éste es mi equipo, y tenemos una propuesta para ti y tu 'amigo' de ojos grises" El chico se sorprende, e incluso comienza a pensar.

"¿Y qué quieren que haga?" Pregunta con indiferencia, y todos los monos sonrien.

"No les pediremos asesinar, eso es una promesa, pero primero quiero que..."

"¡Kes-yo! ¿¡Dónde estás!" Gritaban voces múltiples, eran las voces de varios chicos y un par de chicas, reconoció dos voces: "Jinmay, Soiki" Susurró el niño, y despistadamente los monos intercambian miradas.

"Tenemos que irnos, confiamos en que vendrás mañana a la noche con tu amigo ¿De acuerdo?" Dice el mono líder, y el chico asiente con la cabeza, y los monos desaparecen.

PDV Ridio:

Detrás de unos árboles, junto con mis compañeros, observo al niño hablando con la Hiper Fuerza, una niña un poco mayor que él y un chico de ojos grises a su lado.

"Soiki –dice Ridio en voz baja- se que estarás encantado de vernos otra vez"

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Lo se, muchas palabras y nada de acción, pero creo que no crearé más OC's, los que más necesito ya están involucrados en mi historia. Los siguientes capítulos involucrarán problemas para Sprx (jaja)<strong>

**Sprx: Pero no te he hecho nada U.U**

**GW6: S.P.R.X. 7-7 ¿Qué haces en mi historia?**

**Sprx: *Sorprendido* No lo se, deberias saberlo tú.**

**GW6: Perdona, fué un accidente xD Bueno, Sprx ¿quieres continuar?**

**Sprx: Ok: Una crítica buena o mala no le hará daño a nadie n.n **

**GW6 y Sprx: Gracias por leer :D**

**GW6: *Susurrando* Y esperen mi siguiente capitulo :3 no se si debo dejar que Sprx (cof, cof...mi favorito mono...cof) vuelva con el resto del equipo xD**


	8. ¿Sospecharia?

**Hi! Ok, se que mi último capitulo fué realmente aburrido, no he puesto nada de acción desde el 2do o 3er capitulo, y ya espero llegar a la mitad de la historia :D Continuen y dejo el nombre de los monos de nuevo.**

**Ah y recuerden que Ciro Nieli es el creador del SECMHFY! (SRMTHFG!), no yo ._.**

**Ridio (lider) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules (Daltónico)**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

PDV Normal:

"Wow, al fin conocí a Chiro y al equipo"

Hablaban Soiki y Kes-yo en la mitad de la noche en el mismo bosque. Pero ahora, era un poco más oscuro, y ellos no tenian tanto miedo.

"Por cierto, repíteme porqué me trajiste"

"Duh, para mostrarte que tu leyenda de los Ciber Monos malvados es real"

"Por milésima vez: NO EXISTE, e incluso le pregunté al equipo ayer"

_Escena retrospectica:_

"_¿Sólo existen 5 de ustedes?" Preguntó Soiki. Estaba la Hiper Fuerza presentándose y charlando. Kes-yo hablaba con Chiro, Jinmay y Gibson; y Soiki con Antauri, Nova, Sprx y Otto._

"_Existió un sexto mono llamado Mandarin, él era nuestro líder, pero se fué al Lado Oscuro con Rey Esqueleto, él desapareció cuando Rey Esqueleto lo reemplazó por un clon, que fué derrotado actualmente" Aclaró Antauri, y Nova toma la palabra._

"_Hasta ahora, es lo que sabemos –los cuatro monos comparten caras nerviosas- no conocemos otros monos con nuestra misma...naturalidad"_

"_Pero ¿Hay posibilidades de que hayan otros como ustedes?"_

_Antauri se aclara la garganta. "Nunca debes dejar de tener precaución, el peligro adquiere cualquier forma, incluso monos robots, pero no se sabe"._

_Fin de Escena Retrospectiva._

"¿Sexto mono? Pero esto es diferente, es..."

6 monos robots de diferente color de ojos bajan de algún árbol cada uno.

"Es Ridio" Susurra Kes-yo, y Soiki lo mira.

_¿Ridio? ¿No lo habia oido antes?_ Pensó el muchacho de cabello plateado.

"Gracias...Kes-yo ¿No? –Pregunta el mono líder, y Kes-yo asiente, y Ridio continua- bueno, ahora que ambos estan aquí, necesito de su ayuda: Sprx, el mono rojo de la Hiper Fuerza, es un muy buen amigo nuestro y tenemos años sin verlo, pero ahora que lo encontramos, queremos visitarlo para su...cumpleaños, creemos que es en dos meses, y nos queremos preparar, pero necesitamos saber qué le gusta hacer, a qué monos les tiene más confianza..."

"¿Para qué quieren saber eso último?" Pregunta Soiki con una mirada inconforme, y todos los monos se ponen nerviosos.

"Porque –empieza Yood- ocuparemos a alguien que nos ayude con la fiesta, y queremos su ayuda para que Sprx no sospeche nada" Ridio suspira de alivio.

"¿Podemos tener algo a cambio?" Pregunta Kes-yo, y los monos sonrien, luego Elurnio saca una foto y se la entrega a los niños.

"¿Les gusta? Se lo pueden quedar despues de que veamos a Sprx, entonces, ¿aceptan?" Pregunta el de ojos rojos, Kes-yo sonrie y Soiki lo mira.

"Permítanme un momento con mi amigo" Ridio asiente, y Soiki se lleva a Kes-yo hacia unos metros lejos.

"No confio en ellos, siento que planean algo malo, también siento que ésto ya lo habia visto antes, pero no lo recuerdo" Kes-yo comienza a reir.

"Relájate, Soiki, siempre esperamos tener uno, y ahora podemos obtenerlo" Aclara mientras regresa al lugar inicial frente a los monos.

"Ridio...Soiki y yo aceptamos"

* * *

><p><em>Varias semanas después...<em>

"¡...8...9...10! ¡Lo logró!" Sprx, Nova y Otto acompañaron a Soiki y Kes-yo a la heladeria, y Otto acaba de terminarse el Mega Banana Split Supre-magnum Plus Colosal. Otto estaba sentado entre Soiki y Nova, y Kes-yo a la orilla de su amigo.

"No puedo creer que Otto comiera tan rápido sin congelarse el cerebro" Exclamó sorprendido el niño rubio.

"Antauri dice que el maestro te hace tus prácticas" Dice Otto con una ''pegajosa'' sonrisa..

"Otto, Antauri dijo: La práctica hace al maestro; y tanto dulce te hará hiperactivo" Advierte Nova a su cremoso amigo verde.

"Claro que no, eso solo le pasa a los niños" Aclara Otto despreocupado.

Sprx llega con dos conos de helado de al menos 7 bolas de helado cada uno, y se sienta entre Otto y Nova. "Chocolate y TuttiFruti para ti, aunque ya sabemos que no necesitas más dulce" Dice el mono rojo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras entrega el cono de nieve con chocolate y tuttifruti a su amiga amarilla, ella solo pone los ojos y acepta el cono, pero cuando está a punto de tomarlo...

"OTRO MEGA BANANA SPLIT SUPRE-MAGNUM PLUS COLOSAL AHORA" Gritó el mono verde al sentir una alteración azucarada correr por sus venas, y comenzó a temblar impulsivamente, incluyendo manos y cola, comenzó a saltar sobre su asiento y accidentalmente pateó a Sprx, quien fué empujado hacia la guerrera amarilla. Sprx, junto con todo el helado, cayeron sobre Nova con gracia. Todo aparentó ser en cámara lenta para los primates rojo y amarilla.

Ella se ruborizó, ingnorando el frío del helado, y sus mejillas se pusieron tan calientes que hizo escurrir un poco de chocolate que tenía en la cara. Sprx pensó que la forma en que ella estaba cubierta de 4 sabores diferentes la hacia ver adorable, pero tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre ella en una posición algo incómoda, especialmente para ella. Sprx se levantó rápidamente; Nova y Sprx tenian el cuerpo cubierto de helado de café con vainilla, pero Nova se vió más sucia de helado que Sprx.

"Uh, Nova no fué mi..."

_Splash_

Ahora Sprx tenia helado de chocolate en la cara, y una mirada molesta de Nova. Sprx lentamente toma un poco de helado de café del suelo y ensucia la cara de Nova con ella. Otto esta a punto de probar su segunda ración de helado, hasta que Sprx y Nova le quitan su plato y comienzan a ensuciarse de helado entre ellos. Pareció ser algo personal, pero 2 minutos despues se detienen y se miran, al notar el desastre que se causaron, se echaron a reir.

"Nova, deberias verte cómo estas ahora" Dice mientras sigue ahogado de la risa.

"Tú no estas mejor, Sparky" Dice Nova, también riendo. Se acerca a él y quita un poco de chocolate de su rostro para probarlo.

"Ja ja, muy divertido" Exclama Sprx de forma sarcástica, pero manteniendo el sentido del humor por el hecho de que parecian monstruos de helado.

"Otto –pide Soiki- no lo entiendo: ellos siempre pelean e incluso intentan matarse, pero luego ríen y conviven como si nada hubiera pasado".

"Ellos son extraños" Aclaró Kes-yo, y es golpeado en la cabeza por Soiki.

"Si son extraños, pero eso pasa cuando dos tortolitos estan enamorados" Dice Otto como empieza a hacer gestos de besos, y Soiki solo pone los ojos con una sonrisa, y luego mira a su amigo verde.

"Hey, espera: cuando golpeaste a Sprx fué por un subidón de azúcar, y ahora estas nor..." El niño de ojos grises se detiene cuando ve caer a Otto al suelo.

"...y el azucar ya bajó" Aclara como argumento final al comentario anterior.

Kes-yo observa cómo Nova y Sprx se limpian el helado de los brazos y el casco con servilletas de tela y papel, y se da cuenta de que el mono rojo no quita su mirada de ella, pero Nova esta demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de ello. Kes-yo sonrie.

_Nova es la persona perfecta, ella ayudará a Ridio y al resto con Sprx para su fiesta. _Pensó, y comienza a oir un bajo nivel de estática.

_Gibson a Otto, ¿estás ahí?_

"Si Gibson, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunta Otto mientras se levanta.

_Te ocupo en el laboratorio, hoy es tu revisión mensual de sangre para ver si no hay anormalias, ah y trae al resto para checarlos también._

"Vamos en camino en cuanto les diga".

_Gracias Otto, Gibson: fuera._

"¿Era Gibson? –pregunta Nova- Supongo que para la revisión mensual" Otto asiente con la cabeza y Nova suspira.

"Ok, los dejo chicos, los veremos luego" Dijo Kes-yo, y todos se despiden con la mano. Ambos niños toman un camino distinto al de los monos.

"Ptss...Nova, recuerda que solo falta una semana" Susurra Otto, de forma que Sprx no oiga.

"Lo se, me siento algo ansiosa por todo ésto" Contestó Nova, también susurrando.

"Descuida, nada puede salir mal ese dia. Será especial" Finaliza Otto con una sonrisa, provocandole una sonrisa a Nova también.

_Tiene razón, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No han aparecido los monos negros, Rey Esqueleto ya no existe, y lo más importante: parece que Sprx ya no se siente tan deprimido por el Fuego del Odio, y eso me hace sentir...feliz._ Pensó la guerrera amarilla, y siguió caminando en compañía de sus dos amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Más noche...<em>

"¿Encontraron más información?" Preguntó un mono robot negro de ojos azules.

"Bueno –comenzó Kes-yo- los 6 son amigos y conviven como una familia. Se tratan como hermanos, pero Sprx siempre pelea con Nova y Gibson"

"Amarilla y azul ¿no?" Preguntó Naical

"Si, Otto nos contó que Sprx y Nova se aman, pero nadie quiere admitirlo, y lo mejor es que es amor del verdadero, asi que opino que podemos confiar en Nova para que nos ayude".

Ridio, el mono de ojos rojos, sonrie con malicia para sus adentros. Kes-yo no logra percibirlo, pero Soiki se da cuenta de que los monos traman algo.

_Aún no entiendo porqué sigo ayudando a Kes-yo con ésto cuando sé que esto es demasiado sospechoso ¿Cómo quieren que confie en ellos así de la nada?_. Pensó Soiki con pesimismo.

"Y...-comienza Soiki- ¿qué planean para Sprx? Ya conocen su color, musica, pasatiempo y objeto favorito, incluso sobre su familia, es obvio que no necesitan más información. Asi que ¿Cuál será la sorpresa?"

Obviamente, ninguno de los monos se acordaba de la astucia de Soiki, aunque a veces torpe, pero siempre pensó con lógica; a veces dudaban si el hecho de que Soiki no los recuerde era un beneficio o un desastre para los planes.

"Vamos a recapitular todo para la fiesta perfecta y, probablemente, vayamos a hablar con Chiro y Nova para buscar su ayuda, pero eso será en una o dos semanas más".

PDV Soiki:

Asentí con la cabeza, pero aún no confio en ellos...y siento haberlos visto antes, pero no lo recuerdo _¿Cómo pueden ser amigos de la Hiper Fuerza? Antauri solo mencionó un sexto mono, no la existencia de otros 6. _Pensé, llevo junto con Kes-yo 7 semanas conviviendo con la Hiper Fuerza y les he tenido mucho afecto, pero me siento mal porque por alguna u otra razón, siento que los traiciono al estar haciendo ésto.

Mientras Kes-yo y Ridio hablan, saqué la foto de mi mochila para contemplar aquel ''refugio'' que esos monos nos prometieron: es una cueva desde fuera, pero en el interior, y si Ridio no mintió, las paredes son de metal y tiene alta seguridad y tecnologia, y aclaró que las llaves del refugio las tendriamos Kes-yo y yo tan pronto como terminemos el trabajo. Y puede ser verdad: ellos le preparan una sorpresa a mi amigo rojo pero ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

PDV Ridio:

Soiki no es un chico cooperativo como antes, pero su amigo parece ser más fiel a nosotros. Aún no se cómo éste chico no nos recuerda, ni cómo es que se encuentra aqui, pero da igual mientras nos ayuden a tener en mis manos a S.P.R.X.7.7 de una buena vez.

**Y es todo...por ahora. Aproveché que es fin de semana y terminé con la que más me estresó en la semana para acabar éste capitulo :D**

**Gracias por leer y esperen mi siguiente capítulo. Y si pueden, revisen por favor para ver si vale la pena continuar con la historia.**


	9. ¿Salió como se planeó? P1

**Wiii! El Capitulo 9 :D**

**El capitulo tal vez los confunda un poco, pero aclararé los "Porqué's" que tengan, pero algunos deberán esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para no arruinar nada xD**

**Ridio (lider) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules (Daltónico)**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

**Nota: En éste capitulo (y tal vez el siguiente) llamaremos a los monos OC con su inicial. Como dije, algunas cosas se irán aclarando, pero puedo darles una introduccion. Continúen! C:**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

A solo un dia de "la sorpresa"...

PDV Normal:

"Bueno, solamente faltan los aperitivos –dice Gibson, con una lista en la mano- ¿Qué habrá de alimento?"

"La respuesta es obvia: lo que sea que Nova cocine" Exclamó Chiro riendo, y el resto del equipo siguió su ejemplo, bueno...Sprx y Otto no estaban, y Nova obviamente no rió.

* * *

><p>Sprx caminaba por varias tiendas en el Centro Comercial, pasando por varios anaqueles.<p>

_¿Maquillaje?...No, no lo necesita ¿Un collar?...No, odia los collares ¿Un perfume?...¿Qué pensará? ¿Rosas?...No, es muy cursi ¿Un CD?...Seria perfecto, pero no se nada de Rock ¿Una falda?...¡Si! Eso sería...espera...¡Ella no usa ropa!_ Pensaba Sprx, y se ruborizó con el último pensamiento, luego gimió con frustación.

"¡Hey, Sprx!" Exclamó Soiki, que iba llegando "¿Qué buscas?"

"Oh...nada –dice el mono rojo- solo...veo que podría comprar a Nova algún dia" Sprx mira hacia un lado del niño "¿Kes-yo no estaba contigo?"

"Supongo que se fué con Otto a algun lugar donde hay comida"

"Entonces...vamos a Gakslapper a ver". Los dos salen del Centro Comercial corriendo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, un mono robótico verde y un niño rubio de unos 12 años de edad caminan por el bosque, y el niño tiene un inusual destello púrpura en sus ojos. Se detienen en un lugar ya conocido por Kes-yo y aparecen 5 monos de pie delante de ellos, y son blancos con una capucha de un color cada uno: Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde y azul.<p>

"¿Vamos ya, amigos?" Preguntó Otto sonriendo, todos asienten con una sonrisa y siguen al mono verde. Un espíritu cercano se hayaba cercano...demasiado. Para ser más exacta: Yood, el mono de ojos púrpura, estaba en el interior de Kes-yo.

_Flashback_

_PDV Yood_

"_...y aquí nos vemos durante la...oh mira, ahi están" Exclamó Kes-yo apuntando hacia nosotros; rápidamente me oculté en un arbusto cuando lo ví acercarse con alguien._

"_Genial, ya quiero conocer..." Otto se detuvo cuando vió a mi equipo frente a ellos. "Ahhhh...Son ellos" Gritó el intruso verde y transformó sus manos en sierras, asi que salté de mi escondite, tomé una rama gruesa y le dí a él y Kes-yo en la nuca. Ridio se sintió aliviado, pero frustrado al ver que Kes-yo arruinó el plan._

"_Pero es el mono rojo, ya podemos comenzar" Aclaró Zedion._

"_Es verde -Dije con indiferencia- no olvides que estas enfermo" Y éste comentario lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Reflexioné más el plan, y lo que parecia ser a prueba a bobos, ahora creo que no iba a funcionar de todas maneras, y recordé algo importante._

"_Chicos, tengo un plan, vamos al laboratorio" Volamos. Zedion tomó a Otto; Ridio y Surfaz cargaron al chico. Llegamos, abrí la cueva e hicimos la rutina de entrada, pero esta vez entramos a otra puerta que nos lleva a un enorme pasillo, y luego al laboratorio. Acostaron ambos cuerpos en una cama de metal._

"_¿Y cuál es tu idea, Yood?" Preguntó Elurnio, yo no respondí, toqué la frente de Otto y mi mano brilló, luego la frente de Kes-yo con ambas manos y comenzamos a brillar._

"_Éste es el plan: controlaré al niño; oculten sus partes metálicas y pinten su pelaje de blanco para engañar al mono" Ordené mientras seguia brillando por la fase de traslación._

"_¿Porqué nunca mencionaste que hacias eso?" Preguntó Elurnio._

"_Era en caso de emergencia, me arriesgo demasiado haciendo ésto"_

"_¡Detente, Yood!" Aclaró Ridio como orden, pero triste._

"_Confíen, hagan lo que digo" Y la fase de traslación terminó, desaparecí de su vista y yo ahora estaba en la mente de Kes-yo para controlarlo._

'_Ésto es por el equipo...y por mi creador'_

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

"¿Sáben? El regreso de Antauri, la llegada de Chiro, el ingreso de Jinmay al grupo, la recuperación de Nova de la era de hielo, sin mencionar los cumpleaños y las veces que derrotamos a Rey Esqueleto. Creo que exageramos con ésto de festejar cada hecho "importante" y no consideramos de manera cuerda lo que más..."

_Zzz..._

Como se esperaba, todos se quedaron dormidos en sus lugares. Y la tranquilidad fué tirada a la basura cuando un mono verde llegó acompañado de Kes-yo.

"¡Hola, chicos! ¡Conozcan a mis amigos!" Entran 5 monos blancos con capuchas. Todos comienzan a presentarse, sus nombres son: R-13, S-26, Z-34, N-45 y E-52 (Creo que es muy obvio cuál es cuál XD).

"Cuando fuimos a Sarutta, Sprx y yo los conocimos, y se volvieron muy amigos nuestros" Aclaró Otto.

Antauri pensó unos segundos, luego los miró sospechosamente, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero...

"Ahora que recuerdo –dice Nova- ya los habia visto con Sprx, bienvenidos"

"Gracias, y será un gusto ayudarles –aclaró R13 (Ridio)- ¿Dónde comenzamos?"

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche: los monos blancos y Jinmay se fueron, y Soiki y Kes-yo tuvieron permiso para dormir en el Super Robot con el resto porque ellos iban a necesitarlos temprano.<p>

"Galletas...Chocolate...Helado..." Cantaba Otto entrando a la cocina casi a media noche, revisa la alacena. "¡No hay!" Exclamó en voz baja, y revisó en cada rincón de la cocina a ver si encontraba algo, pero solo encontraba verduras, cereales y otros alimentos sin azucar o grasa; Otto se puso nervioso y dos testigos encienden la luz mientras miran a Otto. Eran Antauri y Gibson con un costal lleno entre ellos, y el mono verde rápido supo qué era el contenido.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, creí que la comida se habian ido" Declaró Otto mientras se arrastra hacia el costal.

"Otto, el día que fuiste a comer helado te advertimos que dejarás la comida chatarra" Dice Antauri muy seriamente.

"Pero...¿Porqué?"

"Otto, de las calorías que alguien necesita, deben ser 10% azucar, y mediante las pruebas de aquel día concluí que...60% DE TUS CALORIAS ES AZUCAR"

"¡No me dijiste eso!" Gritó Otto enojado.

"¡Si lo hize! –Responde Gibson con el mismo tono- pero te dormiste cuando te dije"

_Flashback_

_PDV Normal:_

"_¡Nooooo!¡Quiero heladoooo!" Gritaba Otto llorando mientras Sprx lo arrastra hasta Gibson en la Sala Medica y lo suelta, el científico sacude la cabeza con desaprobación._

"_Lo siento Cerebrito –dice Sprx- Soiki dijo que tuvo un bajón de azúcar...si me necesitan, estaré en mi habitación" Y Sprx se retira._

"_Otto –dice Gibson tranquilamente mientras se acerca a su hermano- solo será un instante, y luego tal vez podrás comer más dulces" Y Otto se deja hacer las pruebas. Al registrar los datos, aparecen letras en rojo en la pantalla de status, y Gibson jadea al verlo._

"_Otto, esto es malo ¿Cuánta azúcar comes?" Otto estaba a punto de contestar, pero Gibson interrumpió con una lección improvisada sobre los malos hábitos de comer, y Otto miraba con una cara tonta adormilada._

"_...por lo que tu fisico tendrá riesgos fatales de...Otto ¿Estás prestando atención?" Gritó Gibson en la última parte._

"_¡Patatas!" Exclamó rápidamente el pequeño mono verde algo sobresaltado, quien puso una cara de confundido al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Gibson suspira y le indica que se puede retirar, pero antes de irse, Otto se da la vuelta: "¿Puedo tener una paleta?"_

_Fin Flashback_

Otto simplemente mira a ambos monos, y solo pudo decir: "Oh"

"Si...Oh" Replica Gibson.

"Otto, ésto es por tu bien...dejarás los dulces por un tiempo" Antauri camina hacia el refrigerador y agarra un tallo de apio y se lo entrega a Otto en las manos "En cambio, ésto será tu dieta de hoy en adelante" El mono verde primero se mostró confundido, luego sorprendido, después frustrado y finalmente triste, y Antauri puso una mano sobre su hombro como consuelo. Gibson agacha la cabeza y susurra: "Es por tu salud, amigo".

* * *

><p>PDV Soiki<p>

Encendí la luz y me llevé una sorpresa al ver al mono negro ojos púrpura alterando las paredes del Super Robot y la computadora.

"Les dije que yo no les ayudaria nunca más" Les aclaré con rabia, y él solo sonrió.

"No vengo a eso –me dijo- continuaremos el resto del trabajo sin ti y Kes-yo, aunque él ya nos ayudó lo suficiente" Tomó una llave inglesa y corrió, pero fuí muy lento como para ver qué lugar tomó, y escuché un susurro detrás de mí: _Duerme bien, amigo._

Desperté de golpe, pensando que el mono estaba cerca, pero me tranquilizé cuando ví a Kes-yo durmiendo en la otra cama de la habitación ¿Fué una pesadilla? ¿Intentarán tomar venganza? ¿Tienen otro plan?

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Otto y Soiki convencieron a Sprx de ir a jugar un par de videojuegos.

"Llegamos en un rato, chicos" Dice el mono verde "¿Seguros que ninguno va?" Preguntó Sprx, y todos confirmaron que se quedan, y los tres se retiran.

"Buena suerte, chicos" Dice Nova, y Sprx guiña el ojo, ella puso los ojos, y tan pronto como salieron...

"Deprisa" Gritó Chiro, y todos empezaron a adornar el lugar como siempre lo hacian cuando festejan algo. Jinmay llegó y les ayudó junto con Kes-yo; tiempo después llegaron solo 2 los monos blancos y ayudaron a adornar la Sala Principal. De vez en cuando, Kes-yo y los monos ''blancos'' intercambiaban miradas y señas.

"Chicos, olvidé las gaseosas en casa" y Jinmay se fué por ellas. El resto siguió acomodando todo en su lugar.

"¿Cuando llegarán Los Jinetes del Sol y Mobius Quinto?" Preguntó Gibson.

"Bueno, S-26 y Otto se encargaron de decirles -dice Antauri- ¿o nó R-13?" Pregunta severa pero despistadamente mientras pone su mano en su hombro, y R-13 se puso nerviso pero luego sonrie y asiente con la cabeza, pero mentalmente sonrie con malicia.

* * *

><p>Sprx ya estaba aburrido de jugar con Otto y Soiki en los videojuegos, e instantaneamente los videojuegos dejaron de funcionar, y Otto empezó a llorar porque estaba a punto de alcanzar maximo puntuaje.<p>

"¿No quieren regresar a ca..."

"¡NO!" Gritaron Otto y el muchacho nerviosamente "Quiero decir -empieza Soiki- ¿Para qué regresar al Super Robot? Mejor vamos a jugar football" Y todos corren hacia el parque, aunque Otto iba un poco más lento; avisa que irá por el balón hacia el Super Robot y se dirige hacia allá.

"¿Alguien vió el balón de football?"

"..."

"Oh, bueno, gracias" Y corrió a los dormitorios. Encontró el balón y salió del Super Robot, pero luego se detuvo.

"¡Espera!" Dejó el balón en el suelo y caminó de vuelta hacia el Super Robot.

* * *

><p>Soiki se puso impaciente y nervioso al mismo tiempo, asi que miró a su amigo piloto.<p>

"Sprx, espera un segundo" Y el muchacho deja a Sprx. El mono rojo miró al chico alejarse, y luego vió hacia el otro lado, y vió dos figuras similares entre si: una blanca y otra amarilla. Sprx no podia reconocer la figura blanca, pero pudo distinguir algo rosa en la figura amarilla: Era Nova caminando con un mono blanco.

"¿Qué significa ésto?" Exclamó Sprx muy enojado, con la palabra CELOS escrita en su cabeza unas 100 veces, asi que corrió tras ellos, pero de forma que Nova y el mono blanco no lo vieran.

* * *

><p>"No les harás nada a Nova y Sprx ¿Me oyes? -Gritó el niño lider de ojos azules- te las verás con..."<p>

"Chiro, ya no los amenazes" Susurró Gibson

"¡Silencio!" Gritó un mono negro de ojos amarillos que está tecleando en la computadora. Chiro, Antauri y Gibson estaban practicamente pegados a la pared por unos cables de salian de ella. Atrapados por el propio sistema del Super Robot.

"Me lo imaginaba -Murmuró Antauri- sabia que en algún sitio sentí esa energia interna antes" Y trató de activar el comunicador, per fué inútil.

"Jaja, he alterado toda la tecnologia en un radio de dos kilómetros con el Super Robot" Y Surfaz siguió con el trabajo.

_Pero no se puede meter con el poder primate_. Pensó Antauri, y comenzó a meditar (aún atrapado).

* * *

><p>Soiki se encontró en el camino el balón de Otto, asi que lo tomó y cuidadosamente caminó hacia el interior del Super Robot.<p>

* * *

><p>Sprx continuó siguiendo a los monos, y se dió cuenta de que los siguió hasta el bosque de Shuggazoom.<p>

"¿Qué hacen aquí tan lejos?" Se preguntó Sprx, y luego recibe un pensamiento involuntario.

_Sprx, regresa al Super Robot, rápido. Es una trampa._

Él se quedó algo confundido al inicio, pero decidió escuchar la voz de Antauri en su interior y corrió, y a mitad del camino se encontró con Otto,

"Sprx, te estaba buscando -jadeaba Otto- no los sigas, yo iré tras ellos"

"Pero ¿Porqué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y quién acompaña a Nova allá?" Preguntó Sprx, algo irritado.

"Es todo una trampa...de los monos negros, te están esperando en el bosque" Jadeó por última vez antes de caer al suelo dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Debo decir que fué muy dificil porque desvié completamente la trama desde el capitulo 7, asi que prácticamente estoy inventando la historia ahora. Si hubiera seguido la versión original tal y como la tuve desde el principio...bueno, para empezar la estrategia no habria sido "Soprender" a Sprx, y muchos cambios más.<strong>

**Gracias por leer, esperen mi siguiente capitulo ;) (Estoy ansiosa por los próximos dos)**


	10. ¿Salió como se planeó? P2

**Estoy feliz :D El décimo capitulo, pero lamento si ésto no cumple con lo que esperaban, esta semana me estresé -_-U Continúen... :)**

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

"Wow Otto, la falta de azucar te afecta" Dice Sprx, en un tono preocupado, y Otto se encuentra con los ojos adormilados.

"Gibson dijo que es por mi bien" Sprx suspira y ayuda a su amigo a levantarse, luego el mono verde corre hacia el bosque.

"Otto ¿Qué vas...?"

"Vé con Antauri, él te explicará todo" Grita Otto, mientras se va alejando hacia el bosque y el volumen de su voz disminuye. Sprx sabia que no podia perder el tiempo, asi que corrió hacia el Super Robot; al hayarse dentro, encontró decoraciones rotas, comida esparcida y a sus amigos atrapados entre cables que salen de las paredes, y los ayudó a salir.

"¿Alguien me explica qué pasó?" Preguntó el mono rojo de una manera muy molesta

"Fué una trampa –confesó Chiro- aquellos monos negros...otra vez" El piloto tenia una cara de sorprendido, pues él pensó, al igual que el resto, que desaparecieron. Gran error.

"Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" Aún no podia creerlo, y es porque es dificil ver la realidad. Antauri se aclaró la garganta para decir: "Ésto sucedió...:"

_Flashback_

_PDV Antauri_

_Estábamos ordenando la comida y colocando adornos. S-26 estaba "programando la musica" en la computadora._

"_S-26 ¿Otto te ayudó a invitar a los otros?" Preguntó Gibson._

"_Si, si. Mis otros amigos están esperándolos en las coordenadas que Otto envió" Contestó el blanco de ojos amarillos. Gibson asintió con la cabeza y continuó su trabajo, hasta que las luces comenzaron a apagarse y todo lo que funciona con energia electrica se descompuso._

"_¿Qué? ¿Porqué ahora? -Gruñó Chiro- Antauri, ¿puedes llamar a Otto para que nos ayude?" Afirmé con la cabeza y activé su comunicador (ya saben que el de su oreja), pero solo se puede oir estática._

"_Gibson ¿tendrá algo que ver la estática con que el Super Robot se haya apagado?" Pregunté, y Gibson pensó un momento y contesta con un "es probable". Kes-yo sacó un control de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a S-26, no alcanzé a leer sus pensamientos, pero supe que tramaban algo porque 'S-26' lo escondió tras su espalda muy rápidamente._

_Kes-yo se ofreció para ir por Otto, y detrás de mí estaban R-13 y Nova._

"_Antauri, buscaremos R-13 y yo un par de CD's ¿nos ayudas a salir?" Preguntó Nova, y ayudé alos 3 a traspasar el pie del Super Robot para que salieran, ya que la puerta no abre, regresé a la Sala Principal y llegué a tiempo para ver a S-26 presionar un botón del control y comenzaron a romper los cables aparentemente con vida por si mismos y atacarnos, para dejarnos atados contra la pared._

"_Mirense, atrapados por su propio hogar ¿no es irónico?" Comentó el mono blanco y se rió, me volví a modo fantasma para tratar escapar, pero él cerró los ojos y bloqueó mi energia, regresando a mi modo de plata de nuevo._

"_No podrás escapar, mono de plata" Y S-26 se quitó el pelaje de arriba que resultó ser solo una peluca, y revela su cerebro, pero se desliza por sí mismo un casco negro como los que tenemos, solo que éste no se quita, se esconde; tomó un vaso de agua cerca y se mojó la cara y el cuerpo para mostrar un negro rostro mientras pintura blanca se escurre; arrancó otro pedazo de piel de la punta de su cola y de sus brazos para mostrar miembros metálicos y sus cristales amarillos de los ojos aparecieron **(1) **._

"_¡Tú!" Grité, y él solo mostró una sonrisa con afilados dientes. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Otto entró muy serio a la habitación._

"_¿Alguien vió el balon de football?" Preguntó, y todos dejamos caer una gota de sudor con una mueca en la cara._

"_Oh bueno, gracias" Y se fué aparentemente a su habitación, y S-26, o hasta donde sé se llama Surfaz, no hizo ningun esfuerzo por detenerlo. Más tarde bajó Otto con el balón, pero se fué de paso, y un par de minutos más tarde, Otto llegó otra vez, pero ahora sin el._

_PDV Normal_

"_¿Y S-26?" Preguntó el mono verde al ver al mono negro con el pelaje falso a un lado suyo."Oh, uh" Surfaz sacó sus armas y Otto sacó sus sierras. Ambos comenzaron a luchar y se oia cómo las guadañas de Surfaz y las sierras de Otto chocaban entre si para evitar ataques, pero la pelea no duró mucho porque Otto se cansó muy rápido y se sentó bruscamente en el suelo._

"_Otto, escapa –gritó Chiro- avisale a Sprx que regrese al Super Robot y busca a Nova" Asintió el mono verde con la cabeza y salió corriendo con la energia que le queda._

_Fin flashback_

La energia todavia no regresaba, pero Otto acaba de llegar.

"Chicos, ellos tomaron camino hacia el bosque, pero luego volaron, no pude ver más" Dijo Otto, muy triste, y se pudo notar a Sprx a punto de derramar lágrimas. No dejaba de susurrar para si mismo _Se la llevaron, ellos se la llevaron. _Gibson miró un momento a su hermano verde.

"Otto ¿Cómo entrabas y salias del Super Robot si la tecnologia se entropeó en un radio de dos kilometros?" Preguntó el mono azul. _Es por eso que los videojuegos dejaron de funcionar. _Pensó Otto.

"Cuando llegué al Super Robot, ví que no pude entrar, pero siempre he tenido una puerta manual de emergencia muy oculta, solo que olvidé comentarles" Confesó tranquilamente, y Gibson se quedó con la boca un poco abierta al no saber qué responder a eso.

"De acuerdo...pero pudo habernos sido útil saberlo antes" Finalizó, y Otto se encogió de hombros. Y el mono mecánico anuncia que terminará de contar lo que pasó despues.

_Flashback_

_PDV Otto_

_Cuando llegé al pié, jalé aquella puerta (a primera vista parece ser parte de la pared) y salí por ahí, se abre y se cierra jalando, tomé una hoja de papel y usé una pluma improvisada con un sobre de ketchup tirado por allí. La nota dice "Usa la puerta secreta detrás del pié, la principal no abre"._

_Cuando salí, el balón ya no estaba y me puse muy triste, pero ahora me iba a concentrar en buscar a Sprx y Nova, pero aún quiero el balón de vuelta. Más adelante me topé con Sprx y le avisé para luego seguir a Nova y el otro mono._

_Fin flashback_

"No deberia, pero ¿porqué la Sala Principal parece restos de fiesta?" Preguntó Sprx, y Chiro suspiró.

"Planeamos festejar el Aniversario de la Victoria Contra Rey Esqueleto, y Nova decidió que seria sorpresa para tí, para festejar también la toma de tu autocontrol contra el Fuego del Odio, a pesar de que ambas cosas no sucedieron en el mismo dia, pero ella planeó todo" Respondió el muchacho de pelo azbache con tristeza, y Sprx pensó en que le debe una a Nova (Otra vez) por haber hecho ésto por él.

"Que lástima, yo queria comer pastel" Renegó Otto.

"Otto, ya dijimos que dejarás la comida chatarra por un tiempo" Dijo firmemente Antauri, lo que hizo que Otto se ponga aún más molesto, pero no para exagerar. Y el mono rojo recordó otra cosa.

"¿Pero qué pasó con Soiki? Se fué despues de tí, Otto, y dijo que iba hacia el Super Robot"

"No se, jamás lo encontré de nuevo"

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Soiki estaba en una habitación blanca con paredes de metal, el pobre muchacho de pelo plateado se encontraba atado en una silla, y frente a él se encontraba su raptor: Kes-yo, o al menos eso se puede creer.

"Kes-yo ¿Porqué haces ésto?" Preguntó Soiki desesperado. Luego el chico de ojos grises pensó un segundo "Ya se, te lavaron el cerebro ¿No es así?" Interrogó, y el chico rubio negó con la cabeza.

"Todavia mejor: he poseido a Kes-yo, ahora hablas con Yood" Y esas palabras dejaron más que impactado a Soiki "Si, tu amigo siguió ayudándonos ya que tu nos dejaste ¿recuerdas?"

_Flashback_

_Varios dias atras..._

"_Pero quiero respuestas, ¿cómo quieren que confie en ustedes si nunca los he visto?" Preguntó Soiki, y Ridio mostró una sonrisa al notar la incredulidad del joven._

"_Déjalos ya, Soiki, si no quieres ayudarlos a planear la fiesta para Sprx, no lo hagas, no te obligaré a nada" Dijo Kes-yo sonriendo._

"_Tu amigo tiene razón, Soiki, entiendo que no confies, asi que puedes irte si gustas" Dijo Naical, y Soiki asintió con la cabeza para luego despedirse de su amigo Kes-yo e irse._

_Fin Flashback_

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?" Cada vez sonaba el chico gris muy apagado, y Kes-yo suspiró.

"Bueno, como eres amigo de Kes-yo, te compalceré: cuando Kes-yo trajo a Otto con nosotros hace varios dias, tuve que poseerlo, realmente no quise, pero era nuestra única opcion ahora; teniendo su cuerpo, fué más sencillo entrar al Super Robot" Dijo el niño con el destello púrpura en sus ojos, y Soiki miró.

"Tú eras el mono que ví en el Super Robot por la noche ¿no es así? ¿Qué hiciste con Kes-yo para que no te descubriera que te apoderaste de su mente?" Preguntó con rabia.

"Por la noche, corrí hacia un armario y salí del interior de Kes-yo. Lo desmayé con un golpe en la nuca tan pronto como me vió y corrí hacia la Sala Principal; modifiqué los cables para que funcionen con energia natural y con un control que Surfaz usaria para activar la trampa hacia tus amigos monos. Estaba terminando, hasta que llegaste y me descubriste, asi que te he noqueado también, y aproveché que quedaste inconsiente para dejarte de vuelta en tu cama y que yo terminara mi trabajo para poder poseer de nuevo a Kes-yo y regresar a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Son unos despresiables simios de circo" Dijo Soiki con indiferencia.

"Por lo menos fué un buen plan: Surfaz (el mono que se quedó con Ridio en el Super Robot) se encargó de comunicarle al resto dónde llegarian los demás invitados y después estropear la tecnologia a 2 km de radio, mi equipo se encargó de dar un ''susto'' a los amigos aliados del equipo mono, Ridio se llevó a Nova, mientras yo usaba el cuerpo de Kes-yo para hackear el Super Robot por la noche, y todo mientras tú y Otto se llevaron a Sprx a pasear. ¿Increible, no?"

Soiki frunció el ceño al saber que un plan así salió a la perfección: todos han caido en la trampa.

"Y tengo una buena noticia para ti: durante tu estancia con nosotros, te daremos la oportunidad de ver a tu padre muy pronto".

* * *

><p>"Chicos, veré si puedo encontrar a Nova o algo" Y Sprx salió del Super Robot. Y buscó en todos los lugares de la ciudad y en las afueras, pero a pesar de que Chiro lo ayudó a buscarla, fué inútil, y ambos regresaron al Super Robot.<p>

Los aparatos volvieron a funcionar correctamente gracias a un arduo trabajo entre el mono cientifico y el mono mecánico. Por desgracia, esa era la única buena noticia buena, mientras que la buena noticia mala fué revelada al momento en que Sprx y Chiro entraron a la Sala Principal. La noticia fué informada por el mono azul.

"Chicos, hemos recibido un video-mensaje de parte de una fuente desconocida, y lo más probable es que sea de los secuestradores de Nova"

Los ojos de Sprx se abrieron como platos y caminó hacia Gibson.

"Aún no hemos abierto el mensaje –dice Gibson- estaba esperando tu regreso y...auch" Sprx sacó a Gibson de la computadora y abrió el video-mensaje:

_Video:_

_Un bosque como escenario y 5 monos robot negros, y cada uno tiene un color diferente de ojos; 4 sostenian brazos y piernas de Nova mientras que un mono de ojos rojos estaba enfrente de ellos para hablar._

"_Hola Sprx-77, no quisimos llegar a éstos limites, asi que ahora no tienes más opción: todos ustedes, incluyendo a Soiki, han sido víctimas de nuestro plan. Como verás, tenemos a Nova en nuestras manos, y debo suponer que es su mejor peleadora en su equipo, lástima que no sea rival para nosotros"_

_Nova gruñe y hace el mejor esfuerzo por controlar su ira con una mirada sombría._

"_Como hemos dicho, no le haremos daño, solo necesitamos tu ayuda: ven tú solo a nuestra guarida, ya te he enviado las coordenadas anexas al video; si quieres ver a tu amada amiga Nova de nuevo y dejarla libre, haz con cuidado lo que te ordenamos"_

"_No, Sprx, no sabes lo que..." Nova fué interrumpida por la mano de Elurnio, que cubrió la boca de ella rápidamente._

"_No necesitas llevar ningun objeto en especial, solo tienes que llegar completo a la guarida ¿Correcto? Te explicaremos un poco mejor en privado solo por medidas de precaución. Es mejor que hagas bien las cosas, te veremos en 3 dias en la ubicación"_

_Fin del Video_

* * *

><p><strong>Y...¿Qué les pareció? :$ Sprx me preocupa mucho, es mi mono favorito y ahora sufre! Criticas yo consejos sirven mucho :D Al fin tengo tiempo libre, asi que tendré más tiempo para pensar en los próximos capitulos, ya que como mencioné antes, mi historia planeada dió varios giros _ Gracias por leer ;) Esperen lo siguiente...C:**


	11. ¿Qué esperar de Sprx ahora?

**Hello! Debo decir que éste es uno de los capítulos con los que comenzé a desarrollar mi historia...en pocas palabras: mi historia nació a partir de aqui xD Continúen**

_Capítulo 11_

"_No, Sprx, no sabes lo que..." Nova fué interrumpida por la mano de Elurnio, que cubrió la boca de ella rápidamente._

"_No necesitas llevar ningun objeto en especial, solo tienes que llegar completo a la guarida ¿Correcto? Te explicaremos un poco mejor en privado solo por medidas de precaución. Es mejor que hagas bien las cosas, te veremos en 3 dias en la ubicación"_

_Fin del Video_

* * *

><p>PDV Sprx<p>

Cuando finalizó el video, no sabia cómo debia reaccionar ante ésto...¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? ¿Golpear a alguien como lo haria Nova? ¿O simplemente reirme? Para mi desgracia...ésto no es ninguna broma, por más que deseo que lo fuera. Ha pasado un tiempo y ellos aún me buscan, deberé tomar acción propia para descubrir qué quieren.

"Sprx –habló Gibson, él ya sabia lo que voy a hacer- no me digas que planeas ir solo" Bastó con mirarlo para responderle.

"No puedes, es demasiado arriesgado" Antauri advirtió, e hice una mueca.

"Pero Antauri, es más arriesgado si van ustedes. Ya lo oiste: debo seguir sus instrucciones o algo le pasará a Nova, y no quiero arriesgarla o a ustedes a algo –bajé la cabeza y continué hablando, ésta vez como un frio y debil susurro- además: todo esto es por mi, asi que es mi responsabilidad...debo hacerlo solo" Antauri me miró con desaprobación.

"Sprx, por favor, no digas tonterias...Nova nos necesita, no es momento para pensar en..."

"¿Pensar en qué? –Interrumpí a Gibson, y comenzé a elevar la voz- ¿Mis necesidades? No es eso ¿Acaso creen que no puedo hacer ésto solo? Ustedes me dicen todo esto porque yo no pude salir el Fuego del Odio yo solo ¿No es asi?" Fué lo que he estado ocultando de todos...un pensamiento que pensaba guardar hasta mi muerte, y un sentimiento de culpa con el que me condené cargar desde que fuí poseido por el mal y regresé.

Otto lo tomó como si lo que dije fué un insulto; Chiro pareció morderse la lengua para no decir algo que pudiera empeorar la escena; Gibson guardó silencio como si fuera lo más inteligente que pudiera hacer ahora; Antauri solo me miraba de brazos cruzados, y creo que puedo saber qué piensa de mi ahora mismo: ¿Cómo puede Sprx ser tan egoista? Somos sus amigos y familia, es demasiado terco como para hacerlo entrar 'en razón'.

"Hablaremos después, Sprx" Fué lo último que se oyó, y nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación a descansar.

* * *

><p>A media noche salí de mi cama, tomé una mochila y metí un par de cosas en ella; he decidido irme antes para que Antauri no piense en un plan para detenerme a tiempo, con cuidado caminé por el pasillo para no despertar a los demás. Fuí a la computadora e imprimí las coordenadas y grabé el video mensaje en un reproductor portátil. Guardé mapa y video en mi mochila y me dirigi a la cocina, donde encontré a Otto sentado junto a la mesa mirando tristemente un trozo de brócoli, y luego me miró. Me sobresalté y escondí la mochila detrás de mi.<p>

"Otto, t-tu ¿Q-qué haces a...aqui?" Dije tartamudeando, y Otto suspiró.

"Gibson dijo que los seres vivos evolucionan, y como el brócoli es primo de los árboles, quize ver cómo el brócoli evoluciona" Dijo inocentemente, y rodé los ojos, estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero le seguí la corriente.

"Vaya, todo lo que sabes lo aprendes de Gibson ¿No es así?" Pregunté, y Otto asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, a veces se equivoca, pero sabe cosas que yo...oh perdon Sprx ¿Y qué haces tú aqui?"

"¿Ah? Yo...solo e-estaba bu-buscando...un bocad-do de...media...noche" Sonreí.

"¿Y para qué la mochila con artículos para explorar en el bosque?" Dijo señalando mi mochila tras mi espalda ¡Otto se volvió más listo de lo que esperaba! Y ahora me miraba con cara de decepción "Te vas ¿Verdad?" No pude contenerme y asentí con la cabeza.

"Ví las coordenadas hace rato ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta el bosque?" Acepté.

* * *

><p>Otto no paraba de jugar con mi cola desde que salimos, pero no quize replicarle nada porque, si no regresaba a casa, quiero estar en paz con mi hermano. Además, dijo que quiere revisar que las sierras de la cola sirvan, ya que las tuve inactivas un largo periodo.<p>

"Sprx, estás muy serio –dijo él, sosteniendo la punta de mi cola- ¿Estás seguro de ésto?"

"Más que nada" Otto asintió con la cabeza y siguió revisando la punta de mi cola.

"Sprx, nunca dijiste para qué sirve la extraña marca roja de tu cola"

"Otto, siempre te dije que eso era un lunar en la punta de mi cola"

"Pero los lunares no salen en la piel de metal, y no debo ser Gibson para saberlo" Inspeccioné mi cola, pues la verdad es que me preocupan más mis imanes porque los pongo más en acción que mi cola, asi que nunca me detuve a verla atentamente.

"Otto, es verdad –dije sorprendido- ésta parte roja de hecho parece ser de vidrio, ni el resto ni Mandarin tienen o tuvieron esa marca roja ¿Tendrá algo que ver con todo ésto?" Otto se encogió de hombros. Llegamos a los limites de la ciudad, en la zona donde el bosque comienza.

"Otto ¿Dirás a Antauri y al resto que fuí por mi cuenta?" Pregunté, y Otto se rió.

"Ellos se darán cuenta, pero no les diré que ví el mapa"

"¿Lo prometes?" Pregunté, y Otto asintió con la cabeza y levantó su cola, y enrroscamos nuestras colas para pactar su juramento **(Juramento de la cola: Es como la del dedito, pero con la punta de la cola ^^)** y luego las soltamos para darnos un fraternal abrazo.

"Gracias Otto, eres el mejor" Nos dejamos libres y avancé hacia el interior del bosque mientras él se despide de mí sacudiendo la mano.

* * *

><p>PDV Otto<p>

Estoy realmente preocupado por Sprx, ya que él no es la clase de mono que sabe cuidarse por si solo...no digo que yo si lo sea, pero al menos Nova no debe estarme cuidando la espalda en las batallas. Los extraño a ambos.

Regresé al Super Robot, y al entrar por el pasillo...Antauri me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, y Chiro y Gibson al lado de él...estoy en problemas.

"Otto, creo que no necesito preguntarte qué pasó ni preguntarte dónde esta él, por lo que me gustaria que me dijeras lo que sabes" Tragué saliva y miré nervioso; Antauri me miraba fijamente, Chiro me mira preocupado y Gibson estaba neutral, y pareció como si hubiera recordado algo y se dirigió a su tubo dejándome con los dos al mando. No me salvaré ésta vez, yo no delataré a Sprx.

"Antauri, no sabria decirte porque lo acompañé solamente hasta el bosque" Dije timidamente, y no es ninguna mentira...en mi punto de vista, y Antauri asintió, aceptando mi argumento.

"Puedo sentir que eso es verdad, al igual que siento que escondes algo más, y te pido que digas lo que..." Antauri fué interrumpido por Gibson, que entró corriendo desde su tubo hasta nosotros, yo suspiré de alivio.

"Sprx ha borrado las coordenadas y el video –gritó mi hermano azul- sabia que él haria algo así antes de irse" Todos miramos sorpendidos un instante; yo no vi a Sprx borrar las coordenadas, pero era obvio que pasaria algo así viniendo de él. Suspiré de alivio, sabiendo que ellos no lo encontrarian. Casi me sentí seguro...casi, hasta que Gibson habló de nuevo.

"Tal vez pueda registrar las coordenadas de la posición actual de Sprx en la computadora mediante el localizador" Gibson lo intentó y no lo logró, tal vez aquel sabotaje ha afectado por un poco más de tiempo la señal de Sprx, y Antauri tomó la palabra.

"Probaré algo: Cuando R-13, o mejor dicho Ridio, estaba en el Super Robot, aproveché que toqué su hombro y obtuve una pequeña muestra de su energia; puedo tratar de sentir la energia de él y la de Sprx cuando se estén acercando cada vez más entre ellos, pero debo mantenerme en constante meditación para conocer su progreso." ¿Desde cuando Antauri puede hacer eso? Esto es malo.

"Antauri, ya no me sorprende nada de lo haces" Dijo Chiro con una pequeña risa, y de hecho, ya me acostrumbré a esas tenebrosas cosas que Antauri suele hacer.

"Otto ¿Podemos usar tu Boogie **(1)**? **(No se si así se escribe) **Preguntó Gibson, y dije varias excusas sobre mi Boogie hasta que se me salió decir "No sirve" y Gibson ahora dijo que me ayudaria a reparalo.

* * *

><p>PDV Chiro<p>

Otto y Gibson fueron a "reparar" el Boogie, y Antauri y yo empacamos provisiones en la Sala Principal. Jinmay llegó, quien no la hemos visto desde que fué por gaseosas.

"Chicos, perdonen que no llegué, pero me llamaron del Orfanato y me dijeron que Soiki y Kes-yo están desaparecidos, y tuve que buscarlos por todas partes...traté de comunicarme con ustedes, pero la señal era horrible ¿No los han visto?" Con lo sucedido en las últimas horas, olvidé a ambos chicos.

"Lo siento Jinmay, no se nada de ellos. Nova fué raptada por los monos negros, y es posible que tengan también a los niños" Aclaré, y Jinmay se puso muy triste y me abrazó fuertemente.

"Los encontraremos y les daremos una lección, de eso no hay duda" Dije. Gibson y Otto entraron a la Sala Principal después de un rato, que es allí donde estambamos juntando las cosas para buscar a Sprx mientras ellos iban por el Boogie.

"Pero no mentí, te dije que no sirvió"

"Pero las cosas se dicen despues de descomponerlas, no antes"

"¿Que pasó?" Pregunté, pero ya sabia que clase de respuesta esperar.

"Otto comenzó a romper el motor del Boogie con un martillo, asi que tuve que alejarlo y reparé el auto por mi cuenta, pero no alcanzó a hacer gran daño, asi que fué rápido" Lo supuse.

"Pero es mio, yo puedo romperlo y repararlo cuando..."

"¡Ya basta! –exclamé- si el Boogie ya funciona, vamonos ya y discutios eso luego, Otto, no olvides que hacemos ésto para evitar que Sprx le pase algo también" No recuerdo la última vez que hablé con tanta dureza. Comenzamos a guardar todo, eran como las 3 de la madrugada ya.

Dejé a Jinmay a cargo del Super Robot y Antauri, Gibson, Otto y yo nos fuimos; Gibson estaba conduciendo, Otto estaba de copiloto con los brazos cruzado y yo estaba en la parte de atras junto a Antauri, mientras él medita para ubicar la relación de energias entre Sprx y Ridio.

PDV Jinmay

Terminé de limpiar, porque a pesar de que el equipo limpió un poco antes de que llegara, aún quedó un poco de desastre en la Sala Principal. Me siento mal por Sprx y estoy preocupada por Nova, Soiki y Kes-yo, yo los quiero mucho. Me senté en la silla de Chiro y cerré los ojos para aclarar mi mente.

* * *

><p>PDV Sprx<p>

Estoy a la mitad del bosque siguiendo el mapa, ahí me indica que debo buscar un árbol hueco color morado a unos metros más; no será dificil, pero los árboles tienen diferentes tonos de rosa, rojo y morado, y es muy probable confundirlos a éstas horas de la noche.

Lo encontré a unos metros y avanzé hasta él, asomé la cabeza dentro del tronco para ver qué debo encontrar, pero solo hay un trineo, dos gusanos en un frasco y una pequeña caja con píldoras color púrpura, verde y rojo, 6 de cada uno. Ante mí apareció una versión holográfica de Ridio, pero ésta era en vivo **(2)**.

"Veo que preferiste visitarnos un poco más temprano"

"Dime qué debo hacer ahora"

"Saca los gusanos del frasco, dales una píldora morada y se volverán grandes..."

"¿Son testosteronas?" Pregunté al holograma, y éste solo frunció el ceño.

"No preguntes, solo haz lo que te digo: les das las píldoras, y cuando crezcan átalas al trineo; luego dales una pastilla verde y ambas lanzarán energia de su boca para crear un portal, te sentarás en el trineo y harás que los gusanos enormes te jalen por el portal hasta la salida, ellos sabrán dónde termina el viaje; cuando el viaje por el portal termine, te encontrarás en una clase de bosque o selva, la vegetación es mixta, les das una píldora verde a cada gusano de nuevo para que cierren el portal, y recibirás más instrucciones en el siguiente punto" Dijo Ridio, y desapareció.

Seguí sus instrucciones: ahora estoy entrando al extraño portal transportador mientras conduzco dos gusanos enormes sobre un trineo en busca de un segundo equipo de monos...creo que he pasado por cosas más extrañas.

Se abrió el portal para salir y aterrizé en el suelo del bosque, bajé del trineo y le di las pastillas verdes a los gusanos para que cerraran el portal. Dí una mirada a todo mi alrededor, me es muy familiar...como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Subí a un arbol y me posé en una rama gruesa, coloqué una sábana y una almohada y me acosté con la mirada hacia las estrellas; puedo descansar, despues de todo, comenzé el viaje antes.

_Si no me equivoco tuve un sueño donde caminé por un bosque así hasta una cueva._ Pensé, me concentré en recordar que más vi en mi sueño, pero lo olvidé, fué hace varios meses, solo recuerdo la parte de la cueva, y cuando escucho el grito de...

"Nova, no se si lo sepas...pero no dejaré que salgas lastimada por mi culpa de nuevo, no lo permitiré" Susurré y cerré mis ojos, pensando en que aquel sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, se hace realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? No estoy muy convencida, yo esperaba más :( Y perdonen aquel (1) del capitulo anterior, no es explicación...y hablando de eso, he aqui las de éste capítulo (solo en caso de que no supieran a qué me refiero):<strong>

**1.-¿Saben sobre el/los Boogie(s) de Otto?. En 'Wormhole', se aventuraron en él dentro del Gusano Oscuro e hicieron explotar el auto para deshacerse de algunos zombies que estaban en su interior; en 'The Hills Have Five', una chica monstruo fué raptada por el escuadrón y ella escapó en ese auto; y hay otro episodio donde creo que accidentalmente expulsan el Boogie hacia el espacio, no lo recuerdo.**

**2.-Éste holograma no es en realidad eso...en 'Antauri's Masters', Chiro se comunicó con el Escuadrón como un holograma usando el Poder Primate, no lo recuerdo. Éste caso es muy similar, pero ya se mencionó que el poder que los monos negros poseen es parecido al Poder Primate, aunque no son exactamente lo mismo, pero hay similitudes.**

**Gracias por leer y esperen mi siguiente capitulo ^^U**


	12. ¿Nos acercamos al objetivo?

**Hola de nuevo ^^ ¿Vieron Golden Age? Al crear la historia, hice varias contradicciones, ya se darán cuenta...Continúen! C:**

**Ridio (líder) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

PDV Sprx

Desperté, pero no dormí muy bien porque una estúpida lechuza estuvo haciendo ruido ¿Sabes lo aterrador que és que una lechuza te observe dormir toda la noche? Es muy incómodo, y hasta creo que fué una ridícula idea ir por mi cuenta **(¿Enserio? xD)**.

Saqué de mi mochila algo para comer. Estoy abastecido de agua, algo de ensalada hecha por Gibson hace poco (Debo admitirlo: él sabe cocinar), pan, frutas y café...siempre he traído conmigo café instantaneo en cualquier viaje para evitar cansarme.

Subí a lo más alto del arbol para ver si puedo tener una mejor vista de dónde debo dirigirme; acabo de darme cuenta que el cielo es algo rojo y anaranjado...aterrador.

_Eso explica la frialdad de esos monos...de seguro ellos nacieron aquí_. Pensé.

PDV Normal.

Sprx saltó al suelo, tomó la bolsa de píldoras y caminó hacia el Este, dejando a los gusanos super desarrollados solos; no se dió cuenta que al pasar junto a un arbusto una de esas ramas rozó la bolsa y las píldoras verdes y púrpuras cayeron en el camino, las rojas se salvaron.

* * *

><p>PDV Chiro<p>

Acabo de despertar...todos dormimos, excepto Antauri que él decidió quedarse meditando para ver si habia un cambio; detectó una pequeña señal de acercamiento entre Sprx y Ridio como una hora después de que dejamos el Super Robot **(Cuando se comunicaron junto al árbol hueco)**; Antauri sospecha que podria ser una clase de poder que posee todo ese equipo, muy parecido al Poder Primate. Antauri abrió los ojos repentinamente.

"Sprx volvió a moverse, sigamos" Exclamó, y seguimos: Otto tomó el volante, encendió el Boogie y continuamos. Él nos entregó un sandwich a cada uno mientras conduce...él no dejaba de gritar '¡Gibson es el Dios de los Sandwiches!' mientras Gibson gritaba '¡Concéntrate en el volante, Otto! ¿¡QUIERES MATARNOS!'.

En fin, miré a Antauri que se ve raro ¿Será que él está molesto porque Sprx no lo escuchó? No es que yo no esté molesto, pero parece algo más...¿frustado? No, tal vez lo tomó personal...no, es imposible, Antauri no es tan inmaduro como para tomarlo asi.

Otto activó su comunicador de oído.

"¿A quién llamas?" Pregunté.

"No he probado el comunicador hace rato, quiero ver si capturo la señal de Nova"

"¿Probaste con Sprx?" Preguntó Antauri, aún meditando, pero con un ojo abierto.

"Yo lo intenté –Dijo Gibson- pero la señal parece bloqueada"

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Una habitación de piedra, probablemente una cueva, alberga un mono robot amarillo con ojos rosa cuyas manos metálicas están atados a unas cadenas que le permiten solamente estar de pie. La habitación se ve oscura debido a la escacez de luz, a excepción de algunas antorchas que cuelgan de la pared. Y hay un enorme computador en un lado.

Justo frente a ella hay una puerta electrónica, y se abre para mostrar a un mono negro de ojos verde, éste mono la ignora y camina directamente hacia el computador.

PDV Nova

"¿Cúales son sus verdaderos planes? –pregunté enojada- porque si se atreven a tocar a uno de noso..."

"No no es nuestro plan matar a tu novio, ni a ti, ni al resto, si eso intentas decir" Dice mientras teclea en el computador, con un tono molesto.

"¡No es mi novio!" Grité ruborizada y más enojada, sentí algo extraño en mi estómago cuando lo dije.

"Como sea, cariño, tu nov...amigo vendrá, y no solo por la extorsión, sino a rescatarte" Dijo apagando el computador y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, luego se detuvo.

"Sé de tus pesadillas...no debes culpar a tu hermano verde, porque ahí tu y tus amigos estaban drogados todavia por los dardos tranquilizantes. Además, parece ser natural en él cometer esos errores" Insertó su cola en un agujero junto a la puerta electrónica y se fué, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, y me llegó algo a la mente de golpe.

"La camára –susurré para mí- recuerdo que la puse en Sprx días después de que Otto y yo hablamos"

_Flashback_

_Hace varias semanas..._

_Entré con un plato lleno de budín de vainilla a la habitación de Sprx, él estaba puliendo sus imanes (que sorpresa) y dejó de hacerlo para mirarme._

"_Hola Nova ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó, y me puse algo mal._

"_Solamente estaba aburrida, y decidí pasar el rato contigo...a menos que estés..."_

"_No, no, no, ahora no hago nada importante"_

"_¿Quieres budín?" Pregunté, y me miró._

"_¿Chocolate o vainilla?"_

"_Es vainilla" Espero que no lo rechaze._

"_Oh seguro, es mi favorito" Y caminé hacia donde él estaba para darle mi plato y fingí tropezar, dejando que el budín aterrize sobre su cabeza. Claro, hizo una mueca y me miró, creyendo que lo hice a propósito (Es correcto)._

_Jadié para fingir sorpresa"Sprx, lo lamento tanto, dejame ayudarte" Me levanté y tomé un pañuelo para comenzar a frotar su casco, y aproveché para tomar el pegamento industrial de Sprx y pegar la cámara en la punta de su casco. Él ya habia terminado de limpiarse cara y cuerpo._

"_Gracias Nova, pensé que era una clase de broma solo para molestarme" Dijo sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos._

"_Enserio lo siento"_

_Fin Flashback_

_Otto...ova...por...or...res...o...de (Otto a Nova, porfavor responde)_

_Mi comunicador está llamando ¿Cómo?_ Pensé. "¡Hola Otto!"

_¿Te est...n tor...ando? ¿Dond..est...s? (¿Te están torturando? ¿Dónde estás?)_

"No se, es una clase de cueva y...¿Sprx está con ustedes?"

_No...el fue...uscarte...olo. (No...el fué a buscarte solo)_

"Ése necio...pero Otto ¿Recuerdas la cámara?"

_¿Cam...ra? (¿Cámara?)_

"Una cámara, dijiste que la probarias en Sprx siendo yo quien la puso en su casco"

_Es v...dad, tal vez...go la pan...lla en...(Es verdad, tal vez tengo la pantalla en...)_

"¿No piensas que la bateria ya se gastó?"

_No ne...cita bat...ía (No necesita batería) *silencio un momento* lo en...tré, ahora veré si fun...na, no se có...de olvidar...cáma... (lo encontré, ahora veré si funciona, no se cómo pude olvidar la cámara)_

_S...pre olvid...s tus inv...os (siempre olvidas tus inventos)._ Era Gibson. _Nova, no...muevas, estamos...camino para bus...e. _Finaliza Otto y corta la señal.

"Claro, como si pudiera moverme ahora" Dije después de un suspiro.

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Soiki seguia encerrado en aquella habitación blanca atado a una silla, y a su espalda estaba Kes-yo, también atado a una.

"Lo admito, Soiki: yo estaba equivocado, debí alejarme contigo cuando decidiste dejar de ayudarlos, todo es mi culpa, espero que me perdones" Dijo muy arrepentido.

"No te disculpes, Kes-yo, de igual forma ellos pudieron haber encontrado una manera de cómo conseguir la información que necesitan...son demasiado listos"

"Pero aún así –continuó el rubio- dejé que ese mono controlara mi cuerpo y engañara a Otto, me siento mal por traicionarlos así, todo por mi ingenuidad y mis deseos de tener ese refugio, tu dijiste algo de que lo habias visto antes ¿No es así?" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Siento que sus nombres los habia oido antes ¿Porqué me parecen tan familiar?"

"_Porque ya nos habiamos visto antes"_ Dijo una voz que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Quiere entrar en mi cuerpo de nuevo!" Gritó el rubio con pánico.

"Yood ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es verdad?"

"Ya que lo verás muy pronto, es mejor que te diga qué vamos a hacer: Tu padre trama gobernar Shuggazoom, y desea hacerlo al lado de su hijo. Verás...:"

_Flashback_

_PDV Yood_

_Estábamos en el interior de un laboratorio extraño: los monos robots estaban en otra habitación viendo televisión, y nosotros viendo cómo un hombre con un ojo azul y el otro rojo hablaba con tu padre._

"_Claro que puedo brindar mi ayuda" Dijo el hombre conocido como El Alquimista._

"_Muchas gracias, debo admitir que tus monos se ven realmente poderosos y creo que seria bueno que los tuyos y los míos se unieran"_

"_No suena nada mal, solo piénsalo: los 12 monos con poderes ayudarán a salvar la ciudad del crimen " **(Cuanta lógica xD Pero eso es tener visión ^^)**_

"_Es perfecto, y tal vez podamos después gobernar la ciudad" El Alquimista miró sorprendido. "¿Qué?" Preguntó tu padre desconcertado._

"_Espera, yo no quiero gobernar la ciudad, solo busco proteger mi hogar"_

"_Pero tendríamos más poder, y haríamos de éste lugar a nuestra manera"_

"_Lo siento, pero en ese caso no te ayudaré si tus planes son conquistar Shuggazoom" Dijo ese hombre muy serio, y tu padre se vió frustrado._

"_No puedo creer que seas tan ciego ¿No piensas en las ventajas? Lo mejor es..." El Alquimista negó con la cabeza, confirmando que no lo ayudaría._

"_Es mi decisión: No te pienso ayudar si ésos son tus planes, disculpa"_

"_No, entiendo...lamento hacerte perder el tiempo" Tu padre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salimos todos, mientras el Alquimista solo observa._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

"¿Cómo olvidaste que Sprx tiene una cámara en su casco?" Preguntó Gibson muy molesto con los brazos cruzados.

"No lo se, simplemente lo olvidé, tal vez porque comenzé a trabajar en otros inventos" Dijo el mono verde encogiéndose de hombros.

"Otto, yo no...olvidalo, solo dame el aparato para encenderlo" Gibson tomó el pequeño aparato pantalla de las manos de su hermano.

"Vaya Otto –comenzó Chiro- que alivio que guardaste tu invento aquí"

"¿Guardar? Ahora que recuerdo: yo lo olvidé aquí cuando hice una reparación, luego perdí el interés...de hecho, ya no lo quiero, lo voy a..." Dijo Otto estirando la mano para quitarle a Gibson el aparato.

"¡OTTO! ¡No te dejaré dañar otro aparato! Fué suficiente con el boogie" Fulminó, Otto solo suspiró y siguió conduciendo.

Gibson hizo lo mismo y encendió el aparato. En la pantalla apareció extraña vegetación que se iba acercando, desde el punto de vista. Sprx estaba caminando, y Gibson podia ver el camino por el que iba.

"¡Funcionó!" Exclamó el científico azul con victoria "Un kilometro más a la izquierda" Dijo Antauri, y avanzamos como él dijo. "Alto" Finalizó.

Bajaron los 4 del automóvil, y Gibson no quitaba la mirada de la pequeña pantalla.

"Chicos, hay un problema –comenzó el genio- Sprx ha cruzado un portal que lo lleva a una tierra lejos de lo físico del planeta Shuggazoom, yo he visto ésto en un reportaje y para entrar en él, necesito dos gusanos Bacotol Di Oibre y una fórmula comprimida de..."

Y de la nada se abrió un portal justo delante de ellos.

"¡Qué demo...! –Gritó Gibson- no entren, no conocemos el origen de..."

"Es seguro –dijo Antauri junto al portal- puedo sentirlo, ahora entremos" Y todos entraron, aunque Gibson se atrasó un poco por la confusión, y justo cuando se acercaron, violentamente los absorbió el portal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Soy yo o he estado usando demasiado la torpeza para unir a Sprx y Nova o.O?<strong>

**Bueno, no es mi mejor capitulo...no he estado inspirada :S Esto fué lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, no se si actualize antes del 23 o hasta enero por las fechas proximas :) Gracias por leer! :) Y Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo adelantado :D**


	13. ¿Qué tan próximo?

**Hi Hi Hi Hi! :D Espero que el capitulo valga la pena, estoy teniendo un bloqueo de escritora, y me está dificultando la historia -_-U Continúen :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Pasaron por el turbulento vórtice del portal por un par de minutos. Al acercarse a la salida, prácticamente fueron expulsados de ella, cayendo los cuatro aventureros uno sobre el otro: Primero Antauri, después Chiro, luego Otto y finalmente Gibson.

"Ésto no lo planeaba" Dijo el mono azul, dijo tomando el aparato de Otto.

"No hables por tí, Gibson" Gruñó el chico de pelo azbache, y todos se levantaron, Antauri se puso en posición de meditación. Otto miró hacia un lado y vió dos enormes gusanos que lanzaban energia de su boca formando el portal por el cual salieron.

"Aw ¿No son adorables?" Preguntó Otto acercandose a las creaturas.

"Si con adorables quieres decir grotescos y pasados de esteroides...entonces si" Dijo Gibson, tratando de esconderse detrás del niño líder. Miró con atención.

"Ésos son los gusanos que necesitábamos para llegar hasta acá –informó Gibson- ¿Serán los mismos que usó Sprx para venir?" Otto estaba a punto de acariciar uno de los gusanos, pero éste retrocedió al lado de un arbusto. El mono verde avanzó hasta él y se dió cuenta de algo cercano al arbusto.

"Chicos –llamó Otto- ¿Alguien sabe qué es ésto?" El resto del equipo se acercó y vieron las píldoras moradas en el suelo.

"Tal vez las usó Sprx -Dijo Antauri, y Gibson las tomó para guardarlas en su casco- Avancemos, es por allá, creo que nos acercamos más a Sprx" Dijo apuntando hacia el Este, y siguieron. Gibson dificilmente trataba de encender el aparato, pero era inútil.

"Gibson ¿Tú o Antauri saben porqué Sprx tiene un punto rojo en su cola?"

* * *

><p>PDV Sprx<p>

Estaba atravezando cada clase de vegetación que se atravezaba por mi camino, pero sin poner mucha atención para mirar el mapa con ciudado, pero algo me detuvo: choqué contra algo y caí al suelo. Me levanté para ver que era.

"¿Unas ruinas? -Pregunté para mí, viendo una pared de piedra justo delante de mí- ¿Estoy en el camino correcto?" Entonces apareció otra vez aquel holograma versión Ridio.

"Lo estás, solo tienes que seguir adelante"

"Como sea ¿Cuándo me vas a decir qué es lo que debo hacer?"

"¡A eso me presento! ¿Crees que hablo para saludar?"

"Si eso te hace menos amargado..."

"¡Callate y escucha! Al llegar al punto final del mapa, te toparás con una cue..."

"¿Una cueva aparentemente bloqueada y una piedra con un agujero?"

"Si ya sabes ¿Para qué preguntas qué debes hacer?" Me quedé en shock, recordé aquel sueño...mi sueño se ¿cumplió? ¿Nova estuvo en amenaza de peligro desde hace tiempo y yo no tuve ni la más mínima intención de hacer algo al respecto? Soy un tonto.

"Entonces: te acercas, metes la cola en el agujero, entras a la cueva y saldrá un rayo infrarrojo hacia tí...no lo esquives; saldrá un agujero pequeño en una pared y te pedirán tu confirmación de identidad, asi que insertas tu cola en ella. Es importante para que las trampas no se activen, el equipo de seguridad detecta cuántas personas entran y a todas les pide confirmar identidad, por eso nadie debe acompañarte ¿Seguro que estás solo?"

Sabía que el equipo estaba atrás siguiéndome, pero tuve la sensación de que ellos no me alcanzarían a tiempo debido a la distancia "Si, lo estoy"

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

"Pero en caso de que sea verdad ¿Para qué sirve?" Preguntó Antauri, todos avanzando, Otto levantó la mano.

"Yo ví en una pelicula un niño con un ojo verde y uno café, y el verde era la llave para liberar una civilización zombie subterranea, solo debía sacar una lágrima del ojo verde y colocarla en un pentagrama antiguo, y asi los zombies saldrían" Dijo Otto **(No se si exista una película así, yo lo inventé xD)**

"Y lo que tratas de decir es que Sprx tiene un caso similar al de la película ¿No?"

"Correcto" Contestó el mono verde.

"Podría ser similar, despues de todo nos hemos enfrentado a mucha ficción" Dijo el mono de plata, y Gibson se cruza de brazos dando un gran suspiro. Chiro trae ahora el aparato de Otto, que aún no enciende, hasta que la imagen aparece por sí sola.

"Chicos, encendió" Y todos se acercaron rápidamente con Chiro para ver la imagen.

_Ante ellos se ve un holograma de Ridio._

"_Si eso te hace menos amargado..." Es la voz de Sprx._

"_¡Callate y escucha! Al llegar al punto final del mapa, te toparás con una cue..."_

"_¿Una cueva aparentemente bloqueada y una piedra con un agujero?"_

"_Si ya sabes ¿Para qué preguntas qué debes hacer?"_

_Hay silencio un momento._

"_Entonces...te acercas, metes la cola en el agujero, entras a la cueva y saldrá..."_

Comienza a haber estática en la pantalla.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exclamó Gibson, sin esperar una respuesta. Otto arrebató el aparato de las manos de Chiro y comenzó a oprimir todos los botones"

"¡Otto! ¿Qué te dije de dañar...?"

La señal volvió.

"¿Qué decías, Gibson?"

"_...debe acompañarte ¿Seguro que estás solo?"_

"_Si, lo estoy"_

"_Entonces sigue, te esperaremos dentro del pasillo a la izquierda"_

"_Como sea, voy a..."_

La señal se fué de nuevo.

"¿Qué decías, Otto?"

* * *

><p>Sprx sigue caminando, pensando sobre usar su cola como una llave, ahora todo es tan repentino.<p>

_Hace rato siento algo en mi cabeza_. Pensó Sprx, y lleva su mano a la punta de su casco, y un bicho parecido a una araña con alas y cola se posa en la mano metálica.

"Ah ¿Tú estabas arriba de mí todo este tiempo?" Dice bajando el brazo, y el insecto comienza a explorar el brazo hasta llegar al pecho, y Sprx se da cuenta de algo que su cola envuelve.

"Hey ¿Que tienes en tu...? ¡Ouch!" Gritó al sentir la mordida del insecto, y Sprx lanzó al bicho al suelo con una palmada, el bicho dejó libre el objeto y Sprx lo tomó.

"Que extraño ¿Qué será? Se ve un poco mordisqueado" El insecto comienza a hacer un ruido zumbante aturdidor, haciendo que Sprx suelte el objeto para taparse los oidos, entonces un enjambre de arañas parecidas al bicho, pero más grandes, llega volando hasta el lugar donde está un aturdido y sorprendo mono rojo.

"¡Monos trepadores!"

* * *

><p>El equipo seguia avanzando, Otto pensó que su aparato fué totalmente inútil por su culpa y lo golpeaba con una roca para romperlo, mientras Gibson solo observaba cómo cada tornillo y pieza restante del aparato volaban y caían al suelo con gracia.<p>

"Otto ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? La mala señal no es tu culpa"

"Pude haberle puesto un mejor receptor de señal" Dijo el pequeño mono verde enojado.

"Pero aún así fué bastante útil, tu aparato nos mostró que Sprx busca una cueva -Dijo el científico, tratando de darle ánimo a su hermano- además: tu construyes, no rompes"

"Sprx se detuvo –dijo Antauri repentinamente- es nuestra oportunidad de alcanzarlo, usen los jets"

Otto dejó la roca en el suelo y encendieron sus jets propulsores.

"¿Era necesario que Sprx se detuviera para hacer ésto?"

"No tenemos mucho combustible, ni comida, Otto" Respondió Antauri.

"..."

* * *

><p>Jinmay se sentó en la computadora de la Sala Principal para perder el tiempo un momento, y al azar comenzó a buscar en Google <strong>(No soy dueña de Google).<strong>

_Soiki nunca me dijo de donde viene, buscaré su nombre._ Pensó Jinmay, tecleó el nombre del niño y oprimió Buscar, encontró un par archivos de internet y abrió uno que le llamó mucho la atención, que dice así:

_HIJO DE CIENTÍFICO ILEGAL DESAPARECE_

_Hace apenas unos días se reportó como desaparecido **Soiki Berkel**, el hijo del científico Darius **Berkel**, conocido por robarse el proyecto del misterioso alquimista que habita en las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de Tierras Salvajes._

_Despues de haber puesto en exhilio al Dr. **Berkel** en su propio laboratorio en estado de congelación en un desconocido paradero gracias al mismo alquimista timado, no se sabe qué pasó con el muchado de 11 años, pero se cree que el joven escapó; algunos testigos que sabían del muchacho creen haberlo visto huir a las zonas más frias de nuestro planeta acompañado del proyecto robado de su padre durante el alboroto. Los investigadores afirman que no dejarán de buscar al muchacho y el proyecto en manos hasta lograr tener respuestas._

Jinmay se sorprendió al leerlo, sabe que es el mismo Soiki ya que su nombre y apellido no son muy comunes. Abrió el siguiente documento, fué publicado antes que el primero.

_COMPLOT: CIBER MONOS 2 BUSCAN EL CAOS_

_Despues de que el hombre conocido como El Alquimista creó un equipo de monos robot con el fin de salvar la ciudad, un científico ilegal llamado Darius **Berkel** creó un segundo escuadrón cuyo diseño biologico e inorgánico es el mismo, excepto por los colores. El señor **Berkel**, acompañado de su hijo **Soiki Berkel**, confirmaron que el fin de crear un segundo escuadrón es para gobernar el planeta._

_Fuentes desconocidas dieron a conocer la noticia, y la policia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para detenerlos, pero a pesar de ser un gran numero de agentes los que han combatido a los **Berkel** y sus monos, éstos han logrado mayor resistencia y ventaja._

_Nuestros combatientes conservatistas no pueden detener los planes de los **Berkel**, pero se han oido rumores de que nuestro heroe, el capitan Shuggazoom, conoce al Alquimista, que es el original creador de la idea del escuadrón mono, y los llevará al combate; esperamos que no sean rumores y que se presente el original escuadrón mono._

"Oh uh"

* * *

><p>Sprx no deja de exterminar los extraños insectos porque parece que al matar uno, llegan otros tres a reemplazarlo.<p>

"A este paso nunca los venceré -Exclamó el mono rojo, y pensó un momento- me pregunto si tomarme una de las píldoras me hará mas grande" Sprx comenzó a urgar en su mochila para sacar las píldoras, y encontró la bolsa con solo 6 píldoras rojas.

"Hey ¿Adónde se fueron las restantes?" Se preguntó, viendo la bolsa, y varios insectos arrebataron la mochila.

"¡Insecto de circo, es mi comida!" Exclamó Sprx, y los insectos se fueron con la mochila, aunque dejaron caer el mapa.

"Ahora veo porqué Gibson los odia tanto" Gruñó, tomó el mapa, guardó las píldoras y continuó.

* * *

><p>"¿Falta mucho, Antauri?" Preguntó Otto.<p>

"Siento sus energias más cerca –contestó el mono de plata- nos acercamos. Siguieron volando unos kilómetros más, luego se detuvieron.

"Ahora a tierra, tal vez Sprx suba para orientarse y nos vea" Aclaró el segundo al mando.

"¿Significa que nos acercamos? Ya era hora" Comentó Gibson, y los 4 aterrizaron para continuar caminando. Sprx estaba a solo un par de kilómetros más adelante que el escuadrón, aún no se lograban ver, pero Antauri pudo sentirlo.

* * *

><p>Sprx se sentó sobre una roca al lado de un río para descansar y beber un poco de agua, luego siguió. Él completamente habia olvidado en la posibilidad de que su equipo lo seguía, no podia dejar de pensar en Nova y en lo que probablemente está siendo sometida. Se atoró en sus pensamientos, los sucesos desde que aquella alarma lo despertó de su pesadilla para encontrarse con primera vez a Ridio y el resto del equipo oscuro.<p>

"Era imposible detener todo esto, ya estaba previsto" Susurró para si mismo, se levantó y continuó su camino, ya quedaba muy poco para llegar.

_Debí traer conmigo combustible para mi jet._

Sprx se fijó en el mapa y tuvo una sensación de deja-vú, aunque él ya sabia de qué se trataba, observó un rato el camino que quedaba de selva (o bosque), y susurró lo que tiempo atrás se predijo decir: "Entonces, debe ser por éste camino".

* * *

><p><strong>No se si los jets de los monos usan energia natural, pero yo creo que no necesitan combustible...Bueno <strong>**¿Qué les pareció? Me tomó varios capítulos llegar hasta acá, al menos ya esta avanzando el climax -_-U Gracias por leer, yo actualizo poco después de Navidad. Felices fiestas a todos :D**


	14. Continuamos

**Hello! Estoy de nuevo, ahora con el 14th Capítulo de ésta historia (No creí que llegaría tan lejos ._.) Bueno, continúen ^^ Ah y no soy dueña del SRMTHFG! Solo la trama y los personajes que no pertenecen a ningun otro show.**

**Ridio (líder) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Nova estaba aún encadenada en su habitación, y no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de liberarse, solamente conservó la postura porque ya era obvio para ella que pierde su energia tratando. Los monos negros, a excepción del compañero de ojos morados, entraron a la habitación de Nova; Ridio se acercó a la chica amarilla.

"Ya esta cerca tu amigo rojo, los verás pronto"

"No entiendo –comenzó Nova- ¿Porqué lo necesitan tanto?"

"Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás"

"Idiotas" Susurró Nova, y Ridio reaccionó.

"Creí que serías más obediente, Surfaz: enciende la corriente a nivel 2 un momento"

* * *

><p>Todos corrían con Antauri hasta el frente indicando por dónde ir, estaba muy apresurado.<p>

"Vamos, Sprx se siente muy cerca" Exclamó, y el resto se nota cansado.

"Antauri –dijo Chiro jadeando- no olvides que tu eres de metal y no sientes tanto dolor"

Gibson frenéticamente se detuvo, y los demás se dieron cuenta. Comenzaron a llamar su nombre, pero el científico no respondió a ningún llamado, se sintió extraño. Chiro se acercó rápidamente a él y lo te tomó el brazo para correr.

"Chicos, tengo la sensación de que no debemos entrar allí" Dijo Gibson siendo jalado.

"Gibson no te pongas así, siempre nos pasa algo y salimos sin problemas" Dijo Otto con confianza, y Gibson asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro.

"He visto a Sprx, está aquí" Dijo Antauri apuntando, y el escuadrón volteó hacia la dirección, y efectivamente era Sprx frente a la cueva.

* * *

><p><em>"Entonces, debe ser por é<em>_ste camino" Dice Sprx mientras mira un mapa y atravieza la selva. La vegetación comienza a disminuir y se detiene, baja el mapa y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una cueva aparentemente bloqueada; la cueva se ve muy blanca, y el techo va descenciendo a lo largo. _

_Tal y como lo recuerdo. __Sprx __dejó el mapa y las píldoras en el suelo, las cuales se habían reducido un poco, se acerca a la puerta y revisa una piedra ubicada a un lado de la cueva; mira de cerca un agujero que perfora la piedra, es la misma que la del sueño. Entonces solo tengo que..._

_"¡AHHHH!" Ese grito sordo sacó a Sprx de sus pensamientos, __se siente asqueado de ésta clase de deja-vú._

_"Ya voy Nova" Dijo__ Sprx en voz baja. Se acerca al agujero, toma un respiro y mueve la cola lentamente. La punta esta a punto de entrar en el agujero, y al momento de introducir la cola..._

_He visto a Sprx, está por aquí__. El piloto miró hacia el origen de la voz y __al darse cuenta de que era su equipo, trató de anular su acción, pero ya habia insertado la cola y la cueva ya se ha abierto; el escuadrón llegó y entró rápidamente hacia la cueva antes de que Sprx lo hiciera primero, aunque Antauri se tardó un poco más; Sprx comenzó a maldecir en silencio y avanzó hacia la cueva con rabia._

La cueva se cerró por detrás de los 5, y los cuatro polisontes fueron sorprendidos por un láser que sale del techo y el rayo infrarrojo se dirige hacia todos ellos.

"¿¡Porqué demonios me siguieron! –preguntó Sprx- Es peligroso que estén..."

_Numero de humanos: 1; numero de monos: 5._ Dijo la voz computarizada, y de una de las paredes se abren 5 agujeros y un panel con forma de mano. _Confirmar identidad. _Los cuatro tragaron saliva, y Sprx estrelló su mano contra su cara.

"Es por ésto que no debían acompañarme -Murmuró el mono rojo, aún detrás de todo el equipo mientras Otto miró hacia un lado con curiosidad- debí ser más cau..."

"¿Qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó Otto, acercándose a uno de los agujeros- solo hay que introducir la cola como tú y..."

"¡OTTO! ¡NO LO HA...!" Fué muy tarde la advertencia de Sprx, y Otto introdujo su cola en uno de los agujeros, el escuadrón jadeó cuando se activó una muy molesta alarma y una voz que repetía _Identificación no válida _una y otra vez. Comenzaron a salir flechas, cuchillas y otras amenazas que se dirigieron hacia Sprx; Antauri, Otto, Gibson y Chiro lograron quitarse y acercarse a una zona segura, pero Sprx simplemente estaba acorralado y no podia salir de las trampas. El mono de plata tiene escondido algo tras su espalda y lo guarda en su casco, luego comienza a sentirse extraño un momento.

Chiro y Gibson se acercaron para tratar de salvar a Sprx, pero Antauri se interpuso en su camino, y Chiro lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué haces Antauri? Preguntó el muchacho, y Antauri no respondió, para simplemente dejar a sus amigos ser expectadores del problema en que se ha metido el caprichoso mono rojo. Chiro se notaba frustrado al ver que Antauri no lo deja hacer algo al respecto.

Antauri se cruzó de brazos con una mirada algo molesta mientras los otros tres miran a su compañero rojo. El científico sacó algo de su casco y se lo dió a Otto, retrocedió un poco al tomarlas y tropezó con una piedra, entonces las paredes comenzaron a desprender electricidad.

Todos se alejaron de las paredes rápidamente, y del techo salió un péndulo (como las bolas de demolición) y golpeó al mono rojo contra la pared, causando que éste comenzara a electrocutarse y desmayarse con la descarga eléctrica.

"¡Antauri, has algo!" Dijo Gibson desesperado, y Antauri no dijo una palabra, solo se convirtió en modo fantasma y sacó a Sprx para dejarlo en la zona segura donde las trampas no llegaban, al lado del resto. El mono rojo despertó y se puso de rodillas, Antauri se puso frente a él firmemente.

PDV Sprx

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Sprx? –Me preguntó en un tono muy molesto- te has atrevido a desafiarme ¿No puedes percatar una orden?"

"No me ordenaste nada. Yo era el único que podía entrar ¿No entiendes? Además, dije que haría ésto yo solo" Le respondí, sin energias para ponerme de pie, pero aún así me sentí extraño, como si hubiera acumulado algo que trataba de salir.

"Por favor, tu no lo lograrías, no pudiste ni esquivar el último obstáculo, tuve que sacarte" Dijo estirando la mano hacia la zona donde estaban las trampas.

"Si puedo...el problema ¡Eres tú! –grité, y Antauri se quedó en shock- tú te involucras demasiado en mis problemas y luego metes al resto. Yo solo seguí las instrucciones de los raptores y tú..." Antauri esta sorprendido con cada palabra, pero tomó postura y me interrumpió.

"¿Tus problemas, Sprx? Nova no es tu problema, y viste que casi no sales con vida de ésto...no puedes hacer nada tú solo, nos necesitas ¡No sé cómo esperabas que Nova fuera rescatada por tí!" Antauri dañó el poco orgullo que me quedaba ¿Desde cuándo te grita de esa manera? Hice varias cosas en el pasado, y ellos me dijeron una y otra vez que no fué mi culpa, bueno: parece que con Antauri fué una mentira después de todo, estaba dolido.

Él se quedó sorprendido después de haberme gritado la última parte, esas palabras tan duras que me hicieron perder ánimos de poder hacer algo bien por Nova, y pareció estar a punto de decirme algo más, pero me dió la espalda y caminó para continuar; Chiro y Gibson fueron detrás de él con miradas preocupadas, y Otto se puso detrás de mí, luego puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Sprx, no lo escuches. Debe de estar tensionado por la desaparición de Nova solamente" Me dijo mi hermanito con sierras. Sonreí pero ¿Cómo podías hacerlo? Eso no justifica que él me haya gritado de esa...¡Espera! ¿Por Nova? ¿Y si él...? No, no puede ser ¿O sí?

PDV Antauri

¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo dejé que mi visión se cumpliera? Si, estaba enojado con Sprx por haber llegado hasta acá sin avisarnos, pero yo NUNCA creí que me atrevería a gritarle así. Sabía que Sprx fué llamado para que llegara solo ¿Porqué pensé que sería lo correcto seguirlo? Sprx tiene algo de razón, no confié en él, y no puedo retractarme ahora.

Me detuve para darme la vuelta y observé a Sprx aún en el suelo y Otto a un lado de él diciéndole algo.

"Antauri ¿Qué te pasó?" Me preguntó Gibson, y yo simplemente no supe cómo responderle, asi que me conformé con bajar la cabeza con pena.

"Gibson –llamé mientras saco algo del casco, eran píldoras- ¿Puedes decirme para qué sirven éstas?" Gibson me miró con tristeza y muy dudoso sobre hacer contacto visual conmigo, estaba a punto de tomarlas y en lugar se eso las lanzó al suelo de una palmada.

"¡Antauri! ¿Qué haces con éso en las manos?" Me preguntó preocupado con un toque de histeria.

"Estaban frente a la cueva, luego me sentí extraño"

"Debí suponerlo –regañó- has absorbido éste elemento desde que las agarraste, ésto libera una escencia que desquita tus sentimientos de ira más próximos en tí contra la persona que los causó sin que te dés cuenta del daño verbal o físico que causas, sin importar cuánta ira has sentido" Tragué saliva, significa que sin intención, y por culpa de éstas estúpidas píldoras, dije todo eso a Sprx.

"Como Sprx hizo contacto con ellas también, es probable que ha logrado retener la ira que ha absorbido"

Miré hacia Sprx, él levantó la cabeza para verme, e hicimos contacto visual un rato, luego él se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

"¿Te crees la gran cosa?" Me preguntó con veneno y una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

"¿Uh?" Era imposible que estuviera más confundido. Él cambió su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido.

"¡Tu quieres impresonarla ¿¡No es así! ¿¡Querías rescatarla tú!"

"¡Sprx, por favor! ¡No me gusta Nova! Tu no entien..."

"Si entiendo, no hay ninguna otra razón por la que me gritarías de esa manera Antauri ¡No eres así! y como núnca te he visto al lado de una mujer..." El ambiente se puso más tenso, y todos tenían las miradas sobre nosotros, la respiración de ellos se profundizó.

"¡Callate! ¡No fué mi..."

"¡Ahora quieres verte mejor que los demás salvando a Nova antes! ¡Eres un traidor!"

PDV Sprx

Aún me pregunto porqué dije todo eso, fué el momento más impulsivo que he tenido. Antauri no puede estar enamorado de ella asi que ¿Porqué dije eso? ¿Fué una excusa por haberme dicho cosas así? Solo quería golpearlo pero ¿Desapareció?"

"¡ANTAURI!" Grité aún con ganas de gritarle, miré hacia abajo: debajo de sus pies se habia abierto una trampa que lo hizo caer, luego con Chiro pasó lo mismo; Gibson corrió hacia Otto y lo abordó para salvarlo, y fué Gibson quien cayó en su lugar.

"¡No olvides, antes de que te vean!" Gritó Gibson mientras el volumen de su voz disminuye. Otto observó un rato el agujero por el cuál Gibson cayó. De una de las puertas salieron los 5 miserables monos que han causado tanto daño.

"Hm...el pequeño amigo verde" Dijo Surfaz casualmente.

"¡Libera a tus reénes!" Exclamó Otto, y tanto yo como el enemigo dejamos caer una gota de sudor.

"Da igual -Dijo Ridio- Sprx tiene un asunto pendien..."

"¿¡Donde está Nova, sucios monos!" Pregunté de repente.

"La verás después, ahora avancemos"

"¡NO! ¡Muéstrala, maldito infeliz!" Mandé con rabia, pero solamente se rió.

"No seas torpe, la verás después" Dijo con tono de burla, y estaba cerca de lanzarme hacia él pero Otto me detuvo.

"Sprx, no queremos más problemas" Dijo mi hermano mecánico.

"Él tiene razón, ahora continuemos"Mandó el oscuro mono ojos rojos, y no tuve otra opción mas que seguirlos con Otto a mi lado.

"¿Sprx?" Susurró

"¿Hm?"

"Traga ésto y piensa en mí" Otto empujó una píldora a mi boca, y casi me asfixio con ella. Otto hizo lo mismo.

_Flashback_

_En la cueva..._

"_Ten Otto –dijo Gibson estirando la mano con píldoras- las necesitas"_

"_¿Para qué sirven?" Preguntó Otto._

"_Éstas tienen el efecto de agrandar a los gusanos que hicieron el portal para llegar aqui para aumentar la efectividad de traslación en el portal, pero en seres diferentes tiene la capacidad de adaptar la apariencia de la persona en que tú estés pensando"_

"_¿Porqué?" Preguntó Otto confundido_

"_¡Porque así son sus compuestos, Otto! ¡Concéntrate!" Gritó y entregó a su hermano verde las píldoras, y al tomarlas retrocedió un poco temeroso y tropezó con una roca, fue allí cuando las paredes comenzaron a desprender electricidad._

_Fin Flashback_

PDV Normal

"Elurnio –dijo Ridio- llévate al verde con la de ojos rosa a su prisión"

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que tardé un poquito más en escribir ésto, espero que no sea tan malo -_-U Gracias por leer, revisen y esperen el siguiente capítulo si gustan ;) GW6 Fuera!<strong>


	15. Plan de aborto

**Hi! Vengo de nuevo, ahora con el capítulo 15 de ésta historia ¡Feliz 2012! :D A continuar con la historia.**

**Ridio (líder) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p>PDV Normal:<p>

"Elurnio –dijo Ridio- llévate al verde con la de ojos rosa a su prisión" Elurnio tomó al mono verde del brazo, hasta que Zedion lo detuvo.

"Yo lo llevo, es mejor que tú vayas con los otros prisioneros" El mono de ojos naranja asintió y se metió a una de las puertas después de entregar el mono verde.

"Y no cometas un error" Replicó Ridio con los brazos cruzados, el mono de ojos azules asintió con el ceño fruncido, y se fué con el amistoso enemigo verde hacia una de las puertas; discretamente, Sprx y Otto compartieron una mirada y un guiño de ojo. Lo último que esperaba Ridio era un imprevisto, por lo que echó otra mirada para ver si el mono rojo estaba junto a ellos, y efectivamente seguia allí, y dió un saludo casual.

* * *

><p>Zedion abrió la puerta insertando la cola en un agujero al lado y reveló la habitación de Nova, donde ella estaba encadenada. A pesar de ser prisionera, no se veía en tan malas condiciones como el mono verde se esperaba. El mono negro se acercó a la computadora, permitiéndole a Sprx acercarse a la prisionera.<p>

"¡Nova! Me alegra que estés bien" Gritó él mientras corre a abrazarla.

"Hola Otto, me da gusto verte tambien -Dijo con alegría, sin poder corresponder al abrazo- ¿Sabes? Te oyes un poco extraño"

"Es que no so..." No terminó de hablar porque Zedion lo jaló a unos metros lejos de Nova en su izquierda, sacó unas cadenas de la pared y uso las muñequeras para atar sus muñecas a las cadenas, del mismo modo que a Nova, y a su lado. Zedion se acercó a la computadora, tecleó un par de cosas y la apagó, para finalmente abrir la puerta del mismo modo y salir.

PDV Sprx

"Hey, Otto ¿El resto te acompañó?" Preguntó Nova.

"Yo no so...digo: si, pero al resto lo atraparon antes que a mi" Dije con orgullo, quiero ver si descubre que soy yo, Sprx. Ésto se pone bueno porque ahora yo me veo como Otto y él como yo...esas píldoras son geniales, así tal vez pueda liberarlos, Gibson descubrió algo útil.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y sabes que pasó con Sprx?"

"Jejeje no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por él" Nova se puso roja con mi comentario. Juro que casi me echo a reir, pero de hacerlo, ella me descubre y tal vez me mate.

"Claro que si –dijo ella, riendo tímidamente- me preocupan todos" La típica excusa.

"Si lo ví, pero no pude hablar con él porque me atraparon" Nova asintió con la cabeza "Y Nova –me aclaré la voz- ¿Crees al igual que yo que Sprx es un buen tipo?"

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Yood estaba apoyado contra la pared de la habitación donde tiene atados a los adolescentes, haciendo su papel de carcelero.

"¿Estás listo, Soiki?" Preguntó burlonamente el mono de ojos púrpura.

"¿Y si me niego a ayudar?" Gritó con rabia.

"Dejaremos que tu padre se encargue de ti ¿Te parece?" Comentó, y Soiki prefirió no responder. Elurnio entró, y se acercó al mono de ojos púrpura.

"Sus amigos están aún inconsientes, ya los mandé a la habitación de experimentación" Dijo, y Yood asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Soiki y lo desató, luego le colocó un collar de metal en su cuello, sacó un pequeño control y oprimió un botón, que hizo activar una lucecita en el collar.

"¿Y ésto?" Preguntó con ingenuidad el joven.

"Hmm solo es un seguro: si tratas de huir, presionaré un botón. Ahora nos acompañas a visitar a tus amigos del escuadrón" El niño asintió, sin tener ninguna otra opción excepto obedecer y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Kes-yo solo. Se pasaron a otra habitación, donde se encontraban Antauri, Gibson y Chiro en una cama; se acercaron a una computadora que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación **(cada habitación parece tener una xD)**, comenzaron a teclear un código, uno de ellos metió la cola en otro agujero en la computadora para confirmar y salió una cuerda púrpura del techo, por lo que ambos monos negros se pusieron en acción.

* * *

><p>PDV Gibson<p>

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado y anesteciado, además de que no sentía mis pies sobre la tierra, asi que miré al suelo y estaba suspendido en el aire, atado a una cuerda que me aprieta, y tras mi espalda estaban Chiro y Antauri, que tambien parecen que acaban de reaccionar.

"Chicos ¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntó Chiro.

"Super, totalmente tranquilo –dije con sarcasmo- excepto porque estamos suspendidos en el aire por una cuerda" Gritando la parte final, y Antauri se convirtió en modo fantasma para liberarse, pero no pudo, y oí una risa abajo de mis pies.

"Intento en vano –dijo una voz despues de chasquear la lengua, era uno de los monos negros- esas cuerdas son energía, por lo que no será fácil librarse de ellas" Antauri los ignoró y siguió tratando de cortar las cuerdas, usando las sierras de su cola y sus garras, hasta sus filosos dientes, y se convirtió en fantasma de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada. Era lógico, no lograríamos salir a éste ritmo.

"Bueno –comenzó el mono de ojos naranja- veo que no se rendirán tan facilmente, permítanme explicarles: si por alguna razón esta cuerda se desactiva, un equipamiento de seguridad se activará y seguirá cada movimiento suyo, asi que más les vale no hacer un movimiento en falso y comportarse"

"¿Que harán con el chico?" Preguntó Antauri, mirando al niño de pelo plateado.

"Uh...nada en especial –dijo el mono de ojos morados con desinterés- solo le presentaremos a alguien" Ingresó otra clave en la computadora, abrió la puerta con la misma táctica de la cola y tanto los monos negros como el niño salieron con la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos, el pobre chico se ve devastado, me gustaría saber lo que le espera o lo que planean.

"Uh, me siento extraño –aclaré- como si me faltara algo" Chiro miró con confusión, y trató de ver hacia nuestra espalda.

"¡Hey! ¡Sus jets no están! -Exclamó Chiro, y suspiró- ladrones, estamos atados y no podemos hacer nada para salir de aquí" También suspiré "Pero al menos no podría ser peor: no parece haber ningún..." Entonces del techo y las paredes salió una enorme cantidad de armas láser y de fuego apuntando al trío en apuros, de tamaños y colores variados "¿...arma? –miré alrededor, ésto es clásico- Debo dejar de hablar tan pronto"

* * *

><p>PDV Sprx<p>

"Otto ¿Tramas algo con ésto?" Preguntó Nova arqueando una ceja. Me aclaré la garganta.

"No pienses mal –dije, tratando de imitar la voz de Otto lo mejor posible- solo es una pregunta, porque creo que Sprx no es tan malo como crees" Nova me miró aun más confundida.

"Es extraño que lo preguntes, en fin ¿que puedo decirte? No es tan malo, tienes razón, pero a veces pone mis nervios a tal grado que mi cabeza explotará" Me puse algo triste con ése comentario, y decidí adelantar las cosas para poder hacer algo.

"¿Eso crees, Nova? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué te ha hecho Sprx?" No podía evitar notar en mí algo de tristeza en mi cara, pero me las arreglé para que ella no se diera cuenta.

"No me malinterpretes, pero en realidad... –me preparé para la respuesta- ...no lo se" Obviamente me esperaba algo como ''es un acosador'' o ''sus chistes son basura'' o ''no logro resistirme a él'' "¿No lo sabes?" Pregunté desconcertado, y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Claro, él es muy molesto conmigo –eso me lastimó un poco- pero no se, siento que él a veces es gentil conmigo y que no podría enojarme tanto con él, como si creyera que todo lo que hace no es intencional, me hace cambiar de opinión ante él a veces, es complicado" Eso que dijo, creo que fué el mejor cumplido que me da, me hace tan feliz.

"Jaja ¡Te gusta Sprx! -Dije con orgullo- ¡Siempre lo supe!" Eso hizo que Nova se pusiera roja.

"No Otto, no entiendes, él y yo no..."

"¡Te gusta Sprx! ¡Te gusta Sprx!" Comenzé a cantar la misma frase unas 1337 veces mientras Nova rodaba los ojos y se dejaba torturar por mi canción. Luego ella suspiró.

"¿Sabes? Si no supiera que aquellos monos necesitan a Sprx para sus planes, creería que tú eres él y que te metieron aquí por error"

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Los monos faltantes y Soiki caminaron hasta la puerta principal del pasillo, donde el resto los estaba esperando.

"Hmm el collar de obediencia -Se burló Ridio, y Soiki hizo una mueca- da igual, Soiki: tu pondrás la mano allí" Dijo apuntando el panel.

"Creo que el resto ya sabe qué hacer" Todos asintieron con la cabeza, excepto el mono rojo, que estaba negando, y Surfaz le dió un codazo.

"¡Hey! No te hice nada" Se quejó.

"Como sea, ya sabes: inserta tu cola en el agujero solamente"

"¿Y si me pasa algo?" Preguntó con miedo.

"No te pasará nada, el resto lo hará también" Replicó Ridio.

"¿Y tu no lo harás?"

"Tu sabes que no puedo por culpa tuya"

"¿Ahora tu también me culpas?" Preguntó con ojos llorozos.

"¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mi?" Gritó, masajeando su cabeza por la desesperación.

"Yo..."

"No me respondas, solo no olvides que tu cola es una llave" El mono rojo tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar un poco, ésto probablemente lo metería en problemas. Los 5 monos útiles insertaron su cola, Ridio le hizo un gesto con la mirada a Soiki para indicar que pusiera la mano donde corresponde, y se resistió, por lo que Ridio sacó sus bazookas y los apuntó al chico, y Soiki decidió obedecer, Otto tardó más en hacer su parte.

"¡Vamos! –gritó uno de los 5 monos- no tenemos todo el día" El mono reaccionó y metió la cola en el agujero, apretando los ojos. _Acceso denegado ¿Desea hacer una revisión?_ Dijo la voz de computadora. Los 6 monos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Soiki quitó la mano de aquel panel.

"Pero ¿¡Cómo!" Preguntó Naical confundido, mirando la puerta blindada cerrada. No era el único en shock, Ridio lo estaba aún peor.

"¿Qué significa ésto? ¡Sprx! ¿Desinstalaste los componentes de tu cola?" Preguntó muy enojado, mirando al mono rojo.

"¡No!...digo ¡Si!...digo ¡No se!" Exclamó desesperado y asustado, y dejaron caer una gota de sudor de su sien. Ridio se cruzó de brazos y miró al resto de su equipo.

"Él no quiere cooperar, asi que vamos al laboratorio a examinar su cola" Dijo Ridio, y tomaron al mono rojo de ambos brazos.

"Debí suponer que me pasaría ésto -Susurró Otto- al menos esto hará ganar tiempo. Pero necesito decirle a Sprx" El mono rojo pensó un momento, luego se sentó en el suelo.

"¡Hey! ¿Pueden prestarme un baño? Ya no aguanto" Todos frenaron en seco y lo miraron con una ceja arqueada, mientras el rojo hacia muecas y se retorcía en el suelo para ser más realista, finalmente lo llevaron al baño y lo esperaron afuera.

* * *

><p>"¡Te gusta Sprx!" Seguía cantando, y Nova comenzaba a irritarse con ello.<p>

"¡Otto! ¡BASTA! ¡Llevas ésto demasiado lejos!" Sprx se calló en seco.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estaba siendo tan molesto" Dijo realmente arrepentido.

"Bueno, ya no importa –respondió sonriendo- sonaste un poco a Sprx, él suele ser así, es agradable" Sprx sonrió, despues de todo Nova no tiene un tan mal concepto de él.

_¿Cómo no se da cuenta de que soy Sprx? _Pensó, y él miró a su compañera de prisión, quienes compartieron una mirada feliz.

"Otto, te diré algo, pero te pido que no se lo digas a nadie" Comentó timidamente, y la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó curioso.

"T-Tal vez si me gusta Sprx –el mono verde comenzó a sentir su corazón realmente acelerado e incluso se ruborizó, y Nova lo notó.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada y con tristeza- creo que no debí decirte és..."

"¡No! –respondió el mono verde- yo entiendo, solo que recordé algo que me puso así" Sonrió nerviosamente, Nova lo miró y se limitó a asentir, repentinamente el comunicador de oído del mono verde se activó.

'_Otto a Sprx ¿Cómo te va?'_ Se oyó a Otto susurrar por el comunicador, y la mirada de Sprx se puso en blanco.

"¿Otto a Sprx?" Preguntó la chica amarilla para si misma, y el verde la miró nervioso.

'_Sprx ¿Encontraste a Nova?'_

"Esa es la...¡Voz de Otto!" Gritó en voz baja, su piel amarilla se volvió un poco pálida y un poco rojo, y no se podía saber si era rubor de pena o de coraje.

'_Vamos Sprx _–se oía asustado- _¡Contesta! Ellos me quieren..."_

"Uhh...¡NUMERO EQUIVOCADO!" Gritó desactivando su comunicador rápidamente, y miró a su encadenada compañera mirándolo.

"¿Hay algo que yo no se, ''Otto''?" Preguntó con furia. Sprx se sentía entre la espada y la pared, miró hacia su izquierda y allí estaba la computadora, había otro agujero al lado de los botones.

_Me pregunto si servirá para sacarme_. Pensó.

"Estoy esperando tu respuesta" Dijo molesta, y Sprx la miró, luego el agujero, luego a Nova, y repitió lo mismo unas 3 veces más, finalmente se detuvo en ella.

"¿Algo que no sabes? Bien...creo que hoy seré tu boleto para sacarte de aquí" Dijo Sprx con una gran sonrisa, trató de alcanzar el agujero con la cola...lo logró, y las cadenas se desactivaron; el mono verde comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

"Podría jurar que con aquellas píldoras me quedaría con el cuerpo de Otto y la ''llave'' de mi cola desaparecería" Susurró para si mismo, y al estar al lado de la puerta miró hacia atrás, vió que Nova estaba parada en el mismo lugar con una mirada resentida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

"Nova no pierdas tiempo, ''Sprx'' está en peligro y te necesita" Bromeó seriamente y con sentimiento, Nova dirigió una mirada hacia él y sin cambiar su cara comenzó a acercarse a la puerta. El mono verde sonrió.

_Gracias. _Pensó, abrió la puerta (supongo que ya saben cómo) y comenzaron a mirar puerta por puerta desde donde estaban parados, eran muchisimas, y ambos suspiraron con cansancio. Sprx gimió después.

_¿Quién necesita tantas puertas?_ Pensó enojado. Y como locos comenzaron a correr para abrir cada puerta, revelando baños, dormitorios individuales, almacenes, cuartos de tortura, centros de computarización, cuartos del generador, de energía, en fin, eran muchas opciones.

* * *

><p>Una habitación oscura iluminada por una lámpara muy potente en el centro de la habitación, y cuya luz revela una cama de metal con un espécimen sobre ella, y a su alrededor 5 similares a él pero con colores que no resaltan en la oscuridad, a excepción de sus brillantes ojos.<p>

"¿Tienes el equipamiento de experimentación básico?"

"Afirmativo"

"Entonces comienza con aquellas pinzas para separar los anillos de la cola. Si me doy cuenta de que hubo un error...no perdonaré nada de nadie"

* * *

><p><strong>No es mi mejor forma de terminar un capítulo, pero fué lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Tal vez vean errores en mi capítulo, ahora no tuve tiempo de corregir muchas cosas; tardé por todo éste tema de los dias feriados, pero al fin terminé éste capitulo :D Gracias por leer y revisen ;)<strong>


	16. Hora de escapar P1

**Hola! Vengo a presentar el capítulo 16 :D Ahora me tardé más de lo normal, y tal vez sea igual a partir de ahora con los demás pero ¡Hey! Ya actualizé ¿No? Ahora continuemos... :)**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 16<em>

"Entonces comienza con aquellas pinzas para separar los anillos de la cola. Si me doy cuenta de que hubo un error...no perdonaré nada de nadie" Dijo una sexta figura acercándose a la victima sobre la camilla, Otto entró en pánico y miró con miedo a sus enemigos.

"Uhh creo que ésto no es muy necesario chicos ¿No creen? Digo, tal vez solo debemos probar de nuevo y..."

"¡Silencio! –dijo uno de los monos negros- no se qué sucedió allá, pero estamos aquí para averguar por nuestra cuenta por qué no funcionó tu cola con el primer intento"

"Tal vez no es la cola, sino la puerta"

"No lo creo –dijo Surfaz- te ví hablando de una manera rara con el mono verde ¡Puede ser que tienen un complot!" El mono rojo tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con miedo.

_Chicos ¿Dónde están?_

* * *

><p>El niño rubio estaba atado aún en su silla, totalmente resignado y en silencio con la mirada baja, y escuchó un ruido.<p>

"¡Mira Nova!" Exclamó una voz familiar para el niño, y al mirar la puerta vió al mono verde acompañado de la amarilla.

"¡Otto! Me alegra que estés bien, lamento tanto lo que te causé –dijo arrepentido- no...lo que les... -luego miró confundido- espera ¿Cómo lograste abrir la...?"

"Larga historia, niño –respondió mientras Nova se acerca a la silla de Kes-yo y lo desata- ahora lo importante es salir" El niño jaló a ambos monos fuera de la habitación para llevarlos al frente de otra puerta.

"Otto, si puedes...abre ésta"

"Pero ¿Por...?"

"¡Solo hazlo!" Sprx obedeció y abrió la puerta con la cola, revelando una enorme colección de medicamentos, frascos, quimicos y sustancias en varios estantes; al momento de entrar, el niño comenzó a buscar.

"¿Qué buscas?" Preguntó.

"A Sprx le dieron unas píldoras y dos gusanos para llegar hasta acá –explicó sin dejar de hacer lo que hace- buscaré a Jinmay para que llegue y los ayude a...¡Aqui!" Dijo con emoción tomando un frasco con varios gusanos dentro, se los entregó a Nova quien dió una mirada de asco.

"Debes saber que no soy Otto, sino Sprx con su apariencia, él me dió una píldora"

"Eso lo explica, ¿tomaste la morada, no? Supe de las propiedades de cada píldora" Respondió el niño y continuó buscando en el interior de una caja, sacó un frasco con píldoras de distintos colores, la tomó, le quitó a Nova el frasco con los gusanos, sacó dos y los dejó caer en el suelo, luego les dió una píldora morada a cada una haciéndo que éstas creaturas crezcan, luego les dió una verde a ambas y formaron el portal.

"Tardarás una eternidad, mi viaje no fué rápido" Alertó Sprx.

"No te preocupes, tengo éstas pastillas –dijo Kes-yo mostrando una píldora color verde más oscuro que las que cargaba Sprx- ésta me da velocidad temporal, creo que debieron darte ésta en lugar de la roja, supongo" Las guardó de vuelta, tomó una tabla de su tamaño, la ató con una cuerda a los gusanos y la montó.

"Mucha suerte, chicos...vendré pronto" Dijo mientras entra en el portal.

"Igualmente" Dijeron Sprx y Nova despidiendose con la mano como el joven rubio dejó de ser visible. "Tiene razón: debieron darme una píldora de ésas para buscarte, no esas estúpidas rojas" Dijo molesto mientras bajaba la mano, Nova se encogió de hombros.

"Da igual, tal vez las confundieron, ahora busquemos al resto"

* * *

><p>Chiro, Antauri y Gibson seguían colgados del techo, mirando alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que los ayude, pero en realidad era totamente inútil.<p>

"Aún no comprendo cómo nos metimos en ésto" Dijo pesimista el joven líder.

"Todo ésto es por causa de una confusión, Sprx es un descuidado –comenzó Gibson- sin embargo, si él no hubiera estado involucrado en ésto, jamás nos hubieramos acercado tanto a los planes de ellos, y en realidad nunca hubieramos imaginado que ésto sucedería" Asintieron, y Antauri recordó lo que pasó momentos antes entre él y Sprx. Suspiró.

"Bueno, Sprx no tiene la culpa de nada, solo pasó lo que debía suceder –dijo Antauri- hace tiempo, Otto nos confesó a Nova y a mí que se siente culpable por el hecho de que buscan a Sprx, pero sus razones no eran suficiente prueba" Al mismo instante, dos monos robots entraron a la habitación.

"¡Chicos, aquí!" Gritó el joven de ojos azules.

"¡Hey! –dijo Gibson- Nova y..."

"Sprx" Dijo Nova, Gibson asintió. Chiro y Antauri miraron confundidos, pero prefirieron hacer las preguntas para después. Nova y Sprx estaban a punto de caminar hacia adentro, hasta que las armas que apuntaban a los prisioneros se dirigieron hacia ellos. Los recién llegados levantaron las manos con miedo, como si fueran víctimas de un arresto.

"¡No se muevan! –gritó Antauri- ésos láser detectan el movimiento" El mono verde se puso un poco asustado y tragó saliva, comenzó a pensar una manera de sacarlos de allí.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" Preguntó Nova, aún con las manos levantadas.

"Es arriesgado, pero tal vez funcione –dijo, luego miró los chicos colgados- ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Muévanse!"

"¿¡Estás loco! –gritó Gibson- ¡Nos van a matar ésos láser!"

"No Gibson, solo traten de columpiarse un poco para distraer la seguridad y poder liberarlos con la computadora"

"¿Cómo sabes que en lugar de seguirnos, no te seguirá a tí?" Preguntó Gibson, y Sprx supo que ése era un buen punto. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Nova le ganó la palabra.

"Yo te cuidaré la espalda, Sprx" Dijo ella con confianza. El mono verde la miró con inseguridad, pero ella le dió un gesto de ''todo estará bien'' por lo que aceptó.

* * *

><p>"Chicos, vamos...¡Debo ir al baño!" Dijo Otto, con la esperanza de ganar más tiempo. Soiki aprovechó que los 6 estaban ocupados con el mono y comenzó a husmear entre los cajones.<p>

"¿Otra vez? No puede ser posible -Gruñó Ridio- irás después de que revisemos la punta de tu cola" Sonrió con maldad y estuvo cerca de acercar su mano hacia la cola, pero las luces se apagaron.

"¡Ugh! ¿¡Ahora qué! –se quejó el mono de ojos rojos, y miró hacia todos lados- ¿Y Soiki?" El niño saltó de la sorpresa y ocultó algo tras su espalda.

"Oh no, que mal ¿Qué le sucedió a la luz?" Preguntó el niño con un muy notable tono de sarcasmo, cosa que los 6 monos prefirieron ignorar.

"Hmm como sea –dijo Ridio- Naical, verifica el problema"

"Yo puedo arreglarlo si quieren -Se ofreció Otto, y los 6 monos lo miraron con sorpresa- pero solo déjenme ir al baño" Y así hubo trato. Lo que ´pasó es que Soiki encontró una pequeña arma de descarga eléctrica en un cajón, abrió la caja de electricidad en la pared y activó el arma para "quemar" un cable dentro yapagar la luz de la habitación. Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y todos salieron. El mono rojo y el niño pelo plateado estaban hasta atrás.

"Ptss Soiki –susurró el mono rojo- soy Otto"

"¿Otto?" Respondió en susurro también.

"Si, Sprx fué a buscar a Nova, tenemos un plan y necesito que me ayudes a perder tiempo para que Sprx encuentre al resto"

"Muy bien" Asintió el chico, y se detuvieron. Le abrieron la puerta a Otto y él entró.

* * *

><p>Asi fué: Los 3 atados comenzaron a tratar de columpiarse, y Sprx comenzó a fugarse junto a las paredes con velocidad. Nova estaba detrás de él tratando de distraer las armas, Sprx llegó a la computadora y buscó el modo de desactivar en la pantalla.<p>

"¡No lo encuentro!" Dijo desesperado.

"¡Busca en Otras Opciones!" Dijo Gibson. El piloto verde asintió y comenzó a teclear para seleccionar la opción, mientras que los 3 prisioneros encontraron el ritmo y se columpiaron en su lugar para que las armas dejaran en paz a Nova y los siguieran a ellos, justo a tiempo para que Sprx terminara su labor y la cuerda de energía desapareció, los 3 obviamente caen al suelo, y esquivando un múltiple ataque láser que se dirigía a ellos.

Las armas se guardaron, pero la habitación se cerró y comenzó a llenarse de agua.

"Dime que no es verdad" Se quejó el mono verde retóricamente como la habitación se inundaba. Chiro tragó saliva.

"¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!" Repetía el líder una y otra vez con pánico.

'_Chicos, soy Otto ¿Están bien?'_ Sonó por el comunicador de Nova.

"Otto ¿Dónde estás?"

'_El el baño, te hablé porque Sprx me cortó la última vez, tuve que decirles que debo ir al baño otra vez ¡Quieren revisar mi cola!_' Todos miraron a Sprx, y dió una risa nerviosa a los demás.

"Kes-yo dijo que buscaría a Jinmay, asi que tal vez no tarden tanto ¿Estás solo?"

'_Me vigilan afuera los monos, y Soiki está con ellos, él me va a ayudar'_

"Intenta perder más tiempo, ya encontramos a Chiro, Antauri y Gibson, pero caímos en una trampa y necesitamos salir de la habitación"

'_Haré lo que pueda, resistan'_

"Bueno, bueno...Nova fuera"

* * *

><p>Jinmay estaba sentada en el computador de la Sala Principal, tecleando a una enorme velocidad sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, y se detuvo cuando la pantalla mostró la imagen de una cueva en medio de una extraña clase de bosque. Debajo de la imagen estaba un texto:<p>

_Ésta es la actual prisión del científico Darius Berkel, hecho por él mismo como vivienda y laboratorio, donde habitaba junto con su hijo en éste lugar; varios de nuestros científicos intentaron abrirse paso hacia la cueva, pero la única manera de entrar allí tiene un secreto, y ha sido oculta por "El Alquimista". Él informó que esa información debe mantenerse confidencial con el fin de evitar accidentes, como la liberación de Berkel, plagas infestando el planeta Shuggazoom o no permitir ojos curiosos de turistas, científicos y/o reporteros en el lugar porque el peligro es desconocido. Fué aceptada su razón y se cree que de ésta manera no nos encontraremos de nuevo en problemas con el sujeto Darius Berkel y sus posibles re intentos de destrucción._

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Será que Soiki lo recuerda?"

"No lo sabía...hasta ahora" Jinmay se dió la vuelta y buscó el origen de la voz, era Kes-yo quien acaba de entrar. Jinmay corrió a abrazarlo.

"¡Me alegra que estés bien! Los chicos fueron en busca de los..."

"Monos negros malévolos que secuestraron a Nova y buscaban algo de Sprx, al mismo tiempo que tienen a Soki ¿Verdad?" Jinmay asintió y separó el abrazo.

"¡Vamos por ellos! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo!" Dijo Kes-yo, y comenzaron bajar por el robot.

"¡Hey! ¿Está muy lejos?" Preguntó Jinmay, y el niño sacó una píldora verde oscuro.

"Tómatela, llegaremos más rápido al portal" Así lo hizo la chica de las coletas y corrieron hasta la parada del portal, en las afueras del bosque. Se montaron en los gusanos y se transportaron por el portal. Aterrizaron en el suelo del extraño bosque-selva.

"Sigueme Jinmay, Chiro y los demás no están muy lejos"

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo bastante apresurado u.u Hay algunas cosas sin lógica, pero me tomo muy enserio que ésto es solo ficción. Solo para aclarar: Si Sprx se tomó más tiempo para llegar a la cueva es porque: 1) No tenia la píldora de velocidad. 2) El viajó con menos prisa. 3) El portal con Sprx estuvo más apartado para crear retardo en caso de que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, eso fué plan de los monos negros. Gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capítulo! :D<strong>


	17. Hora de escapar P2

**Hey! Lamento la tardanza, mis ideas se acaban y aún estoy tratando de ver bien los proximos 5 capitulos al menos D: En fin, les dejo los nombres de los OC's, y se que debí ponerlos en el otro capitulo también, pero lo olvidé XS Continúen**

**Ridio (líder) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 17<em>

* * *

><p>"Sígueme Jinmay, Chiro y los demás no están muy lejos" Dijo Kes-yo, y ambos jóvenes corrieron por el bosque a toda velocidad. Jinmay ya estaba en su versión robótica en caso de cualquier ataque.<p>

"Hey Kes-yo ¿Qué está sucediendo con ellos?"

"Mmm Sprx y Nova están buscando la forma de salir y de rescatar a Otto y los demás"

"¿Acaso también lo buscaban?"

"No, no...es complicado, verás después" Se encontraban al frente de la guarida, para su suerte ninguno de los monos negros se dió cuenta de que se quedó abierta, por lo que entraron con facilidad.

* * *

><p>El agua seguía en aumento, ya estaba sobre la cintura de Chiro y los monos tenian el agua sobre el cuello; Sprx metió su cola en el agujero correspondiente una y otra vez para intentar abrir, Nova golpeaba la puerta, Antauri intentó atravezar las paredes pero parecían tener una clase de escudo que lo retiene, Gibson intentaba perforar la pared. Nada sirvió. Gibson caminó hacia el computador para tratar de revertir la seguridad, pero estaba totalmente bloqueada a prueba de intrusos, luego pensó.<p>

"Mmm ¿Y si tratamos de destruir la computadora?" Sugirió en voz alta.

"Tal vez provoque la destrucción de la habitación" Supuso Antauri.

"¡No, no importa! –exclamó Sprx- Ahora ésa es una buena opcion, necesitamos salir AHORA" Entonces Sprx corrió y comenzó a golpear la computadora, y obviamente no le afectó en lo absoluto, a excepción de algunas abolladuras pequeñas.

"_Chiro, ¿estás allí?"_ Sonó una voz femenina por el comunicador del joven líder, y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestar atención.

"Jinmay ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?"

"_Buscando tu paradero, Kes-yo fué por mi y ahora estoy en el interior de una guarida ¿Dónde estás?"_

"En una de las puertas"

Jinmay miró la cantidad de puertas ante ella.

"_¿Cuál de todas?"_

"No recuerdo, pero es a la derecha" Jinmay desesperadamente trató de abrir una puerta pero obviamente no era posible.

"¿Cómo voy a abrir? No tiene perilla" Dijo.

"Creo que Soiki puede –respondió Kes-yo- necesitamos encontrarlo, pero si nos ven los malos...estamos fritos"

* * *

><p>Los monos negros volvieron al laboratorio para inspeccionar a Otto, quien estaba comenzando a "reparar" la luz.<p>

"Necesito un desatornillador #16 de paleta" Dijo mirando la fuente de corriente, y Elurnio ya estaba saliendo cuando lo detuvo Soiki.

"No te molestes, yo lo busco"

"No sabes dónde está"

"Si sé, ya los he visto entrar y salir con herramientas"

"Como sea, ve entonces y apresurate" Soiki asintió y salió de la habitación corriendo después de cerrar la puerta con su mano (Su mano si abre y cierra las puertas) y allí vió a Jinmay y su amigo hablando, y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

"¡Hey! Me alegra verte" Dijo Jinmay.

"A mi también, pero deben encontrar al equipo rápido, yo estoy cuidando a Otto"

"Bueno, Chiro me dijo que están en una de las puertas a la derecha, pero no podemos abrir" Soiki suspiró y abrió algunas puertas hasta que llegaron a una que no se podía abrir.

"Me pregunto si es ésta -Dijo el niño de ojos grises y pegó el oido a la puerta de metal- ¡Chicos! ¿Están dentro?" No hubo respuesta, asi que Jinmay activó su comunicador.

"Chiro, creo que encontramos su puerta, pero no abre"

"_Oh no, y la habitación se está llenando de agua poco a poco"_

Jinmay apretó los puños, y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

"¡Abre ya! ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que abrir!"

"_Jinmay es inútil, no abrirá"_

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Claro que no" Jinmay se dió la vuelta para buscar el origen de la voz: era uno de los monos negros, Elurnio para ser precisos.

"Debí suponer que tenías algo así en mente chico"

"..."

"Fuistes, eres y siempre serás una deshonrra para tu padre" El chico se cruzó de brazos y mostró total desinterés en lo que dijo. Jinmay se puso entre los dos como barrera.

"¡Hey! No te metas con un niño, mejor con alguien de tu tamaño" Retó Jinmay, y ambos comenzaron a pelear, y odio admitirlo pero Elurnio llevaba ventaja por sus habilidades, mientras que para Jinmay era un desafío justamente apto para ella; para "mejorar" las cosas, los monos tienen un bueno oído.

* * *

><p>"¿Escucharon algo?" Preguntó Yood, y el resto de los monos negros levantaron la vista.<p>

"¿Qué se supone que...?"

"Shhhhh" Interrumpieron a Otto en coro, y guardaron silencio.

"..."

"¡Un intruso!" Gritó Surfaz.

"Yo no oigo nada" Se quejó Otto, y todos ignoraron su comentario, Surfaz y Zedion tomaron al mono rojo y practicamente lo arrastraron con ellos hacia el origen de los ruidos en el pasillo, saliendo de la habitación para presenciar la batalla entre Elurnio y Jinmay.

"¿Qué quieres tú?" Gritó Ridio.

"Vengo por mis amigos –respondió Jinmay- y no me detendrán monos maléficos" Los monos negros guardaron silencio un momento.

"Mmm, veo que tus amigos casi logran escapar de la trampa" El mono de ojos rojos sonrió con orgullo, habiendo alcanzado a oir lo que estaba pasando en la habitación donde están encerrados nuestros héroes; Jinmay estaba angustiada, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, pero sabía que no perdía nada peleando.

"¡Eres un monstruo!" Y la chica robot lanzó su haz de corazón del pecho, golpeando a Ridio, luego el resto se puso en marcha para pelear también. Otto bloqueó a Zedion y Elurnio, y Jinmay se fué contra los otros 3. Los niños estaban cerca de meterse, pero Ridio los capturó el brazo.

Jinmay golpeaba y esquivaba mientras Yood usaba mega pinzas para golpear; Naical y Surfaz saltaron sobre ella, pero Jinmay atacó con sus ojos láser y los sacó del camino. Ambos se levantaron, activando su látigo y sus guadañas respectivamente; esquivó el ataque de las guadañas pero el látigo la tomó de los pies y la hizo tropezar. Lista para ser golpeada por las pinzas de Yood, ella lanzó una patada a su cara y se puso de pié aprovechando su auto-vuelo.

Otto bloqueaba los ataques de los martillos medievales con sus sierras, pero no era suficiente porque sus sierras verdes se estaban desgastando, y la dura batalla que le daba Elurnio no era para nada una ventaja, pero trató de ponerse a su nivel.

"¡Serruchos de energía!" Atacó Otto a Elurnio, cuyo ataque le brindó tiempo para poder abrirle una herida a Zedion a su costado, dejándolo demasiado dolido como para levantarse. Elurnio tomó medidas y se puso de pie, se coló por detrás de Otto e hizo arder sus lanzallamas tras la espalda del mono rojo. Otto se quedó sin energía, no podía seguir en la batalla, y el enemigo se acercaba con malicia hacia su compañero, luego se detuvo con sorpresa mirando al mono rojo.

"¿Que demó...?" No lo podía creer, el mono originalmente verde observaba cómo su cuerpo y sus patas se tornaban a su color verdadero con lentitud.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué está sucedie...? -se detuvo el mono ojos rojos en la frase- ¿T-tú?" Tartamudeó.

* * *

><p>Chiro ya tenía el agua sobre el pecho y los monos ya estaban pataleando para mantenerse al nivel del agua, se podía notar al joven líder muy nervioso susurrándose a sí mismo "¿Por qué no traje un respirador conmigo?", mientras su equipo estaba demasiado angustiado como pensar en una salida.<p>

"Chicos –comenzó Sprx- aún no se cómo sucedió todo ésto..." Nova miró casualmente a Sprx y notó algo muy raro.

"Uh ¿Sprx?"

"...pero hubiera sido bueno saber si al menos fué por mi culpa"

"Sprx..."

"Por cierto, Nova, nunca entendí por qué...cuando te estaba atacando en la resurreción de Rey Esqueleto...me dijiste Te amo"

"Sprx, tu..."

"Dime ¿Era un ''te amo'' de amor o te amo de amistad"

"¡Sprx! ¡Tu pelaje!" Sprx miró su tórax, cambiando de color verde brillante a rojo. Chiro, Antauri y Gibson también se dieron cuenta.

"El poder de aquella sustancia comprimida está perdiendo su efecto, yo supuse que la duración de los complementos tomaría más tiempo o que incluso sería permanente, me pregunto si..."

"¡Callate Gibson! No es tiempo de tus aburridos discursos de opinión"

"No empieces, Sprx. Estamos en un momento muy crítico y no es momento de tus quejas"

"Ah pero ¿Si para escucharte hablar de la ideología política de los colores"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"¡Tu boca no tiene sentido, Cerebrito!"

"¡Eso tampoco, Sparky!"

"Te dije que ...¡NO ME LLAMAS ASI!" Y con coraje provocó un splash en la cara de Gibson, luego el mono azul se puso a su nivel y ambos peleando como niños pequeños lanzándose agua a la cara. Antauri nadó y se puso en el medio de ellos.

"¿¡Ustedes van a estar peleando toda la vida! -Reclamó Antauri, y ambos dejaron de lanzarse agua- es mejor que ya dejen de pelear así, no puedo creer que aún ahora estén peleando" El mono ya rojo y el azul se miraron, aún de brazos cruzados, y hubo un silencio entre ellos, luego Sprx habló.

"No toda la vida –susurró- porque aquí acabó"

* * *

><p><strong>Como se habrán dado cuenta, las paredes son a prueba de sonido, pero los malos si alcanzaron a oir. Hasta aqui lo dejo U.U Lo peor es que la escuela se acerca y no se cómo manejaré dos historias...bueno, haré lo mejor. Gracias por leer, son maravillosos! Esperen qué sucederá después de ésto en la próxima actualización n.n<strong>


	18. Mejor nos vamos

**Hola de nuevo! Estoy de vuelta, actualizando antes de que las vacaciones den fin TTnTT Ok continúen ;)**

**Ridio (lider) – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p>"No toda la vida –murmuró- porque aquí acabó" El comentario negativo molestó a los demás. Antauri se cruzó de brazos.<p>

"Me temo que ustedes nunca van a cambiar" Terminó, y se puso al lado de Chiro. Sprx pensó un momento y miró a su hermano.

"Gibson –llamó Sprx temeroso- ahora pensando, no hayo sentido de porqué molestarte tanto" Gibson arqueó una ceja.

"¿A qué te lleva esa conclusión?"

"A que yo estuve molesto porque, además de que tus palabras me dan jaqueca, siempre quise ser mejor y tener razón en otras cosas desde el incidente del ''Tercero al Mando''"

"Entonces –dijo Gibson- ¿Qué quieres decir?" Sprx suspiró.

"Que ya no vale la pena molestarte por ello...Antauri tal vez entienda eso" Terminó sonriendo con un tono muy peculiar, Gibson lo miró y sonrió, dando a entender que comprendió.

"Wow Sprx –dijo con picardia- tu suposición parece ser más que acertada, por lo que ¿Por qué no tratamos de ''reparar el daño'' ahora?" **(:D)** Los dos monos miraron a Antauri, el mono de plata bajó los brazos cuando se dió cuenta de que algo tramaban.

"Espero que no se les ocurra meterme en un juego tan..."

_¡SPLASH!_

Antauri recibió un salpicón de agua en la cara, Sprx y Gibson se estrecharon las manos, y Nova y Chiro comenzaron a reir. El mono ojos azules se sacudió el agua de la cara y miró a sus atacantes.

"¿Enserio creen que ésta es la mejor solución?" Preguntó algo molesto, pero manteniendo la calma

"Tu lo decidiste Antauri" Dijo Sprx.

"Y ahora tienes consecuencias" Completó Gibson, y los monos ojos negros iniciaron su juego contra el segundo al mando. Chiro miraba sorprendido a los 3, luego desvió la mirada al techo.

"Vaya, que suerte que el techo es bastante alto" Opinó Chiro, y Nova asintió.

* * *

><p>"Oops" Dijo Otto, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras su atacante seguía en shock, pero tomó cordura y se dirigió al actual mono verde.<p>

"Veo que ésta es la razón de porqué la puerta no abrió –dijo- es momento de sacar la basura" Con sus manos convertidas, Elurnio tomó lugar frente a Otto caminando lentamente hacia él, auto-cargando sus lanza llamas y listas para cumplir con el objetivo. El mono verde miraba con pánico cómo el enemigo estaba cerca de darle el último golpe, o bien, el último ataque; el mono de ojos naranja apuntó hacia el mecánico desde una distancia suficientemente favorable.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Dispara!" Gritó Ridio, viendo que no iba a prisa, pero eso lo distrajo como para que Soiki lograra alejarse y correr hacia el mono verde.

"¡Hey! ¡No te acerques!" Gritó el villano ojos sangre en vano, el chico no lo obedecería, Jinmay también se dió cuenta y corrió cerca. Al momento del disparo de fuego, el chico sacó a Otto del camino para salvarlo justo a tiempo, y Jinmay disparó láser de sus ojos hacia el mono atacante, desviando la llama. La carga de la llama era tan fuerte que logró derretir la puerta cercana, la cual era la prisión de nuestro equipo, logrando crear un agujero apenas de un tamaño suficiente para que el agua descendiera un poco.

* * *

><p>El agua obviamente estaba más arriba, y todos estaban ya tranquilos, acababan de terminar la guerra de agua, dejando atrás una vieja competencia. Aún así, se mantenían en silencio para poder pensar en un plan de escape. Sprx nadó al lado de Nova para poder hablar con ella a solas.<p>

"Por cierto Nova, no me respondiste la pregunta" Dijo Sprx, tomando mas seriedad.

"¿Uh?" Dijo, fingiendo haberlo olvidado, pero sabía muy bien qué era, lo que no sabía era cómo responderle de la forma más honesta. Sprx suspiró y se frotó la cabeza.

"Bueno em...¿Que significa el ''T-te am-mo'' de aquel momento?" Preguntó temeroso con los ojos cerrados, con miedo a encontrarlos con los ojos rosa de ella, simplemente por...tratarse de ella.

"Y-yo bueno uhh...creo que t-tú deberias saberlo bi-bien ¿No crees?" Dijo igual de nerviosa y con una sonrisa falsa, con la esperanza de que Sprx no tocara el tema de nuevo y haya entendido, pero él necesitaba oirlo con sus propias palabras.

"No Nova, lo siento...no comprendí, y no quiero malinterpretar nada contigo, asi que mejor dime ahora" Dijo más firmemente, tratando de llevar las cosas más arriba y escuchar lo que él sospecha y tanto desea. Ella tragó saliva y respiró profundo, pensando mejor las palabras.

"Ejem...y-yo"

"¡El agua desciende!" Gritó Antauri, y todos se dieron cuenta, Gibson se sumergió un poco y vió que en la puerta estaba el agujero.

"Un agujero se abrió en la puerta –informó- de aproximadamente 15 cm, no muy ancho, pero el agua descenderá más rápido de lo que aquí aumenta

"¡Woohoo! Que alivio –dijo Nova, acercándose al resto- pero ¿Cómo no pudimos abrir nosotros y se ha abierto un agujero?"

"Probablemente las paredes y puertas son más vulnerables por fuera que por dentro, es la explicación más razonable que se me –miró hacia una pared casualmente-...¡Miren!" Apuntó Gibson hacia las paredes, estaban desprendiendo electricidad y se podía ver a la computadora comenzar a estropearse poco a poco; Antauri tomó cambio a su fase fantasmal y trató de penetrar en la pared con su mano.

"La computadora se estropeó y el escudo ya es vulnerable, puedo sacarlos de aquí ahora" Los monos y el líder se tomaron de las manos y atravezaron la pared con facilidad.

* * *

><p>"¡NO!" Gritó Ridio, mirando al chico pelo gris en el suelo sobre Otto, su amigo rubio corrió habia ambos y los ayudó a levantarse. Jinmay revisó que ambos estuvieran bien.<p>

"Chicos ¿Les pasó algo?" Otto se puso de pié, tomó la punta de su cola y la revisó, estaba algo derretida por el calor.

"Ouu...bueno es hora de reemplazar la punta otra vez" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego él y Jinmay se dirigen a Soiki.

"¿Estás bien? Necesi..."

"N-no, estoy bien, no es nada Otto" Dijo el niño, y se puso solo de pié, luego se sacudió el polvo de su pantalón. Surfaz capturó a Jinmay y Otto, y Yood capturó a los chicos. Ridio estaba ayudando a Zedion a ponerse de pié.

"Gracias, Naical" Dijo el mono ojos azules, y Ridio rodó los ojos.

"Soy Ridio, recuerda que tus ojos..."

"Si bueno, ésto me tiene realmente confundido" Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Como sea –dijo Ridio- Naical, revisa que sucedió con los prisioneros" Asintió y entró en una puerta enseguida de la que tiene la fuga.

"Elurnio, tú reparas la puerta después, ahora encierren a los 3 intrusos y el chico junto con la mona amarilla, aunque sospecho que ''alguien''-dijo dirigiéndose a Otto- ya se encargó de ella" Fueron a aquel lugar donde Nova estaba encerrada, con las cadenas en el suelo. Los monos acercaron a los prisioneros para encadenarlos.

"Como pensé...no están –dijo el líder frustrado, cruzado de brazos. Naical entró corriendo.

"Ví por la ventana oculta ¡El resto de sus amigos ya no está!"

"¡Ahora podrían estar en cualquier lado!"

"_¿Como en ésta habitación ahora mismo?"_ Dijo un tercero, y ambos desviaron su mirada hacia el origen de la voz: la Hiper Fuerza había llegado.

"Vaya, decidieron desafiarnos...mala elección"

"¡Mala elección fué meterse con nosotros!" Dijo Chiro desafiante.

"Muchachito ingenuo ¡Ataquen!" Los monos negros saltaron al ataque del equipo mono y pelearon, Otto y Jinmay no tenían forma de safarse para ayudar.

"¡Sprx! ¡Ayuda al resto!" Mandó Chiro, Sprx asintió y corrió para ayudar la sacarlos de allí, pero Ridio lo abordó.

"¿Adónde ibas?" Preguntó en tono de broma, y comenzaron a atacarse entre los dos.

Gibson golpeaba con su taladro a Yood, pero éste lo regresaba con su pinza. Era peligroso, amenazando con cortar alguna pierna o brazo metálico; Gibson lograba salvarse pero cada rayo que disparaba de sus taladros era bloqueado, hasta que llegó al fin de ajustar otro poder, pero en el transcurso fué golpeado en la cara por Yood.

Antauri peleó contra Elurnio y Surfaz, quienes le daban una agotadora batalla, pero no lo suficiente, Antauri era mucho mejor que ellos dos juntos. Cada vuelo de guadaña era esquivado, y no lograba ser afectado por ningún rasguño debido a su piel de metal; el mono de ojos amarillos se estaba agotando, pero aún se mantenía en la batalla. Elurnio puso sus lanza llamas en acción y disparó, Antauri saltó y en su lugar la llama le dió a su compañero Surfaz.

Chiro y el mono ojos azules pelearon, el joven le llevaba gran ventaja en agilidad, pero cuando lograba ser golpeado se debilitaba. Su ropa se rasgó por las púas de aquellos mazos medievales, y tenía algunos rasguños en su cara.

"Es mejor que se rindan, no buscamos lastimarlos" Dijo el enemigo jadeando, Chiro estaba igual, pero rápidamente recupera el aliento.

"Hasta que nos devuelvan a nuestros amigos y dejen a Sprx en paz"

"Me temo que es imposible hacer lo último"

Pelear contra Ridio era realmente un desafío, Sprx estaba cerca de desactivar las cadenas de sus amigos, pero su contrincante se interponía, estaba dispuesto a ganar. Las bolas magneticas de Sprx le daban tiempo para acercarse, pero no evitaban los ataques de bazooka del mono negro.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué debo hacer para liberarlos?" Preguntó con rabia, y Ridio le responde.

"Lo que te he tratado de obligarte desde el principio: prestarme tu cola"

"¡Nunca más! –Gritó- ¡Ráfaga de magno rayos!" Y atacó, dejando aparentemente vulnerable al mono ojos rojos, y el piloto rojo corrió hacia la computadora, insertó la cola en ella y las cadenas se abrieron; Otto corrió a ayudar a los demás y Jinmay acompañó a los chicos.

"¡Sprx! –gritó Jinmay- mejor acompaña a los chicos y escapen"

"¿Y perderme la diversión? Ni loco, tú llevate a los niños"

"¡A tí te buscan esos monos! Será mejor si te vas"

"Exacto, a mi me buscan, yo debo detenerlos" Jinmay prefirió no discutir, suspiró y se fué con los chicos a la salida; mientras Ridio aprovechó: tomó una jeringa cercana a él y corrió hacia el mono rojo.

"Ejem" Sprx dió vuelta y allí estaba Ridio, sonriendo maléficamente para atemorizar a su víctima. El villano ya tenía activada una de sus bazookas y disparó, causando que la víctima de pelaje rojo se estrelle contra una pared bruscamente; en la otra mano tenía el arma que usaría para aprovechar y tratar de dar fin al espectáculo.

Sprx abrió los ojos con pesadez, teniendo ante él a aquel misterioso con el que compartió una gran mirada de odio en su primer encuentro. Aquel momento se repetía, pero ésta vez la energía era más intensa, más rencorosa, y el mono de ojos rojos disfrutaba el momento al ver inofenso al tipo que se adueñó de una de sus poseciones más importantes.

"Tomaré lo que es mío por la fuerza" Dijo con rencor, y enterró la aguja en el abdomen de Sprx, él se quedó inmovil e indefenso, aquel líquido corriendo por su interior estaba durmiendo su cuerpo; dejó escapar un gemido, y por desgracia nadie estaba enterado de lo que sucedía debido a que tenían todos alguien para ocuparse. Ridio activó su bazooka otra vez y corrió en otra dirección, apuntó al mono científico y disparó.

"GIBSON" Gritó Sprx. Chiro se dió cuenta y lanzó un último ataque a Zedion para ir a ayudar a sus amigos. El choque de Gibson causó algo de polvo, y Yood desapareció.

"¡Fantástico! –se quejó el líder ojos sangre- desaparece justo cuando lo necesito, espero que se haya encargado de algo importante"

* * *

><p>Jinmay estaba ya afuera de la cueva junto con los chicos. El cielo estaba en tintes de atardecer, algo oscuro.<p>

"No puedo quedarme con ustedes, debo ayudar a mis amigos"

"Entiendo, mucha suerte" Dijo el muchacho ojos grises, y Jinmay sonrió.

"Gracias, igualmente, ahora escapen" Ambos niños corrieron hacia el interior del bosque-selva, buscando el escape a Shuggazoom. Jinmay corrió de vuelta al interior de cueva. Ella ya estaba en el ''campo de batalla'' y vió a Chiro correr hacia Gibson, él la miró.

"¡Jinmay!" Ella sonrió, Gibson logró ponerse de pié solo.

"Chicos –dijo el mono azul- uno de ellos desapareció" Informó, y Chiro suspiró con desesperación.

"¡Rayos! Espero que no busquen a los niños" El mono azul se unió a ayudar a Otto, y Jinmay se sobresaltó un poco, al haber recordado algo: aquellos reportes que encontró en internet le llegaron a la mente. Pensó en lo inocente que se ve ese chico y lo culpable que pareció ser en aquella temporada.

"¡Chiro! ¡Ellos buscan a Soiki!" Chiro miró sorprendido a su novia.

"¿Por qué?" Exclamó.

"Porque ese hombre, El Alquimista, encerró al creador de éstos monos aquí por intentar gobernar Shuggazoom, y Soiki parece ser la clave para liberarlo ¡Él es su hijo!"

* * *

><p>Ambos niños ya estaban cerca del portal.<p>

"Ánimo, ya falta poco" Dijo Kes-yo. Pero ante ellos se interpuso una sombra que saltó de un arbol.

"¿Tan pronto se van?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo. Tenía que cortarlo en algún lado XD Y lamento si hay algún error, ahora tuve prisa en subirlo y no pude hacer una tercera revisión (Incluso el nombre del capitulo lo copié de una cancion XD). Gracias por leer y esperen qué sucederá, creo que ésto me está comenzando a agradar :D Solo espero que la escuela no me ponga obstátulos :s<strong>


	19. ¿Valió la pena la lucha?

**Hola! Lamento el largo tiempo sin subir el cap, tal vez éste sea de los últimos capítulos, ya se darán cuenta de por qué lo digo x3 Continuen! ^u^**

**Ridio – Ojos rojos**

**Surfaz – Ojos amarillos**

**Zedion – Ojos azules**

**Yood – Ojos púrpura**

**Naical – Ojos verde**

**Elurnio – Ojos naranja**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

Ambos niños ya estaban cerca del portal.

"Ánimo, ya falta poco" Dijo Kesyo. Pero ante ellos se interpuso una sombra que saltó de un arbol.

"¿Tan pronto se van?" Dijo aquel mono ojos morados. Ambos chicos estaban asustados. Los dos trataron de rodearlo, pero simplemente no podían porque el mono negro les estobaba el pase; comenzó a acercarse y saltó hacia ellos, los acorraló contra un árbol.

"No se irán tan facilmente –dijo el enemigo- Soiki todavía debe hacer algo"

"¡No! –dijo el chico- manténganse lejos de mí" Soiki apretó los ojos para evitar contacto visual. Kesyo vió una vara larga a su lado, la tomó y golpeó al mono, el cual se distrajo por frotar su golpe, el niño rubio tomó de la muñeca a Soiki y ambos corrieron hacia el portal, huyendo del mono que los persigue. Llegaron justo al frente del portal.

"Amigo, escapa, yo distraigo al mostruo" Dijo empujando a Soiki.

"¡Claro que no! Los dos nos vamos"

"No seas tonto, yo..." Yood los alcanzó, sacó a Kesyo del camino de un puñetazo y tomó la frente de Soiki.

"Ahora será por las malas"

* * *

><p>"Ese chico ¿Es hijo del creador de esos monos?"<p>

"Presisamente, encontré noticias en internet donde lo mencionan relacionado con un científico que creó un segundo equipo de monos"

"Pero el Alquimista se supone que existió hace tiempo ¿Cómo un chico menor que yo existe desde esa epoca?"

"No se, no hayé demasiado"

"Jinmay, mejor regresa con los chicos, yo ayudaré aqui" La joven robot asintió y salió. Gibson y Otto combatían a Surfaz, ambos lograban tener ventaja con el trabajo en equipo; Nova combatía a Naical en ese instante, sin embargo ella también llevaba ventaja; Antauri y Elurnio luchaban, mostrando sus habilidades. Chiro corrió hacia Sprx, donde él yace en un rincón de la habitación.

"¡Sprx!" Exclamó el joven y trató de levantarlo, pero recibió un golpe a traición de parte de Ridio. Sprx miró sorprendido a su líder, luego miró con rabia hacia el atacante, pero la expresión de rabia cambió a miedo cuando vió a Ridio cargando unas pinzas en su otra mano. Antauri también se dió cuenta, eso lo distrajo y Elurnio lo lanzó contra la pared.

Nova se dió cuenta del aprieto en el que se encontraba Sprx y fué al rescate, Naical fué a seguirla para detenerla, pero Chiro le buscó batalla y lo distrajo.

"Esto no dolerá nada" Dijo con una torcida sonrisa, entonces se inclinó y tomó la cola de Sprx.

"¡Alejate de él! ¡Boom, boom, despierta!" Gritó y atacó la mona amarilla. Ella le tendió la mano al mono rojo.

"No puedo moverme -Dijo Sprx, Nova lo miró confundida- ¡Cuidado!" Nova rápidamente esquivó un ataque de Ridio; la guerrera comenzó a distraer al líder mono negro.

"Elurnio, ayudame aqui, debo encargarme de Sprx" El mono ojos naranja obedeció.

"¡Ola Ardiente!" Elurnio atacó a Nova mientras Ridio corrió hacia Sprx. Ella cayó en la trampa y ambos se comenzaron a atacar en llamas, literalmente.

PDV Sprx

Me siento culpable de todo esto, apenas me habia liberado del fuego del odio y me metí en un problema así. Mis amigos están combatiendo enemigos que me buscan, pongo en riesgo varias vidas ¡Hasta de menores de edad! Lo peor de todo es que ahora estoy débil, completamente anesteciado y no puedo moverme para ayudar al resto.

Éste mono de ojos rojos tomó mi cola, con esas enormes y filosas pinzas en su mano la cortó por completo, apenas rozando el borde de piel. Sonrió con malicia, mirando la parte metálica que me cortó entre sus sucias manos, me daba tanta rabia verlo victorioso ésta vez. Miré a mi alrededor y todo el equipo se hayaba en problemas: Nova ya no resistía los ataques, Otto ya se había cansado, Gibson se le comenzaba a dificultar, Antauri se notaba agotado pero aún así luchando y Chiro en las mismas condiciones.

Escuché algo, como si alguien hubiera entrado a la habitación, miré hacia la puerta para buscar el origen y allí estaba Soiki, de pié mirando lo que quedó de éste calabozo.

"¡Hey niño, corre!" Grité, pero pareció no prestar atención, todos dejaron de luchar, el joven estaba distraido de una manera muy extraña, muy sospechosa mejor dicho, en cambio solo caminó al interior de la habitación y me miró.

"Hola Sprx, tienes algo diferente ¿No es así?" Preguntó en tono de broma, yo aún no podía comprender.

"No es momento de juegos, debes irte" Dije, y el niño comenzó a reir en silencio, luego sus ojos dejaron ver un brillo púrpura.

"Sprx, veo que por fin cooperaste y te dejaste cortar la cola"

"¿Uh?"

"Si, es momento de liberar a nuestro creador y gobernar Shuggazoom"

_Cuanto los odio._

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Mientras tanto, Jinmay corrió hacia el bosque, gritando el nombre de ambos chicos al azar. Rápidamente se aproximó al portal y escuchó murmuros cercanos, Jinmay corrió hacia el origen del ruido y encontró al chico rubio entre las lianas de unos árboles, envuelto de forma que no pudiera hablar o moverse.

Jinmay cortó las lianas para liberarlo, cuidando que algun mal corte no lograra herirlo. Kesyo azotó contra el suelo.

"Lo siento" Dijo la chica robot avergonzada.

"Esta bien ¿Qué pasó con el resto?"

"Siguen peleando, ahora vamonos" Dijo como jalaba al chico, pero éste puso fuerza para no ser manipulado.

"No Jinmay, debemos detener a los monos, unos de ellos tomó posesión del cuerpo de Soiki y lo usará para abrir la puerta" Jinmay asintió y corrió de vuelta a la cueva.

"Hey ¿¡Piensas dejarme aqui!" Gritó Kesyo con un tono molesto.

"Regresa a casa –responde Jinmay desde lejos- no me tomaré mucho tiempo" Dijo como su voz se desvanecía.

Ella llegó a la cueva y se dirigió hacia aquella habitación aún abierta, donde se encontraba peturbada la calma al ver a nuestro equipo ya harto de pelear. Jinmay apenas se asomó por el marco para evitar que la vieran, escuchaba lo que decían.

"Sprx, veo que por fin cooperaste y te dejaste cortar la cola"

"¿Uh?"

"Si, es momento de liberar a nuestro creador y gobernar Shuggazoom" La chica robot jadeó de sorpresa, guardó silencio un momento para ordenar su mente un poco, luego suspiró y entró.

"¿¡Qué sucede!" Exclamó. Sonriendo con maldad, Ridio corrió hacia los controles de la computadora y tecleó, de la nada salieron cadenas que ataron a la Hiperfuerza de los pies y los arrastró hacia el lado de la habitación donde Nova y Sprx fueron encadenados anteriormente, logrando evitar su escape. El mono de ojos rojos indicó retirada con la cabeza y los monos oscuros salieron junto con el niño poseído, cerrando la puerta por detrás de ellos y la pared comenzó a desprender electricidad..

PDV Sprx

El Hipermolesto equipo mono nos dejaron encerrados en ésta habitación, en mi caso por segunda vez, y para mi desgracia, no puedo liberarlos porque aún me hayo entumecido y mi metálica cola fué arrancada, ya no soy más la llave de aquí.

"Otto –dijo Chiro- ¿Puedes cortar las cadenas?" Él asintió y sacó sus sierras, trató de cortarlas pero pareció ser inútil.

"Es muy resistente Chiro, tardaré un poco" Dijo lamentado. Gibson sacó sus taladros y trató de hacer lo mismo.

"Lo mismo parece ser conmigo" Me quedé mirando a la puerta que desprende chispas azules por la electricidad. Estaba pensando sobre lo que haría si ellos cumplen su objetivo, o si no lo cumplen, o si alguien termina lastimado; no les tengo miedo a ellos, le tengo miedo a que todo empeore, estoy tan involucrado en ésto que siento que es mi culpa y...espera, ahora que recuerdo: Nova no me respondió "eso", será mejor que...

"Lo sabía" Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos: era Antauri.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté con intriga, resignándome a seguir pensando en Nova, Antauri se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

"Después de acabar con Rey Esqueleto, durante una meditación, tuve una visión donde tú y yo discutíamos después de que habías sido casi asesinado por el sistema de seguridad de la cueva, debí haberme imaginado antes que era una mala señal" Lo miramos.

"¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?" Preguntó Chiro, y Antauri responde.

"No soy un psiquico, por eso no tomé enserio esa advertencia"

_Entonces no soy el único que tuvo un sueño cumplido_ –Pensé- _eso me tranquiliza un poco más._

"Antauri, también vi algo" Todos los chicos desviaron su mirada hacia mí, o bueno, casi porque Otto y Gibson trabajaban en cortar las cadenas.

"Sprx ¿Qué viste?" Preguntó Antauri.

"Varias noches me ví cuando estaba cerca de entrar a la cueva: yo estaba solo y escuché a Nova gritar en el interior, justo allí estaba a punto de meter la cola en el agujero pero despertaba"

"Mmm interesante –dijo Gibson sin dejar de usar los taladros- me pregunto si existe alguna buena razón para explicar ese fenómeno" Nova suspiró.

"Bueno, antes de que suceda algo más, creo que tiene algo que ver: una noche ví en un sueño que nos encontrábamos en un laboratorio, varios monos negros jugando alrededor, y ví a Otto cubriendo las partes rojas de Sprx con pintura negra" Me sorprendió, eso explica mucho en caso de que esa visión no sea solo un invento. Gibson levantó la cabeza y miró a Otto, él le dió una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Oopsie" Rodé los ojos.

"Si bueno, no lo sabías" Terminó con resignación, suspiró y volvió a su trabajo.

"Chicos ¿Cómo van con las cadenas?" Pregunté.

"Falta poco y...¡Listo!" Exclamó Otto, Gibson también logró liberarse. Luego comenzaron a tratar de romper las demás cadenas.

"Hey Antauri ¿Por qué no trataste de liberarte?" Preguntó Chiro.

"Las cadenas parecen tener una energía –respondió- que no me permite usar mis poderes, a ustedes no les afecta porque no son totalmente mecanizados" Pasaron unos pocos minutos y lograron liberarnos a todos.

"Vaya que éstas cadenas son más débiles que las anteriores" Dije mientras Nova y Otto me ayudan a ponerme de pie.

"Eso no importa –dijo Jinmay- ¿Cómo saldremos de esta habitación? Si la puerta está energetizada o algo" Nos miramos entre si, luego nosotros a excepción de Jinmay nos tomamos de las manos, y usamos el Poder Primate para desactivar la energía electrica. Funcionó, la entrada ya no emitía electricidad y corrimos hacia el pasillo principal, pero lo que vimos nos dejó las esperanzas bajas: los 6 monos y Soiki ya estaban en su posición.

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

Soiki ya no estaba poseido, tenía aparentemente su mano pegada al panel de apertura y trataba de safarse, siendo un esfuerzo en vano, los demás monos ya tenían su cola dentro del agujero correspondiente, incluso el mono quien se supone que tomó poseción del cuerpo del niño, y a un lado estaba Ridio con el trozo de cola de Sprx en una de sus manos.

"Después de un tiempo de busqueda obtuve mi cola de vuelta ¿Funcionará?" Preguntó retóricamente, con el objeto de burlarse. Los 7 héroes tenían una mirada desafiante hacia el otro equipo; el mono de ojos rojos sonrió con malicia.

"Hmm...lo averiguaremos ahora" Ridio insertó la cola de metal en el sexto agujero, la pantalla de aquel computador se encendió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora bien ¿Habrá sido un error cortar la cola de Sprx o liberarán a su amo? o_o Gracias por leer, por la paciencia y chequense que será próximo :)<strong>


	20. Debilidad

**¡Hola! Vaya que me tomé un buen tiempo sin actualizar ésta historia, pero tuve un bloqueo muy momentario y he estado muy ocupada, pero no dejaria que pasaran meses sin actualizar. Bueno ya estoy aquí, disfruten y el show SECMHFY no me pertenece y nunca será asi.**

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 20<em>

PDV Normal

Entonces la pantalla que salió del techo se encendió, y una voz de computadora habló:

_Elementos completos. Permitiendo acceso._

La puerta blindada comenzó a abrirse y dejó liberar una brisa de aire. Varios focos de aquella habitación brillaron con color rojo y comenzaron a derretir el clima de hielo que se mantuvo un buen tiempo en ella.

Permitió mostrar ante los espectadores a un hombre de edad 30 aproximadamente, con el pelo plateado y los ojos grises. Detrás de su cabeza tenía un cable conectado a él; avanzó solo un par de pasos, lo suficiente para llegar al marco de la puerta.

El equipo mono se mantuvo en shock, al igual que el equipo enemigo, por alguna razón. Finalmente, el hombre habló con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Misión cumplida, mis monos" Su sonrisa cambió a indiferenca cuando se dirigió a los monos de colores. El cable no le permitió avanzar hacia ellos, solo pudo hablar a distancia.

"Pensaron que podrían detener a mis inventos ¿No es así?"

"¿Tus inventos? –preguntó Antauri molesto, sin esperar una respuesta- tú robaste los inventos a El Alquimista" El escuadrón sacó cada una de sus armas.

"No eres gran amenaza –dijo Nova con seguridad- será facil derrotarte" Ella avanzó hacia adelante y fué mandada de vuelta por un golpe sorpresa de bazooka de parte de Ridio.

"No mientras estemos con vida" Exclamó amenazante. Ella fue mandada contra una pared, pero no causó gran daño en ella, solo gruñó; Otto fue a ayudar a a levantarla y Sprx dio un paso por delante.

"Te vas a arrepentir por hacer eso –dijo el mono rojo- ¡Rafaga de magno-rayos!" Justo al gritar su poder atacó a Ridio, y del techo se desprendió una capa de energía que neutralizó el poder de Sprx. El hombre, llamado Darius Berkel, rió para sí mismo.

"P-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Sprx molesto, con ira más acumulada.

"Digamos –comenzó Berkel- que tengo total control sobre ésta ''cueva'' " Dando énfasis a la palabra cueva. Los monos negros miraron confundidos a su amo, y Soiki que seguía pegado al panel lector, miró con miedo y tragó saliva. El suelo comenzó a temblar, pero era realmente el perímetro que abarca la cueva unos metros más lejos de ella.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Chiro asustado, tratando de mantener el equilibro junto con su equipo y todos dentro.

"Probablemente no es un movimiento fallido de las capas tectónicas porque el rango de fenómenos naturales por ésta area es totalmente paralela a los movimientos de…"

"¡Habla en español mono!" Gritó Sprx enojado y en estado de pánico.

"Que no puedo saberlo, no estamos en tierras de Shuggazoom, sin embargo…" Gibson no pudo terminar porque el suelo ahora comenzó a balancearse. Muchas puertas desaparecieron, dejando solo 6 a la vista (3 de cada lado).

"Cada uno entre a una puerta –dijo Darius- y se preparan para lo que sigue" Los monos confundidos, solo asintieron y entraron a alguna puerta al azar. Gibson y Antauri aprovecharon el alboroto, Antauri distrajo a Berkel mientras Gibson disparó un rayo a la mano pegada de Soiki para liberarlo y llevárselo con ellos, por desgracia del techo salieron lásers que atacaron a Antauri, y debajo de los pies de Soiki se abrió un agujero que "lo desapareció".

"Yo cuidaré a mi hijo" Dijo el hombre, y se metió a la celda actualmente descongelada. Se abrió un agujero de la pared y todo el equipo mono fue expulsado al bosque por medio de el.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Kesyo y Jinmay iban ya en camino de vuelta al bosque, pero se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron que desde lo lejos podía apreciarse la caida de algunos pinos, árboles, palmas y otras clases de vegetación, sin mencionar que parecía temblar por aquel territorio.<p>

"Uhhh…" Solo pudo murmurar el chico rubio.

"Oh no" Susurró la chica de pelo rosa al ver algo levantarse por el mismo rumbo. Ella rápidamente se elevó en el aire y voló en búsqueda de la causa de aquel fenómeno poco natural.

"Hey ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?" Gritó muy molesto el joven.

"Espera aquí, debo ver si es equipo se encuentra bien" Le respondió la chica robot y desapareció rápidamente.

Jinmay volaba con ferocidad por los cielos, luego al ver el suelo desde las alturas, tuvo un pensamiento:

_¡No puedo creer que no se haya ocurrido volar antes!_

* * *

><p>La Hiperfuerza aterrizó entre los árboles, terminando algo enredados entre las ramas de éstas. Tenían ahora una mejor perspectiva de lo que estaba sucediendo: el laboratorio se convirtió en un robot gigante, y por lo visto estaba conducido por Berkel y sus monos.<p>

Fué realmente impactante para ellos ver que un pequeño laboratorio oculto en una cueva se pudiera convertir en eso…digo ¿Cómo es posible? Tal vez Gibson se preguntaría eso, pero han pasado por tanto que lo más seguro es que él ya no le busca la logica a gran parte de éste tipo de cosas. En fin, el escuadrón comenzó a liberarse por cuenta propia de las ramas que los estorban y aterrizaron al suelo; no se hayaban muy lejos del "laboratorio", estaba apenas a unos metros de allí y lograban ver la tierra desprenderse, los árboles cayendo y una gran cueva tomando forma de un robot.

Sprx avanzó un poco, estaba confundido y asombrado, al igual que el resto, pero Sprx lo dejaba notar un poco más. Nova caminó hacia él y puso su mano sobre el hombro.

"¿Sprx?" Lo llamó en un susurro la guerrera amarilla. El mono rojo la miró y bajó la cabeza.

"Es todo por causa mía, debí ser más cuidadoso" Nova lo miró con tristeza.

"Sprx…tu no…"

"Si Nova –exclamó el piloto- ellos me buscaban, y por tratar de salvarte, por tratar de hacer algo bueno y demostrar que no siempre causo problemas, ahora lo eché a perder, por no escuchar al equipo cuando me dijo que no era el indicado para ir solo" Ella lo miró con una mueca.

"No digas cosas así, no es tu culpa"

"Si lo es –respondió con amargura- desde el principio tuve un par de advertencias y nunca las escuché por tratar de no ser paranoico –se cruzó de brazos- y no trates de consolarme porque sabes que es la única verdad"

Ella, cansada de su actitud, le dio una cachetada en su mejilla. Lo miró molesta , y Sprx se hayaba confundido por el impacto, luego la miró a los ojos, con una expresión muy inconforme, pero sin el valor de decirle algo al respecto.

"¡Basta! Sprx, yo no soporto que te culpes de todo, porque sería mentir a lo grande –comenzó, tomó aire y siguió- te has puesto mal con el Fuego del Odio, lo sabemos, pero es hora de que lo superes por que espero que ésta sea la última vez que te diga que TU NO TIENES LA CULPA, asi que comprende de una buena vez, lastimarte a ti mismo no detendrá el tiempo y no retrocerá, solo retrasará cada una de tus oportunidades de mejorar" Sprx se quedó en shock, esas palabras vagaron por su cabeza una y otra vez; Sprx miró a Antauri, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Escúchala Sprx, echarte la culpa no es saludable para tí, y si quierer abrirte paso a un nuevo comienzo, será mejor que borres tu última jugada para aprender de ella"

PDV Sprx

Aún con la mano en la mejilla, reflexioné lo que Antauri y Nova me han dicho, pero simplemente no me siento capaz de superarlo porque, si bien ya he causado problemas otras veces y el final no es tan malo, pero todas han afectado a mis seres queridos y eso nunca me lo perdonaré.

Miré de nuevo el enorme robot que estaba cobrando forma y empezó a avanzar hacia nosotros.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" Dijo Gibson, ellos comenzaron a correr pero me quedé parado un momento al estar entrado en mis pensamientos. Otto dio media vuelta y volvió conmigo.

"¡Sprx! ¡Debemos correr!" Me gritó, entonces lo miré y luego al robot.

_Espero que esto no sea una demencia._

Corrí en dirección hacia el robot para tomar vuelo y activé mis propulsores. El resto del equipo se habia regresado conmigo.

"Sprx ¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Chiro con preocupación.

"Tomaré revancha –Respondí- buscaré la manera de distraerlos"

"¿Acaso estás demente? –preguntó Nova- ¿Cómo crees que vas a entrar de vuelta al robot?" Por desgracia ella tenía razón, no había manera de que pudiera entrar a ese lugar sin que me descubrieran. En eso Jinmay llegó desde los cielos y la vimos todos bajar.

"Chicos ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el niño?" Preguntó preocupada. Chiro la tomó del brazo y todos corrimos hacia el lado opuesto para escapar del robot. Chiro le explicó en el camino brevemente lo que ocurrió.

"Oh no –Murmuró Jinmay- ¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?"

"Yo creo –opinó Gibson- que hay que atraerlos a Shuggazoom para poder combatirlos con el Super Robot"

"¿Pero eso no sería arriesgar a la población de Shuggazoom por llevar el peligro hacia allá?" Preguntó Antauri.

"¿Qué tal si traemos el Super Robot hasta aquí?" Opinó Otto.

"Pero no podemos crear un portal con una magnitud enorme de soporte natural y perímetro suficientemente grande para que el Super Robot logre pasar" Aclaró Gibson.

"Tiene razón –lo apoyé- aun teniendo un portal hecho, no habria forma de pasar al robot aunque…tal vez separados logremos pasar cada uno en los vehículos"

"Podemos probar eso –dijo Nova- y reformar el Super Robot cuando lleguemos"

* * *

><p>PDV Normal<p>

El de chico ojos avellana corría por el bosque en busca del rastro de Jinmay.

"Debí conseguir más verdes" Dijo el joven para si mismo, y escuchó voces cerca, le eran muy familiares.

"¡El equipo mono!" Exclamó y se detuvo, para toparse con ellos. Jinmay se cruzó de brazos.

"Debiste esperarme en el portal -Dijo Jinmay- ¡Vamos! El portal no debe estar muy lejos" Entonces hizo una señal con la mano para indicar por donde ir, y así la siguieron. Al llegar, todos lo cruzaron del "modo brusco" (sin montar una tabla) por la prisa que tenían, y al haber olvidado la turbulencia interna que brinda el portal.

Aterrizaron en el suelo en las afueras del bosque, mandaron a Kesyo al orfanato y el escuadrón fue hacia el Super Robot. Subieron a sus tubos y tomaron lugar mientras gritan su posición. Finalmente:

¡Super!

¡Escuadrón!

¡Ciber!

¡Monos!

¡Hiper!

¡Fuerza!

¡Ya!

Avanzaron con el Super Robot a las afueras al lado del bosque de Shuggazoom, luego allí, al ver que no hay edificios cerca, se separaron y cada vehículo pasó a la perfección; Jinmay estaba en el Comando Torso Tanque 1 en la silla trasera. Reformaron al Super Robot rápidamente y se enfrentaron cara a cara con el super villano robot.

El robot era tan grande como el Super Robot; el torso no era cuadrado, tenía bordes redondos al igual que los pies, también tiene manos más delgadas. Los colores eran cromados y algunos toques de negro. Además, el robot era conducido desde el pecho del robot, allí en una misma habitación habian 7 asientos con controles para usar al robot. Al medio estaba sentario Berkel, y 3 monos a cada lado suyo, con Soiki dentro de una pequeña puerta, encerrado.

"Libérame" Le gritó el niño, pero obiamente el hombre no obedeció.

"Has sido muy desobediente, asi que te quedarás allí hasta que derrotemos a las creaciones de El Alquimista" El chico resopló y se cruzó de brazos, y aunque Berkel no podía ver a su hijo, supo que no estaba nada contento y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

* * *

><p>"Es hora de darles una lección" Dijo Chiro con confianza y comenzó el ataque.<p>

Atacaron primeramente con los misiles de los dedos, los cuales fueron esquivados; el el enemigo desplegó cañones de los hombros, y el Super Robot movió el brazo para golpearlos. Luego fueron los misiles de los pies los que atacaron a las rodillas del enemigo, lo que lo derrumbó momentariamente; el Super Robot tomó al robot enemigo de un brazo y le empezó a hacer una llave.

Berkel, molesto, oprimió un boton, el cual sirvió para desprender energía eléctrica de todo el cuerpo y lastimar al Super Robot para que lo soltara.

Al ver que el Super Robot cayó al suelo por la estática, los monos de Berkel aprovecharon para usar los controles de movimiento y hacer un ataque múltiple de puñetazos al Super Robot.

Este comenzaba a debilitarse, pero alcanzó a jalar uno de los pies del enemigo y derrumbarlo. El enemigo se levantó facilmente y trató de derrumbar al Super Robot, pero usaron el Potencia Láser y lo mandaron a volar.

"Tal vez sea más sencillo pelear por separado" Ofreció Sprx, y estuvieron de acuerdo, asi que se separaron de nuevo y atacaron todos contra él. Berkel perdía la paciencia de recibir tantos ataques al mismo tiempo.

"¡Vamos, mis monos! ¡Hagan algo!" Gritó desesperado.

"¿Podrías tener paciencia? –preguntó Surfaz- es la primera vez que controlo ésto"

"¿Y cómo no supimos que la cueva hace esto?" Preguntó Ridio.

"En sus cerebros, Soiki y yo les insertamos conocimiento de las propiedades de la cueva en caso de emergencia, pero no alcanzamos a ponerle la información a Ridio porque en ese instante llegó El Alquimista al descubrir que teníamos a sus monos, asi que tú eres el único que no tiene idea de com controlarlo"

"Siempre soy yo el marginado ¬¬" Se quejó Ridio infantilmente.

"Solo sigue a tus compañeros –dijo exhausto el hombre- solo necesitan práctica"

"Hum eso explica por qué tengo en mis memorias la función de cada uno de éstos botones" Dijo Elurnio para su mismo. Todos oprimieron un botón al mismo tiempo, y de la boca del robot salieron seis burbujas, las cuales hicieron contacto cada una con los vehículos del Super Robot, provocando daños en los receptores y dejándolos bloqueados para no moverse…apagó los sistemas mecánicos de cada uno, dejándolos inmunes al próximo ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno primero: ya se que tardé casi un mes en actualizar, por eso trataré de darle un fin lo más pronto posible. Tambien se acerca la escuela para algunos, y otros ya entraron (como yo) asi que no valdrá la pena escribir tanto : Gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capítulo! Espero no demorarme mucho D: Ah y a cualquier error que se encuentre en ésta cosa….mil disculpas u.u**


	21. Lejos del ayer

**Hola emm, no t**

**engo palabras para decir que me pasé de la raya al no actualizar en mucho tiempo .-. Por eso vengo a darle fin a ésta historia y a la otra para quitarme un peso de encima -_- les agradezco a todos los que me leyeron y me criticaron ;D Sin más que decir, disfruten éste último capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 21<em>

Todos oprimieron un botón al mismo tiempo, y de la boca del robot salieron seis burbujas, las cuales hicieron contacto cada una con los vehículos del Super Robot, provocando daños en los receptores y dejándolos bloqueados para no moverse…apagó los sistemas mecánicos de cada uno, dejándolos inmunes al próximo ataque. Cada arbol en el campo de batalla había caído por la fuerza bruta, claro que quedaban algunos. El equipo mono se encontraba impaciente al no poder moverse con sus vehículos.

Berkel parecía disfrutar porque los tenía en la palma de su mano. Con el robot maligno, se tomó un momento, y decidió como próxima maniobra...

"¡OTTO!" Gritaron los miembros del Escuadron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron el enorme pie de metal del robot enemigo aplastar fuertemente sin piedad la Pierna Demoledora 5, sin dar tiempo de ver una vez mas a su compañero que se hayaba ahí. Sprx hizo una mueca y, molesto, abrió el techo del Puño Cohete 3 a la fuerza, ya que las puertas para salir son electrónicas y no abrían por sí solas, y salió por él.

El mono rojo miró hacia uno de los pies del robot y fue subiendo la vista hasta la cabeza, el piloto se hayaba tenso en su ambiente y notó algo que le llamó la atención, tomó aire y se enfrentó a su enemigo.

"¡YA BASTA! Ellos no tienen nada que ver con ésto -Dijo el piloto sin rodeos- haré lo que sea, pero con tal de que ya no dañen a mi equipo, incluso permitirles..." El escuadrón palideció.

_'¿Qué estás tratando de decir?'_ Preguntó un muy molesto colega plateado por el comunicador de su oído a su compañero libre. A pesar de que los motores se apagaron, aún funcionaba la pantalla de navegación y su audio (con algunos problemas, pero se apreciaba la escena). Sprx recibió su señal.

"Antauri, yo..."

_'Sprx_ -interrumpió Nova- _ésta vez te estás pasando de la linea_ _¡Y no pienso dejártelo pasar!'_ Se escuchó un golpe hacia algo de metal, Sprx desvió rápido su mirada hacia el origen del ruido, Nova golpeaba su vehículo por dentro para salir. Miró Sprx hacia el robot enemigo, luego de vuelta con Nova, quien ya tenía abolladuras en una de las paredes de su vehículo. Gibson también estaba perforando desesperadamente el techo de su vehículo, Chiro trataba de calmarlos y nadie lo escuchaba, ahora el líder golpeaba fuerte con sus poderes para salir más rápido que el resto, Jinmay le ayudaba y Antauri empezó a atravezar su vehículo, y ni un movimiento de Otto.

Berkel se cansó de tanto drama, asi que ordenó a sus monos comenzar a aniquilar al equipo mono. Una de las manos del robot enemigo se transformó en un cañón, y el mono rojo le daba la espalda por observar a su equipo salir, no tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de ser disparado.

PDV Sprx

Me puse mucho más nervioso al ver a mi equipo saliendo furioso. Rápidamente miré hacia la parte superior del robot de Los Berkel, pero justo también me percaté del enorme cañón de energía que me apuntaba; mi mente no me permitió usar la carga del cañón como una oportunidad para esquivarlo, fue el miedo. Sentí ser removido de mi lugar, miré hacia la otra dirección y fué Antauri quien me quitó del camino, pero él se mantuvo de pie en mi anterior lugar.

"¡Antauri!" Grité, estirando la mano hacia él, seguía inmovil por la sorpresa; por otro lado, miré de nuevo el robot que estaba a punto de disparar y me mantuve seguro de que nada le pasaría a mi amigo...efectivamente nada pasó.

PDV Antauri

Al salvar a Sprx del cañón, no me acordé que yo también debía retirarme. Esperé a que la energía del cañón láser me golpeara, pero no sentí nada. Había apretado los ojos y sentía la radiación de luz por un momento, y un segundo después ya no.

_¿Uh?_

Abrí los ojos y el arma estaba apagada, el robot estaba muy quieto, ni una luz se encontraba encendida. Miré hacia Sprx, quien suspiró y estaba sonriendo con alivio, Chiro, quien se puso al lado de Sprx, miraba preocupado el robot enemigo, el resto del equipo estaba tratando de abrir el vehículo destruido del verde, y yo todavía no estaba seguro de que pasaba.

"¡Hey Chicos, por aquí!" Escuché decir una voz familiar, era Otto quien se encontraba en la cima del robot. Estaba realmente aliviado de ver a mi compañero a salvo.

PDV Normal

Justo ahí escucharon todos un ruido bastante fuerte, algunos robots más pequeños salieron del robot grande, y unos muchos más llegaron del bosque, desde la dirección donde estaba el refugio Berkel.

Algunos robots comenzaron a volar sobre el equipo para dispararles en grupo, distrayéndoles para pasar por el portal. El enemigo salió del robot inmovilizado sobre una nave pequeña, pero espaciosa para los 6 monos, el chico y su padre, apreciaron desde ahí al chico con unas enormes esposas que le cubrian las manos hasta los codos.

"Hay que detenerlos -gritó Chiro- revisen si sirven sus vehiculos" Todos entraron a sus correspondientes lugares y lograron arrancarlos, incluso el de Otto funcionó, pero se veía en un lamentable estado, y probablemente tenía muy poco para dar en la batalla ahora.

Cruzaron el portal para seguir al enemigo, y llegaron a Shuggazoom, fue repentino ver que los robot apenas tenían unos minutos ahí y ya estaban causando destrucción a los edificios, asustaban a la gente y emitían terror a donde sea que pasaban.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, la grabación en vivo del ataque era transmitido en los hogares de Shuggazoom, los cuales están a salvo porque están lejos de la ciudad; el orfanato miraba en grupo el noticiero, los más pequeños se preguntaban por qué estaba Soiki en la nave enemiga.<p>

"Kesyo ¿Por qué Soiki está con ellos?" Preguntaron varias veces al joven de ojos avellana, quien nunca supo darles una respuesta. Se siente traicionado.

* * *

><p>"Vamos a tratar de unir el Super Robot de vuelta" El equipo se ensambló en sus respectivos lugares.<p>

Asi el Super Robot destruía cientos de robots al mismo tiempo. Los monos negros salieron de su nave para observar al Super Robot hacer de las suyas; Berkel, desconcertado, entró a su nave de vuelta y sacó un libro bastante grande de ahí.

"Lo bueno que se de éstas cosas" Dijo, los monos lo miraron.

"Esto puede dolerles -se tomó un momento para leer su libro y comenzó- dimatus a innaturale genet, mutan ad foror orpus, beredixitmallix" Al terminar de decir eso, los seis monos cayeron de rodillas al suelo. De sus metálicos dedos comenzaron a salir garras largas y afiladas, las piernas se alargaron casi al triple y se notaban más peludas, sus colmillos también se volvieron más puntiagudos y grandes, sus cuerpos crecieron en proporción con las piernas, haciéndolos ver más altos y largos, también se volvieron bastante musculosos del torso, y sus brazos metálicos se hincharon..

Los 6 simios negros super desarrollados se miraron las manos metálicas, y aunque ya no eran como antes, se sentían más poderosos todavía, asi que se conformaron con dar una sonrisa macabra y dirigirse al Super Robot.

El equipo planeaba salir, pero rápidamente detectaron la amenaza penetrar su hogar con facilidad, por lo que se vieron obligados a abandonar sus puestos para buscar a los invasores dentro de su hogar. Pero antes de ir en busca, Chiro se dirigió a Jinmay.

"Jinmay, necesito que controles la navegación de despegue del Super Robot, Nova se quedará aqui para ayudarte, el resto iremos tras los monos"

* * *

><p>Berkel estaba a punto de decirle algo a su hijo pero sintió un movimiento que lo hizo cambiar de opinión para ver su origen, el Super Robot se elevaba.<p>

"Si tanto deseabas destruirlos, pudiste entrar con tus sucios monos a invadir" Se quejó el joven.

"¿Y arriesgarme? No, así que cállate y agárrate" Rápidamente subió a la pequeña nave y tomó control del navegador.

"Si claro, como si pudera agarrarme de algo" Dijo molesto mostrando sus grandes esposas. Obviamente su padre le restó importancia y tomaron rumbo tras el Super Robot.

* * *

><p>Los chicos fueron a buscar rastro de las bestias que lograron infiltrarse. Todos guardaban silencio para detectar mejor a la amenaza, entonces las 6 bestias salieron de la nada y se lanzaron contra el equipo mono, pero lograron evadir y responder los golpes.<p>

Las bestias habian perdido sus armas, pero adquirieron mas fuerza, rapidez y resistencia. Sprx atacó varias veces con sus magnetos pero apenas los debilitaba y volvían como si nada. Gibson tampoco tuvo mucha suerte contra ellos, pero al menos si lograba lastimarlos un poco mediante contacto fisico. Antauri se lanzó con garras directamente a los rostros, lo que le permitía aprovechar esa distracción para usar sus poderes fantasmales. Otto usó cientos de veces sus sierras contra ellos para que simplemente esquivaran con gracia, y ya finalmente lanzó sus sierras con cadenas hacia una barra del techo que se cortó y voló, aquel antes mono se reía al pensar que el mecánico falló otro ataque, pero aquel pedazo de metal cayó justo en la cabeza de la mutación. Chiro tenía más suerte, pero sus ataques son tan impulsivos que eran previstos por el enemigo.

* * *

><p>Mientras Berkel seguía al Super Robot, pensaba en lo que posiblemente sería de sus monstruos, pero detuvo sus pensamientos un momento cuando en las lejanías vio un planeta que le llamó la atención.<p>

"Hijo ¿Recuerdas ese planeta?" Dijo señalando con la vista aquel planeta que apenas era visible. Soiki frunció en ceño pero siguió la mirada del hombre, él recordó que en aquel planeta solían vivir él y su padre, y lo abandonaron para hacer una nueva vida en Shuggazoom. Al chico le trajeron recuerdos, de los cuales ya no tenía ni idea, él recuerda que su padre y él convivian juntos ahí, pero desde la creación de los monos, las cosas cambiaron.

"Fue ahí donde aprendí lo basico de la ciencia y la magia...la alquimia"

Aunque el chico no lo acepte, él siempre quiso conocer a su padre, y a pesar de que ese hombre ha sido un enemigo, sigue siendo su padre, y el señor Berkel quiere tener de vuelta a su hijo, es por eso que lo tiene con él. Recordó la forma en que perdió la conciencia: Escapó con los monos hacia las zonas congeladas, ahí los monos trataron de deshacerse de él porque era solo "un estorbo", pero hubo un derrumbe de nieve y todos se perdieron.

_Esos monos...los odio tanto._ Pensó.

"Umm... -Murmuró Soiki para llamar la atención de su padre, quien volteó a verlo con curiosidad- me preguntaba: cuando todo esto termine ¿Qué sucederá?"

"Si nuestros monos destruyen a la Hiperfuerza, seremos libres de conquistar Shuggazoom, de lo contrario, regresaremos a nuestro planeta de origen y planearemos un nuevo ataque" El chico se trabó en sus pensamientos, él esperaba que el equipo mono lo ayudara a librarse de su padre, y ahora siente la necesidad de no abandonarlo.

* * *

><p>Jinmay manejaba el Super Robot en la Sala de Control, y Nova observaba aburrida el radar de ubicación, entonces se dió cuenta de un objeto parpadeando en él, detectó que es la nave Berkel siguiéndolos. Al inicio ella se preocupó un poco, pero recordó que se trata de una nave pequeña y que al parecer llevan rato detrás de ellos y no han atacado.<p>

"Que extraño, la nave Berkel nos sigue desde hace tiempo y no ha hecho nada"

"Deben traer algo entre manos, Nova, o tal vez solo quieren ver los resultados, pero me preocupa lo que está siendo de Soiki" Entonces recibieron un mensaje de la nave enemiga **(No pregunten como xD)**, estaba Berkel por un lado conduciendo, y Soiki estaba justo en medio de la pantalla con una mirada seria. Jinmay rápidamente tomó la palabra.

"Soiki ¿Estás bien? Te sacaremos de ésta lo mas pronto po..."

"No lo hagas- interrumpió- no necesito tu ayuda, me quedaré con mi padre"

"P-pero ¿De qué hablas? Te esta obligando a decir eso ¿No es así?" Preguntó molesta.

"Nada de eso -el chico ojos grises sonrió amargamente- yo tomé mi desición de quedarme con él"

"¿Estas seguro? Esto es serio, significa que te estás poniendo en contra de Shuggazoom" Entonces el hombre miró a su hijo con una sonrisa natural, realmente él no estaba controlado a su hijo.

"Si Jinmay, y antes que nada deseo agradecerte por todo, y dile a los chicos del orfanato, en especial a Kesyo, que los aprecio mucho" Y con eso la transmisión dio fin. Ahora nadie podía hacer nada por él, excepto alegrarse de que se volvería a ver a su padre.

"Era buen chico" Dijo Nova.

"Al menos ahora vive contento de su decisión" Finalizó Jinmay, y después de un momento pequeño de silencio...

"Iré a ayudar a la muchachos" Dijo Nova y se fue en su tubo.

* * *

><p>La pelea continuaba, nadie estaba herido todavía, sin embargo, comenzaban a notarse cansados.<p>

"Ríndanse monos inútiles, esto está por terminarse, solo falta deshacerme de unos más" Dijo el mono de ojos amarillos. Justo ahí, Nova llegó en el acto para ayudar a su equipo, e hizo lo que pudo, pero terminó de manera peor. Todos exclamaron su nombre al verla volar al otro lado de la habitación.

PDV Sprx

El equipo ha hecho lo mejor que pudo para tratar de vencer a éste enemigo, pero ahora necesito hacer algo para que valga la pena todo el esfuerzo. Ellos continuaron luchando mientras yo trataba de idear algo, me llamó la atención ver a Nova levantarse de vuelta y golpear a uno de los monstruos, y justo sobre él estaba un cable enorme.

"¡Chicos! Que caigan en aquel lugar" Dije mientras apuntaba al lugar donde cayó el primer mono, Jinmay llegó poco después y los ayudó. Mientras ellos los vencían, le pedí ayuda a Otto para atar aquellos cables grandes alrededor del enemigo mientras estaban inconsientes.

No quedaba mucho tiempo porque los monos de Berkel comenzaban a despertar lentamente, asi que aproveché su confusión y activé mis imanes, ahora estaban gritando del dolor por estarles causando una electrizante lección.

Se sentía relajante poder verlos sufrir ahora, era un dulce victoria. Por otro lado, me agotaba, se sentía sin energías y con ganas de caer rendido al suelo acompañando a mis amigos. Creí que esa descarga electrica sería suficiente, ya no soportaba oirlos gritar, por lo que traté de separarme de esos cables, ¡pero estaban pegados a mi!

PDV Normal

El equipo corrió rápido hacia su amigo que estaba aniquilando al enemigo por su cuenta, pero no podian hacer nada para detenerlo porque el solo hecho de tocarlo ahora mismo era peligroso. Los cables explotaron por fin y esos monos mutantes sintieron un intenso dolor, mucho más todavia, ya no podian ni gritar porque ahora estaban demasiado débiles. Sprx envió una onda de energía que se estuvo desarrollando desde hace unos segundos a su alrededor. Sus energía eleamigos le pedían un montón de veces que se detuviera, pero Sprx continuaba concentrado en su labor; Nova notó a Sprx ya cansado de tanta electricidad que estaba desprendiendo, asi que lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó hacia ella.

"Sprx -susurró ella- ya es suficiente" Sprx dió una mirada inconforme y triste a la vez, pero mas de inestable, y Nova le regaló una sonrisa para animarlo. Total, aterrizaron en un planeta conocido para ellos y encerraron a los monos en la prisión.

* * *

><p>A la media noche, en aquella prisión, se encontraban encerrados en una habitación blindada cada uno de los monos negros en cápsulas de metal, y atados por dentro a cuerdas gruesas para evitar su movilización. Se notaban tranquilos, por lo que un fuerte ruido apenas audible para ellos los sacó de su silencio.<p>

"He vuelto por ustedes" Los destinatarios de ese anuncio sonrieron bajo las sombras con malicia. El hombre les devolvió la misma sonrisa y dijo finalmente en voz clara.

"Bienvenidos a casa"

* * *

><p>UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...<p>

Con el escape repentino de los Berkel y el encierro de sus monos, además de la destrucción de la cueva, el escuadrón pudo descansar finalmente en Shuggazoom. Otto reparó su vehículo con ayuda del equipo, todo objeto destruido en la cuidad fue removido y restaurado, el Super Robot volvio a la normalidad por dentro y Sprx ha dejado atras su etapa de culpa.

Gibson llevó la cena a la mesa, ahora él pedía cocinar todos los días.

"Y lo que solía ser una apuesta perdida se convirtió en algo de tu agrado" Dijo Sprx mientras se servía ensalada, Gibson no respondió, solo sonrió y eso fue suficiente. Todos terminaron de comer y Sprx miró a Nova quien estaba tomando los platos ya que era su turno de lavar.

"Y Nova...¿Segurás evitando mi pregunta?" Ella miró confusa y trató de recordar por si misma, pero no lo logró. Solo se encogió de hombros y continuó alzando.

"¿Que significa aquel "Te amo" del pozo de la perdición?" Nova pensaba en las palabras correctas, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de decir algo solo se arrepentía, y menos mal que pensaba antes de hablar. La chica suspiró y acercó sus labios a los del mono rojo, y cuandi estaba lo suficientemente cerca, los desvió hacia su oído y susurró.

"Te enterarás después" Entonces le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fué, dejando confundido a Sprx. Cuando el primate rojo se dió cuenta de lo que ella hizo y que ella se fué, se ruborizó, también se percató de que ella dejó los platos sucios entre sus manos, dejándole la responsabilidad ahora de lavarlos, solo bufó molesto y fue a hacer ese deber, pero al apenas acercarse al fregadero sonó la alarma de emergencia.

Chiro se acercó a la pantalla para ver de que se trataba, era un mensaje de la prisión donde fueron encarcelados los 6 monos negros, mencionaba la forma en que un hombre y un joven se infiltraron y liberaron a los monos mutantes. Ese mismo instante, Jinmay llegó angustiada.

"Chicos tienen que mirar ésto" Advirtió mientras activaba el televisor y seleccionaba un canal de noticias intergaláctico, presentaba una grabación de Darius y Soiki Berkel causando destrozos con robots parecidos a los que atacaron anteriormente, y se apreciaban monstruos negros corriendo de un lado a otro, obviamente se trataba de sus monos robots quienes le hacían la vida imposible a los ciudadanos. Ella apagó la pantalla y miró la reacción de sus amigos.

"Parece que no les gusta descansar, podemos darle una lección de nuevo" Dijo Chiro confiado. Todos hicieron un gesto de afirmación, excepto Sprx quien se mostró dudoso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Antauri preocupado por su amigo. Sprx no quería decirles lo incómodo que se sentía, estaba a punto de decir que se sentía culpable por obligarlos a tener que repetir la pelea, pero comprendió lo que ocurrió desde un inicio, lo que pasaron y resolvieron, lo que le han aconsejado.

"No nada" Dijo Sprx con una buena sonrisa. _Gracias por todo, chicos_. Pensó por otro lado, en una sonrisa oculta. Ahora él aprecia más a las personas que más conviven a su alrededor. Oh si, era todo más pacífico, aunque no tan utópico, pero sus lazos familiares se han fortalecido después de todo ésto, incluso más confianza.

"A darnos prisa entonces -dijo Chiro- monos, movilizence"

EL FIN


End file.
